Lycans
by lasolitaire
Summary: Vouloir connaître la vérité est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Ici où je n'ai pas ma place. Ici où je mourrais. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que je reste dans l'ignorance. Et surtout que je ne cherche jamais à leur faire face ... Eux, Les Lycans.
1. Chapitre 1:1

**_Note de l'auteur_ : _Je vous avais laissé le choix pour cette histoire. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont donné leur avis. Il va s'en dire que la proposition deux semble plus vous ravir. Je publierais donc dans l'ordre la deux, la trois puis la une. Sauf si entre temps j'ai plus de demandes pour la une que pour la trois. Concernant cette fiction, elle sera divisée en plusieurs parties. Chaque partie comportera plusieurs chapitres. Le but? Juste pour que je sache si après chaque fin de partie, je dois publier la prochaine. Je ne sais donc pas combien de temps, je vais publier cette fiction et surtout combien de chapitres/parties elle comportera. Encore une fois, ceci ne dépend que de vous ^^. La solitaire._ **

* * *

**Lycans**

**Partie I : Antre-Monde**

**Chapitre I : Prologue/Conférence **

_**Tokyo, le 12/01/15 à 14h**_

Le Docteur Shizuru Viola avait tout pour réussir. La beauté, la grâce, la gentillesse et surtout l'intelligence. Elle n'avait jamais voulu attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Des réponses. Ses mêmes réponses qui expliquèrent sa présence dans cette Académie. Ces mêmes réponses qui justifiaient la raison de sa présence aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'y avait aucun enseignement de prévu. Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Mais elle le devait. Non pas par obligation envers ses supérieurs. Mais pour elle-même. Pour essayer d'alléger son esprit de toutes ses questions. De toutes ses hypothèses. De ses doutes et même de ses craintes. C'est pourquoi elle s'avança sur une estrade. Elle prit place derrière sa table de conférence. Elle avait l'habitude de partager ses connaissances dans cet amphithéâtre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait pas uniquement face à des étudiants cherchant à attiser leurs sources de connaissances ou réfuter ses multiples explications. Non. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait face à des personnes dont elle ne connaissait que le nom pour la plupart. En plus de ceux-ci, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit une caméra pointée sur elle. Elle avait oublié ce détail. Le doyen l'avait convaincu en lui signalant que son discours intéresserait beaucoup plus de personnes que cet amphithéâtre ne pourrait en contenir. Des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas ce déplacer. Des personnes qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la région. Ou même dans ce pays. Elle avait donc accepté de se faire filmer. Non pas pour la suprématie ou la prospérité. Uniquement pour attirer l'attention de certaines personnes pouvant l'aider. Quelque soit l'aide qu'on lui fournirait, elle l'accepterait avec joie. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle distingua une partie de ses étudiants dans le fond de l'amphithéâtre. Certains avaient même ramené de quoi écrire. Elle détailla l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle reconnut des personnes de son service, son chef et surtout le doyen de l'Académie. Autour de ceux-ci se trouvaient des enseignants-chercheurs et ce qu'elle présumait être des donateurs. Sa cible actuelle. Elle gémit intérieurement. Elle reconnut l'un d'entre eux. A lui seul, il pourrait lui fournir tous les fonds nécessaires qu'elle souhaitait. Elle devait se concentrer sur lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle avait moins d'une heure pour le convaincre. Non les convaincre. Elle savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain hostile. Beaucoup ne trouvait aucun intérêt dans ses recherches. Dans son travail. Beaucoup même la prenait pour une illuminée. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense aux choses négatives aujourd'hui. Pas durant cette heure en tout cas. Il fallait qu'elle pense positive. Pour faire valoir sa vision des choses. C'était une chance inouïe qu'on lui offrait. Une chance qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Elle ne devait pas seulement parler, elle devait également charmer son auditoire. Utiliser ses atouts physique et sa beauté exceptionnelle. C'était désagréable mais il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle tapota légèrement l'ensemble de ses notes. Un moyen de se rassurer pour elle, une demande indirecte de silence pour son auditoire. Le sourire en place, elle prit la parole après une légère expiration.

\- Bonjour à tous. Permettez-moi de me présenter brièvement. Je suis l'adjointe du responsable du département des sciences diverses, Docteur Shizuru Viola. Je voudrais remercier dans un premier temps le Doyen de cette Académie ainsi que les différentes personnes me permettant de m'adresser à vous aujourd'hui. Je voudrais vous expliquer en quelques mots les raisons de mon projet. Projet qui comme vous le savez, se déroulera loin de nos frontières. Cette expédition dépendra en partie de votre bon vouloir à m'épauler financièrement. J'ai consacré ma vie à en apprendre plus sur le sujet qui nous regroupe aujourd'hui, et ce depuis mon entrée dans cette université. J'ai regroupé l'ensemble de mes découvertes et de mes explications au sein d'une thèse. Thèse qui m'a permis d'avoir le poste que j'ai actuellement. Depuis dix ans, je découvre chaque jour des petites choses qui me fascinent d'autant plus sur la matière. Des éléments me faisant m'adresser à vous. Des preuves m'amenant à vous faire découvrir mon univers.

Elle appuya sur une touche de son ordinateur avant de poursuivre son programme.

\- Pour que vous puissiez comprendre et voir de vos propres yeux que toutes mes recherches sont loin d'être des fabulations ou simplement des informations sans preuves, permettez-moi de vous montrer certains éléments poignant s'avérant être la source même de ce projet.

Elle ouvrit un fichier et de légers murmures se firent entendre. Peur, dégoût, curiosité et même fascination sont les choses qu'elle perçut. Elle s'avança devant l'écran de projection et poursuivit avec une voix claire.

\- Ce tableau est l'un des premiers de son genre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, une femme accouche d'un enfant possédant des caractéristiques différentes de celles attendues chez un nouveau-né.

Elle poursuivit tout en utilisant son pointeur.

\- Les croyances de l'époque ont condamné les enfants tels que lui. Ils croyaient à une réincarnation maléfique. Celle-ci se traduisant à leurs yeux, par une malédiction du peuple native de l'enfant. Une malédiction sous forme de famine ou encore de peste. Mais il n'en est rien. Il s'avère que l'ensemble des communautés de l'époque étaient confrontées à cette maladie ou au manque de nourriture. Mais comme vous le savez, il n'y avait pas possibilité de communiquer aussi librement qu'aujourd'hui. Surtout dans des villages isolés. Fils du Diable ou encore Démon sont les appellations qui revenaient le plus. La seule solution de l'époque était de tuer les êtres tels que lui par les flammes. Car il est de croyance de croire que le mal provient des enfers. Et que les flammes de l'enfer sont les seules à pouvoir reprendre ce qu'elles ont amenés sur Terre.

Shizuru s'arrêta un instant pour vérifier que tout le monde la suivait. Elle fit face à plusieurs regards lui signalant qu'elle pouvait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Cet enfant possède de la fourrure sur son visage et même les amorces de canines comme vous pouvez le voir ici et là. C'est un humain possédant des caractéristiques supplémentaires. Des squelettes de type homo ont été découverts avec une dentition plus aiguisée. Certaines personnes en ont conclut à une anomalie génétique. D'autres à l'action du temps sur les squelettes. Mais je ne pense pas comme eux. Pourquoi ? La réponse est dans cette autre photographie.

Elle fixa un instant la photographie attendant le silence. Elle fut arrêtée par une personne dans l'Assemblée. Elle essaya de rester stoïque lorsqu'elle distingua le donateur qu'elle voulait à tout prix dans sa poche. C'était mal parti.

\- C'est impossible. Ce sont des images truquées!

Shizuru secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Elle ne devait pas laisser parler sa frustration face à cette suspicion malsaine. Elle aurait aimé se défendre face à de tels propos aussi dévalorisants mais préféra poursuivre son explication.

\- Cette œuvre date du 14ème siècle. Je me suis moi-même rendue à Londres pour vérifier ses dires. Elle a été authentifiée. Et ce, même après une contre-expertise.

L'homme se leva et reprit son désaccord.

\- Il y a toujours eu des illuminés. Aujourd'hui comme à cette époque. C'est l'œuvre d'un fou.

Shizuru ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre pour une insulte personnelle. La voyait-il comme une illuminée? Probablement. Elle ouvrit un autre fichier de son ordinateur et reprit doucement la parole. La colère ou l'emportement n'avaient pas sa place.

\- En tout temps cette représentation existe ... Même sur des peintures murales. Dans l'Égypte ancienne, la Grèce Antique et même la Préhistoire. Comment, lors de la période de la Préhistoire, les hommes auraient-ils pu faire parler leur imaginaire? Ils ne faisaient que retranscrire ce qu'ils voyaient. Et qui plus est, regardez ces quatre représentations.

\- Oui et ? Elle proviennent d'un même lieu à voir leur ressemblance.

Shizuru secoua la tête et désigna l'écran de projection. Elle savait qu'elle remporterait cette bataille. Elle devait juste poursuivre dans ce sens.

\- Elles proviennent de quatre lieux distincts. La Chine, l'Australie, La France et pour finir le Pérou. Comment quatre civilisations pourraient imaginer la même chose au même moment? Là vous pouvez émettre que c'est impossible. Il ne s'agit pas d'une anomalie mais bien d'une mutation d'un gêne. Une mutation que nous n'avons pas encore identifié. Une mutation qui n'est peut-être pas visible mais qui existe bel et bien. Souvenez-vous des squelettes retrouvés dont je vous ai précédemment parlé. Les chercheurs de l'époque n'ont pas pu extraire de l'ADN. Ils n'y avaient pas assez de matières. Qui plus est, ils ne savaient pas quoi chercher.

\- Parce que vous vous savez?

Shizuru se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'aurait pas dû allait aussi loin. Il est clair que personne ne la prendrait au sérieux si elle n'est pas capable de convaincre.

\- Non Monsieur. Mais je sais où je dois commencer à chercher.

Shizuru fixa l'homme qui se réinstalla sur son siège. Aucune objection ne vint à ses oreilles ce qui la fit d'autant plus sourire. Elle avait suscité son intérêt. Tout comme les autres personnes. Elle reprit tout en coupant la projection.

\- Je suis comme vous ... Face à un mystère. Je le reconnais et l'assume même. Mais il y a une explication à tout cela. Et malgré que votre esprit rationnel n'est pas prêt à l'entendre, il vous faut au moins l'envisager : Les Lycans existent bel et bien. Bien sûr, je ne vous parle pas des loup-garous ou ce genre de fabulations. Je vous parle d'hommes autant proche du loup que de l'humain. D'un individu possédant l'intelligence d'un homme tout en portant des caractéristiques canines : fourrure, canines acérées et surtout une ouïe et une vue beaucoup plus développées qu'un humain standard.

Shizuru inspira légèrement pour passez à l'étape la plus importante pour elle. La récolte de fonds.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à le prouver ...

* * *

_**Pérou, le 12/01/15 à 14h**_

Natsuki Kruger ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Boire son café noir. Peut-être aurait-elle dû souhaiter de pouvoir le boire seule et surtout en silence. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd la faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle essayait simplement d'ignorer la jeune femme à côté. Cette même jeune femme qui depuis 20 ans ne cesse de lui casser les oreilles. Cette même jeune femme qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de craindre la fin du monde à la moindre secousse de vent. Cette même jeune femme dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer une seule seconde. Sa petite-sœur Nina Kruger. Intérieurement, Natsuki sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci s'installer sur un siège à côté d'elle tout en pianotant sur un ordinateur. Peut-être est-ce là le fond du problème. Éloigner Nina de tous éléments informatiques. Ordinateur, portable et même simple journal. Natsuki fut interrompue dans ses interrogations par la voix de sa sœur. Une voix sonnant terriblement grave. Une voix qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose aux oreilles de Natsuki. Des heures et des heures à parler de choses potentiellement graves et sans fondements. Natsuki tenta alors une chose qui marchait de temps en temps. Le silence.

\- Nous avons un problème.

Suite à la non-réponse de Natsuki, Nina lui tapa l'arrière de la tête. Natsuki grogna légèrement mais ne prit pas la parole. Cette technique n'avait qu'un seul but. Pouvoir finir de boire son café tranquillement. Natsuki sursauta légèrement face au cri de détresse de sa sœur.

\- Natsuki! C'est un état d'alerte maximum là!

Natsuki avala son café et se releva sous le regard dérouté de sa jeune sœur. Le silence n'ayant pas l'air de fonctionner, peut-être que fuir était la solution la plus salvatrice. Natsuki fixa un instant l'ensemble de la pièce. La plupart des personnes fixèrent les deux sœurs. Natsuki secoua la tête et prononça quelques mots pour détendre la situation dans laquelle Nina l'avait embarqué.

\- Voilà pourquoi l'informatique n'a pas sa place dans la réserve. ça vous rend fous vous les jeunes. Mai ne devrait pas te laisser l'utiliser. Vas lui rendre.

Natsuki s'apprêta à sortir de l'auberge lorsqu'elle se renfrogna. Elle sentit le regard de sa sœur sur elle. Pire encore elle sentit autre chose. La peur. Même si cela devenait routinier, Natsuki ne s'y ferait jamais. Elle se retourna et finit par craquer face au regard que lui offrait sa sœur.

\- Très bien Nina. Tu as de la chance que nous somme liées par le sang. Sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter tes drames journaliers.

Nina porta un léger sourire et attendit que Natsuki s'installe. Une fois fait, elle lança une vidéo. Durant celle-ci, Natsuki souffla. Devant elle, une jeune femme séduisante faisant une conférence sur l'existence des Lycans. Natsuki fixa sa sœur semblant gelée sur place. Natsuki en déduit qu'elle avait déjà visionné la vidéo. Et ce, plus d'une fois. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et murmura.

\- C'est encore l'une de ses scientifiques qui va faire des recherches à droite et à gauche et qui va repartir sans rien. Laisse tomber Nina.

Nina saisit le bras de sa sœur et avança la vidéo. Natsuki fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit la main froide de sa sœur sur elle. En plus de distinguer de légers tremblements.

\- Écoutes ça.

Natsuki reporta son regard sur l'écran. Les prochains mots ne lui plaisaient guère.

\- _J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à le prouver. Pas parce que je doute mais parce qu'il s'avère que des individus tels que les Lycans ne sont pas faciles à trouver. Ils se fondent dans leur environnement, dans leur repère. Loin de la civilisation, loin de nous. Voilà pourquoi chers amis chercheurs, chers donateurs, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui. Je souhaite des fonds pour organiser une expédition là où ce que vous appelez un mythe a vu le jour : L'Amazonie péruvienne_...

\- Elle va venir ici Natsuki.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Natsuki essaya de minimaliser ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Beaucoup d'étrangers sont venus et n'ont rien découvert. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle ne trouvera rien car il n'y aucun moyen qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Nina fixa la vidéo mise en pause. La peur était percevable dans ses yeux. Natsuki referma l'ordinateur. Raisonner et rassurer une Nina effrayée ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités aujourd'hui.

\- Tu verras. Nous n'avons rien à faire. Elle s'en ira après quelques semaines. Rends cet objet à son propriétaire et rentrons chez nous.

Nina hocha la tête puis s'éclipsa, ordinateur en main. Elle monta à l'étage et déposa l'ordinateur sur une table. Elle ferma la porte. Elle resta un instant dans les couloir puis se redirigea vers la précédente pièce. Elle saisit le téléphone sur la table. Elle composa un numéro et attendit patiemment. Après plusieurs sonneries, le répondeur retentit. Nina souffla mais décida de laisser un message. Sur ce, elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle redescendit et découvrit sa sœur aînée adossée contre un arbre. Celle-ci sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle distingua sa jeune sœur.

\- Es-tu prête à rentrer?

Nina hocha la tête et se murmura pour elle-même.

\- Oui. En espérant pouvoir compter sur elle.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapitre 1:2

**_Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews et les mises en favoris/suivis. Sans plus tarder, la suite ^^. Lasolitaire_. **

**Lycans**

**Partie I : Antre-Monde**

**Chapitre 2 : Départ **

**Tokyo, le 13/01/15 à 4h30**

Nao Zhang n'a jamais été du matin. Et surtout pas si tôt le matin. Elle ne pouvait que lancer une succession de mots crus d'une voix endormie. Le lot d'injure était tous dirigé vers son téléphone portable. Celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée de sonner à une heure aussi matinale. Elle se releva difficilement et chercha vainement après l'origine du bruit. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Elle balança son téléphone sur le lit et s'affala dessus. Après plusieurs secondes, un léger bip se fit entendre. Elle regarda son écran et vit qu'elle avait un message vocale. Elle décida de se rendormir mais une chose l'intriguait. Le numéro de téléphone. L'identifiant n'était pas japonnais au vue de la succession de chiffre. Elle attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit grand les yeux. La fatigue avait d'un coup disparu. Elle lança rapidement le répondeur et son cœur se fissura légèrement.

\- _Je sais que tu as tourné le dos aux tiens mais nous avons besoin de toi. Tu m'as dit que tu étais retournée au Japon, à Fuuka. J'ai besoin que tu te renseignes et surveilles une certaine Shizuru Viola. Si tu ne le fais pas, nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis. Alors fais-le pour ta famille Nao. Pour moi. Quoi que tu penses, ta place est auprès des tiens. Auprès de moi. Mère ne t'en voudra pas si tu rentre. Tu me manques Nao. _

Nao réécouta le message une seconde fois puis l'archiva. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Sait-elle au moins qu'il y a 14h de décalage? Probablement ...

Elle se releva et s'avança vers son ordinateur. Elle connaissait la dite Shizuru Viola. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude des siens. Car elle était elle-même inquiète depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la scientifique. Et surtout son idée fixe sur les Lycans. Cette obstination qui avait amené Nao à suivre ce cursus universitaire. A choisir son module. Intérieurement, elle prenait un malin plaisir à réfuter les propositions de son professeur ou essayait de ne pas rire à certaines de ses hypothèses absurdes. Mais là, le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Elle avait certes quitté le Pérou mais contrairement à ce que pensait Nina et les autres, elle n'avait pas quitter les siens. Elle avait juste besoin de faire le point et de prendre un peu de recul. D'avoir un peu d'espace. Elle chercha dans les courriers supprimés un e-mail en particulier. Une proposition d'excursion au Pérou comme stage de fin d'étude. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Viola signaler qu'elle choisirait deux étudiants pour l'accompagner au Pérou, elle n'y avait pas cru. Le voyage était assez coûteux et elle ne pensait pas que Viola irait jusqu'au bout. Mais Viola est une femme de partage alors avant même le début de la récolte des fonds, Viola avait envoyé un e-mail incluant toutes les modalités pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Nao n'avait pas vu en cela une menace et avait simplement supprimé l'e-mail. Mais aujourd'hui, la menace était vraiment là. Elle souffla lorsqu'elle retrouva l'e-mail en question.

\- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Pour protéger ma famille.

Elle ouvrit l'onglet contenu dans l'e-mail et se retrouva sur un site internet. Elle entra dans une multitude d'onglets. Après plusieurs minutes à pianoter, elle sourit légèrement. Elle saisit son téléphone et lança un appel. Une voix embrumée lui répondit.

\- Nao ... Il est 5h du matin ... Qui y'a t-il de si urgent pour que tu ne puisses pas attendre 8h!

Chie Harada. Sa complice dans sa fuite du Pérou. Chie avait rencontré une japonaise au Pérou. Une très vielle japonaise qui avait pris Chie en sympathie. Quelle fut la surprise de Chie lorsqu'elle reçut de sa part un nombre non négligeable de billets. Suite à une situation critique, Chie avait décidé de quitter le Pérou et partir au Japon. Pourquoi le Japon? Parce que la vieille femme lui avait donné l'envie de découvrir ce pays au vue des multiples histoires qu'elle lui avait raconté. Mais elle avait besoin d'un guide, d'une personne du pays. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle en avait parlé à une seule personne. Cette même personne avait qui elle parlait actuellement. Nao.

\- Arrête de râler Chie. Tu as entendu la conférence de cet après-midi ou plutôt d'hier après-midi de Viola?

Nao distingua un mouvement. Sans doute, Chie s'était assise sur son lit.

\- Oui j'étais dans le fond ... Tu m'appelles juste pour savoir si j'ai assisté à une conférence? T'es vraiment cinglée quand tu t'y mets.

\- Non c'est pas pour ça.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Elle a appelé ... C'est sérieux Chie.

\- Viola t'a appelé?

\- Nina.

\- Oh ... Je vois.

Après plusieurs secondes de silences, Chie reprit difficilement la parole.

\- Tu lui as demandé des nouvelles de Aoi?

Nao secoua la tête. Il semblerait qu'elle ait enfin toute l'attention de Chie.

\- Non. Elle m'a laissé un message vocale.

\- Qui disait?

\- Elle a peur de Viola.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire ... C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément obstinée sur les Lycans. Je comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ...

Nao savait que la nouvelle ne passerait pas très bien. Elle s'excusa intérieurement envers Nina. Nina qui allait lui servir d'excuses pour sa prochaine réponse.

\- Viola va au Pérou et Nina veut que l'on ...

\- Hors de question!

Nao s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Elle non plus ne voulait pas rentrer. Mais la vérité était cruelle. Sa famille lui manquait. Nina lui manquait. Et l'entendre après plus de deux ans d'absence avait réveillé quelque chose de mort en elle. Elle se demandait comment Chie ne pouvait pas comprendre la nécessité de se rendre là-bas pour pouvoir protéger les siens. Elle tenta une autre approche.

\- Même si Aoi est en danger?

\- Comment ça?

\- Viola va mettre son fouiner un peu partout. Il faut la surveiller.

\- Attends quoi? La surveiller? Mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Je me suis inscrite pour l'expédition.

Chie rigola amèrement.

\- Vu tes notes, tu ne seras pas sélectionnée. Sauf si personne ne s'est présentée ou que tu as piraté le site de l'académie.

Un blanc de plusieurs secondes fut sa réponse. Nao entendit un léger souffle.

\- Je vois ... Tu as piraté le site ... Encore une fois devrais-je dire. Je me demande pourquoi le Doyen t'a pas viré la première fois.

\- J'ai juste supprimé les candidatures. Et modifié le lien d'inscription pour qu'il renvoie à un site bidon signalant que les inscriptions sont closes.

\- Viola n'avait pas parlé de deux stagiaires?

\- Oh ça ? ... C'est réglé.

\- Ah bon ? Qui est-ce?

\- Toi et moi.

\- Moi? Tu ...

\- Je nous ai offerte un voyage en première classe direction la maison.

\- Tu as piraté mon compte! Et sans me demander mon avis en plus!

\- Juste quelques minutes. Ton mot de passe est facile à trouver. Tu devrais te renouveler.

Nao essaya de traduire l'ensemble des injures qu'elle recevait de la part de Chie. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à comprendre une partie.

\- J'aurais dû partir seule au lieu de te prendre avec moi sérieusement. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies?

\- C'est pas si mal.

\- Pas si mal? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi! Non seulement tu pirates mon compte, tu me réveilles mais en plus tu m'as inscrite à une putain d'expédition dans un endroit où j'avais juré de ne plus y foutre les pieds. Et toi tu ... Pas si mal? Tu sais ce que t'es? Une ...

\- Stop! Je le fais pour ma petite-soeur.

\- Elle n'est même pas ta sœur de sang ta fameuse petite-sœur!

\- ça ne change rien.

\- Au vraiment? Je dois te rappeler la raison pour laquelle tu es partie? A cause de cette précieuse petite-sœur! Alors pourquoi ...

\- Et toi tu t'es cassée parce que Aoi t'a brisé le cœur alors arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je refuse d'y retourner!

\- Nous irons point barre!

\- Mais ...

Nao raccrocha le téléphone et fixa la lune à travers la fenêtre. Après plus d'une demi-heure, elle reçut un texto de Chie. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle lut le contenu. "Très bien mais je le fais uniquement pour Aoi. Après j'y remets plus jamais les pieds". Nao murmura doucement telle une prière.

\- Duran, cher protecteur, protège notre clan.

* * *

**Tokyo, le 25/01/15 à 15h.**

Shizuru fixa une dernière fois son appartement. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas prête de le revoir. Ce lieu, dans lequel elle avait posé ses bagages il y a plus de dix ans. Ce lieu où elle se sentait chez elle. En sécurité. A sa place. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa place. Elle chassa ses pensées négatives et s'imprégna une dernière fois de cette vision. Elle finit par reporter son regard sur le sol de son appartement. Devant elle, plusieurs bagages ainsi que des livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Elle sourit légèrement au jeune homme devant elle qui l'enlaça par la taille. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son cou puis sur ses lèvres.

\- Es-tu sûre de trouver quelque chose valant le coup là-bas?

Shizuru se décala et secoua la tête. Encore et toujours la même demande. Toujours ce côté rationnel avec qui elle ne cessait de se battre depuis plus de cinq ans. Depuis son idée folle de lui offrir les clés de son appartement. Et pire, de le laisser emménager chez elle. Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait pourquoi? Peut-être pour ne pas être seule. Encore. Elle répéta alors pour la é-nième fois la même chose.

\- J'ai besoin de ton soutien Reito. Alors s'il te plaît ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est juste que ... Tu ne sais même pas pour combien de temps tu pars. C'est juste ...

\- Juste quoi?

\- De la folie.

Shizuru se concentra vers l'extérieur. Reito. Un homme bien et profondément bon. Ce côté protecteur et solide l'avait charmé dès leur premier rendez-vous. Elle avait aimé le fait qu'il l'écoute dans ses diverses explications sur les Lycans. Mais au fil des rencontres, des années, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait faire qu'une bonne première impression. Peu à peu, il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était devenu une autre personne. Une personne gentille et bien. Mais pas la personne dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Pas la personne qu'elle espérait avoir auprès d'elle. Elle murmura doucement, essayant de retrouver cette personne compréhensible quelques instants.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses Reito.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Comment ça?

\- J'attends toujours ma réponse Shizuru.

Elle se retourna et souffla légèrement face à son compagnon. Voilà où menait chaque discussion. A la volonté de Reito. A ce qu'il voulait. Mais Shizuru n'avait jamais cédé. Ils avaient des priorités différentes. Des priorités incompatibles. ça aussi Shizuru le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas être seule.

\- Tu reviens encore là-dessus?

Reito s'énerva légèrement. Un trait de caractère qu'elle ne voyait uniquement quand celui-ci parlait de ce sujet en particulier. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de reposer cette question pour savoir que celle-ci ne verrait jamais le jour. Parce qu'il savait que la situation ne ferait que s'empirer de jours en jours.

\- Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser voilà plus de trois ans. J'ai le droit à une réponse non?

\- Et tu as eu ma réponse. Je veux à tout prix poursuivre ce que j'ai commencé avant de passer à autre chose.

Reito passa une main sur son visage.

\- Tes bestioles sont plus importants que moi ...

\- Ce ne sont pas des bestioles! Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifierait si je peux les rencontrer? Cela remettrait en cause tant de choses ...

\- Arrête ton discours. ça m'est égal ... Je ne suis pas un donateur que tu essaies de convaincre Shizuru. ça m'amusait au départ que tu puisses être autant dévouée à une telle ineptie mais plus maintenant. Alors je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis la première fois où tu es partie en France pour obtenir une information que tu n'as jamais obtenu d'ailleurs. Je vais te demander de rester. Et si tu m'aimes, tu le feras. Sinon j'aurais la réponse à ma question.

Shizuru fixa un instant Reito puis saisit l'un de ses sacs. Peut-être que ce voyage ne lui apporterait pas uniquement des réponses à ses questions. Peut-être que ce voyage devait signifier un nouveau départ. Peut-être était-il temps de faire face à la réalité. Pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ses véritables envies.

\- Tu m'aimerais Reito, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de choisir. Alors je choisis mon ineptie pour reprendre tes termes.

\- Shizuru je ...

Celle-ci secoua la tête et passa devant le jeune homme. Elle avait fait son choix. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Pour avancer. Et surtout pour qu'elle puisse partir sans regret.

\- Trouves-toi quelqu'un de rationnel Reito. Quelqu'un qui soit comme toi.

\- Comme moi?

\- Pensant que je suis folle pour croire à l'existence d'un autre genre humain. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai raison. Je dois au moins cela à mes parents.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	3. Chapitre 1:3

**Lycans**

**Partie I : Antre-Monde**

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas ... Premières mises en garde.**

**Pérou, le 27/01/2015, 16h**

Ce qui passa dans les yeux de Shizuru en ce moment précis était un mélange d'émotions. La joie, l'émerveillement mais aussi le défi. Le défi de pouvoir montrer à sa famille, à ses proches mais aussi à ses simples connaissances qu'elle avait raison. Que toutes les réponses ou les débuts de celles-ci étaient ici. A l'origine même du mythe des Lycans. La réserve de L'Antre-Monde dans l'Amazonie Péruvienne. Elle fixa les deux autres personnes l'accompagnant. Voyant leur mine, elle ne savait pas si le décalage horaire en était la cause ou un manque de motivation. Elle essaya de se montrer encourageante.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu présente. Je pensais vraiment avoir plus de demandes, mais il faut croire que vous êtes les deux seules voulant vous-aussi en savoir plus. J'essayerais de me montrer digne de votre confiance.

Alors que Nao portait un léger sourire narquois tout en hochant la tête, Chie secoua la tête tout en maugréant.

\- C'est pas comme-ci j'avais eu le choix.

\- Y'a t-il un soucis Chie-san?

Chie reçut une claque sur l'arrière de la tête en signe d'avertissement. Nao sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Aucun problème Doc'. Nous avons juste été un peu sollicitées par le Doyen lui-même. Une façon pour lui de nous faire comprendre que notre présence pourrait nous permettre de rattraper nos écarts.

Shizuru n'avait pas besoin de poids mort. Elle devait trouver un moyen de motiver ses deux étudiantes et surtout Chie.

\- Ara Chie-san, prenez cela comme un voyage culturel. Un moyen de vous enrichir l'esprit.

Nao s'étouffa face à la réplique. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un voyage culturel. Pour autant, elle fixa l'autre personne qui frotta l'arrière de sa tête tout en la fusillant du regard.

\- Restes tranquille.

Chie se rapprocha de l'oreille de Nao.

\- Ils sont là. Nous ne tiendrons pas une semaine avant que l'un d'entre eux ne nous reconnaisse. Surtout ici.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

\- Tu as la trouille autant que moi. Admets-le au moins.

Nao chassa l'air avec sa main en signe de défaite. Elle fixa les différents sacs les entourant. Elle s'adressa à son enseignante.

\- Et maintenant que faisons-nous?

Shizuru pointa du doigt une bâtisse.

\- Je dois rencontrer une personne là-bas. Si vous pouvez surveiller mes bagages en attendant. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour bien longtemps. Tâchez de ne rien perdre. Surtout pas mes recherches. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire une autre personne si elle tomberait dessus.

Nao maugréa tout en ramassant ses affaires.

\- En plus d'être inconsciente, elle est parano.

* * *

**Pérou, Bar du centre ville, le 27/01/2015, 16h25**

Shizuru sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur du bar. Elle scanna les environs et s'avança vers une jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Après tout, elle ne la connaissait que par l'intermédiaire d'une autre personne. Cette même personne ne semblant pas être présente aujourd'hui. Elle tapota légèrement l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna.

\- Yohko Helene c'est bien ça ?

Yohko hocha la tête et présenta le siège en face d'elle.

\- Et vous êtes Shizuru Viola. Midori ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. C'est agréable de voir quelqu'un du pays.

Shizuru sourit légèrement. Midori était la seule n'ayant jamais pris les informations de Shizuru à la légère. Elle lui avait même permis de réaliser une thèse dessus en lui apportant son soutien face à la direction de l'Académie. C'était grâce à elle que Shizuru pouvait aujourd'hui enseigner une science qui la passionne. Elle aurait aimé revoir son mentor mais il semblait manquer à l'appel.

\- Midori-sensei n'est pas ici?

Yohko secoua la tête. Shizuru remarqua un léger sourire sur le visage de celle-ci. Sans doute s'attendait-elle à cette question.

\- Elle est à la capitale. Je pense qu'elle rentrera avant votre départ. Je lui signalerais votre arrivée lors de notre prochain contact. Elle aimerait vous revoir aussi.

Shizuru sourit à son tour. Savoir que son enseignante lui laisser encore une place importante dans sa vie actuelle lui apporta un sentiment de fierté. Un sentiment de ne pas elle-aussi la décevoir. Lui donner encore plus la force de poursuivre ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Elle décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- En parlant de contact ... Midori-sensei vous a dit pourquoi je tenais à venir ici? Savez-vous si quelqu'un pourrait me servir de guide dans la forêt ?

Yohko se mordit nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Une réaction assez inattendue pour Shizuru. La femme devant elle semblait décontractée et calme.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici et je sais aussi que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Yohko désigna de la tête un groupe de jeunes. Elle abaissa sa voix tout en les fixant.

\- Ils font parti de la réserve et croyez-moi ils ne voudront certainement pas qu'une étrangère vienne sur leur terre. Qui plus est pour des recherches de ce genre. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur le reste de la ville. Il y a énormément de quoi vous occuper.

Shizuru secoua la tête. Encore et toujours les mêmes dires. Laisser tomber. Elle commençait à être lasse de toutes ses demandes. Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un cherchant à décrocher la lune alors que ce qu'elle voulait ne se résumer qu'à une seule chose. Rentrer dans la réserve. Ce qui en soit ne demandait pas un exploit surhumain. Alors pourquoi autant de barrières se mettaient en travers de son chemin? Toutes ses réactions allaient dans un seul et même sens. Vers la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle réitéra de ce fait sa demande.

\- J'ai besoin de découvrir les alentours et surtout de rentrer dans la réserve. Pourquoi tout le monde souhaite m'en dissuader?

Yohko sourit légèrement. Elle voyait un trait de caractère que possédait son amour. Un trait de caractère qui n'avait pas sa place ici. L'obstination.

\- Vous y croyez vraiment ? Les Lycans je veux dire?

\- C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici.

Yohko se rapprocha un peu plus Shizuru et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je suis ici depuis plus de trois ans et Midori depuis plus de cinq ans. Nous n'avons jamais rien vu sortant de l'ordinaire. Ni entendu quoi que soit se rapprochant de près ou de loin à ce genre de créatures. Ici les Lycans sont considérés comme des protecteurs. Vous devriez essayer de l'envisager sous cet angle.

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette femme la prenait aussi pour une illuminée? Ou essayait-elle de lui faire changer d'avis? Elle opta pour la première solution. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout. Elle releva machinalement la tête tout en posant sa question. Sans le vouloir, elle fixa l'un des jeunes plus tôt désigné par Yohko.

\- Quel angle?

\- C'est une sorte de mythe ou de légende. Comme Cerbère ou Orthos. Ils ont peut-être existé mais plus maintenant.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses dires. Et il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle distingua une légère grimace sur le visage du jeune homme qu'elle fixait. Mais à cette distance, il était impossible qu'il entende la discussion. Alors pourquoi cette grimace alors qu'aucun des autres jeunes hommes du groupe ne parlaient ? Sans doute une coïncidence. Shizuru répondit tout en regardant discrètement le jeune homme. Elle ne croyait pas au coïncidence.

\- Ils existent encore. Je le sais.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre Shizuru?

Suite à la non-réponse de la scientifique, Yohko rigola légèrement.

\- Vous allez me faire croire que vous en avez vu un?

Shizuru distingua une émotion beaucoup plus sombre dans le regard du jeune homme. De la colère et même de la peur. Elle décida d'éluer la question et de revenir sur sa question d'origine.

\- Je veux le nom d'une personne qui pourrait me guider.

Yohko souffla légèrement puis se releva. La discussion n'amènerait à rien et elle avait elle-même des recherches à poursuivre.

\- A l'entrée de la réserve se trouve une auberge. Peut-être que la propriétaire des lieux vous trouvera quelqu'un de fiable.

Shizuru remercia Yohko mais sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Yohko lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

\- Ne jouez pas trop avec le feu Shizuru. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir?

\- Les seules lois ici sont de protéger son bien. Alors prenez garde et faites attention à où vous mettez les pieds.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils mais hocha machinalement la tête. Une fois sortie, elle chercha du regard ses deux étudiantes. L'une d'entre elles était affalée sur les bagages pendant que l'autre lançait des regards charmeurs à toutes les jeunes femmes à sa portée. Elle soupira légèrement. Elle ne comprendrait jamais la nouvelle génération.

\- Il n'y a pas que mes recherches qui risquent d'être difficile à gérer ...

* * *

**Pérou, Auberge, le 27/01/2015, 17h50**

Après avoir reçu l'attention de ses deux étudiantes, Shizuru se dirigea vers l'auberge en question. Elle fut étonnée que celles-ci ne daignent pas la suivre jusque là. Elle avait donc décidé de les laisser se gérer par elles-même. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas des enfants. En contrepartie, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Chose que les deux jeunes femmes avaient accepté avant même qu'elle n'ait fini sa demande. Rechercher des informations tout en arborant les différentes rues de ce pays.

La première chose que Shizuru remarqua en pénétrant dans les lieux fut la présence du jeune homme du bar. Il la désigna du menton lorsque son regard croisa le sien. Shizuru remarqua une femme à côté de lui. Il portait des similitudes dans la couleurs de yeux, des cheveux et même dans les traits du visage. Shizuru en conclut qu'ils devaient être de la même famille. La jeune femme la fixa un instant puis secouant la tête. Shizuru suivit du regard le jeune homme, qui sortit de l'auberge rapidement. Il semblait être en colère. Elle resta quelques instants à fixer la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix derrière elle.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

Shizuru sourit légèrement à la femme.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un guide pour me mener dans la forêt amazonienne.

La femme présenta un siège à Shizuru puis pointa du doigt un homme.

\- Mon compagnon Tate Yuuichi se fera une joie de vous montrer les coins touristiques faisant la renommée de notre région. Pour information je suis la gérante de cette auberge Mai Tokiha.

Shizuru s'inclina un peu. Elle ne devait pas paraître grossière envers des potentielles sources. Elle devait encore une fois user de son charme tout en poursuivant sa demande.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse. Shizuru Viola. Votre compagnon accepterait-il de me mener à l'Antre-Monde?

La question de celle-ci fut suivit d'un long silence dans l'auberge. L'ensemble des personnes se retournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent. Il semblerait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Seule une personne continuait de boire sa boisson. La jeune femme de toute à l'heure. Mai toussota légèrement pour masquer sa gêne. Elle se reconcentra sur la discussion.

\- Non. Tate ne peut pas vous faire visiter ce lieu.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Mai se fit devancer par une tierce personne qui fit par la même occasion sursauter Shizuru.

\- C'est une propriété privée.

Shizuru se retourna et ressentit un léger frisson face au regard froid lui faisant face. Elle se releva cependant et présenta sa main toute en souriant. Il n'y avait pas de raison que son charme ne diminue pas les tensions.

\- Shizuru Viola.

La jeune femme fixa la main et porta son regard sur Mai. Shizuru essaya de rester stoïque malgré le vent qu'elle venait de se prendre. La jeune femme ne semblait même pas prendre en considération sa présence. Elle l'ignorait.

\- Tu connais les règles Mai. Pas d'étrangers sur nos terres.

Sur ce, elle se retira, bientôt suivit par la quasi-totalité des personnes de l'auberge. Mai posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru. Celle-ci avait gelé sur place lorsque son regard avait croisé une nouvelle fois celui de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cela.

\- Sont-ils des gens de la réserve?

\- Vous ne devriez pas demander ce genre de chose.

\- Pourquoi?

Mai secoua la tête. Un mauvais présage pour Shizuru.

\- Natsuki a raison. Le meilleur pour vous est de suivre le circuit touristique ou de repartir au Japon.

\- Comment savez-vous que je viens du Japon? Et qui est cette Natsuki?

Mai passa machinalement un torchon sur une table. Elle décida d'éluder la première question.

\- La femme qui vient de partir. Natsuki Kruger.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'absence de réponses. Pour la première fois depuis son départ, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle respira doucement pour chasser son angoisse puis sourit de nouveau à la propriétaire. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien.

\- Je ne partirais pas et ne suis pas venue pour du tourisme. Avez-vous de la place pour m'héberger?

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Chapitre 1:4

**Note de l'auteur : ****je remercies ceux et celles prenant le temps de me lire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Lasolitaire.**

**Lycans**

**Partie I : Antre-Monde**

**Chapitre 4 : Surveillance nocturne et sensations.**

**A proximité de l'Auberge, le 27/01/2015, 21h50**

Natsuki n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir. Une telle envie de tuer. Pire, de posséder. Elle n'avait jamais cru aux dires de ses semblables. Sur l'existence d'une telle émotion. Mais aujourd'hui, elle les croyait. Pire, elle les rejoignait dans leur souffrance. Pour quelle raison? Parce qu'elle ressentait une douleur inqualifiable. Une douce torture. C'était la description qui correspondait le mieux à son ressenti. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas aller contre cette émotion et ce même si c'était la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait actuellement. Le désir à l'état pur. Voilà pourquoi elle était ici. Masquée par l'obscurité. Concentrée sur une fenêtre éclairée. La rencontre datant de quelques heures ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait fait face à l'obstination de l'étrangère. Signe qu'elle ne partirait pas aussi facilement. Elle avait ressenti aussi la peur de celle-ci. L'accélération du rythme cardiaque de Shizuru ainsi que l'augmentation de l'afflux sanguin. Mais ce sentiment n'avait été que de très courte durée. Au grand damne de Natsuki. Elle avait donc cherché un moyen de provoquer le départ de l'étrangère. Une blessure grave n'était pas envisageable. Malgré qu'elle le souhaite au plus profond d'elle, un sentiment plus fort la rongeait. Un sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas laisser percevoir. Alors elle avait opté pour une chose moins drastique. Une chose qui permettrait à chacune d'entre elles de s'en sortir quasiment indemne. Ce qui expliquait sa présence actuelle.

La première chose qu'elle distingua fut un regard. Profond mais tellement vide. Natsuki fronça instinctivement les sourcils. La scientifique était actuellement à nu. Triste, seule et vulnérable. Une beauté à l'état pur. Sans artifice. Natsuki détailla l'ensemble de Shizuru. Elle était belle et dégagée une odeur apaisante. Une odeur qui ne déplaisait pas à Natsuki. Une odeur qui réveillait ce sentiment d'appartenance, de désir. Cette odeur dont elle devait faire abstraction. Parce qu'elle était associée à une étrangère. Une étrangère venant chercher des informations qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Natsuki secoua machinalement la tête essayant de se reconcentrer sur son objectif premier. Elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Shizuru ne se décide à quitter l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Sûrement pour aller se coucher ou parce que la nuit commençait à être fraîche. Le froid n'avait jamais été un problème pour Natsuki. Pour autant, elle regagna rapidement sa demeure. Elle savait que la jeune femme ne tenterait rien aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait aller se reposer. Pour autant, elle n'eut pas le temps de retirer ses chaussures qu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de son repère. Elle s'inclina légèrement lorsqu'elle fit face à l'intruse. Celle-ci prit la parole sans grande formalité.

\- Takeda est venu me voir concernant une étrangère. N'as-tu rien à me dire mon enfant?

Natsuki souffla mais opina de la tête.

\- Elle n'est pas une menace.

\- En es-tu sûre? Il l'a entendu. Elle est différente des autres étrangers.

\- C'est une étrangère Mère. Ils sont tous pareils.

La dite mère s'avança et ancra son regard dans celui de sa progéniture. Natsuki baissa instinctivement la tête. Elle n'aimait pas se soumettre mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Tu vas te charger d'elle c'est clair?

\- Mais Mère ...

\- Oses-tu dire non à ton chef?

Natsuki grommela légèrement. Sa mère connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle reprit plus doucement tout en posant une main sous le menton de sa fille l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle distingua une émotion jamais perçu dans les yeux de sa fille. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Trouve un moyen de la faire quitter nos terres de son plein gré.

\- Et si elle décide de rester?

Natsuki vit sa mère ressortir non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Alors elle ne quittera jamais le Pérou.

* * *

**Auberge, le 27/01/2015, 21h50**

Shizuru fixa un instant le ciel étoilé puis referma sa fenêtre. Après plusieurs minutes de discussions finissant par l'apport d'une somme conséquente sur la table, Mai avait fini par céder. Il semblerait que même ici, l'argent est un langage universel. Un langage vous permettant d'obtenir ce que vous désirez. Enfin presque tout ce que vous désirez. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une chambre. Mais pas une promesse d'être amenée à la réserve. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Une étape à la fois. Elle s'installa sur une couchette et grimaça face à la robustesse de son lieu de couchage.

\- Je vais sûrement avoir mal au dos.

Elle sortit d'un de ses sacs un journal et commença à écrire à l'intérieur. Malgré qu'elle n'avait obtenu aucune information aujourd'hui, elle décida de retranscrire son premier jour. En mettant bien l'accent sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici.

**Gîte, le 27/01/2015, 21h50**

Pendant ce temps, la situation était beaucoup moins calme de l'autre côté de la ville.

\- Il est hors de questions que je dorme à terre! Pousses-toi!

Nao était allongée de tout son long sur la couchette au grand damne de Chie.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule place. Nous avons tiré à la courte-paille. J'ai gagné.

Chie fixa un instant sa colocataire puis saisit l'un de ses sacs. Elle s'en servit comme oreiller et s'installa contre un mur. Nao sourit plus largement en lui tendant un drap.

\- Regarde, je suis bonne gagnante. Je te laisse une couverture. Tu pourras te rouler dessus comme un bon gros toutou. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?

\- Vas te faire foutre Nao!

Nao secoua son index avec un sourire narquois. Montrer sa suprématie a toujours été une chose jouissive pour elle. Surtout quand la deuxième personne s'avère être Chie.

\- Avec toi ? Non merci. Tu n'es pas mon genre Chie. Trop dominatrice.

\- Merde Nao!

Nao explosa de rire tout en s'affalant sur son lit. Elle ne pensait pas que ce retour au source pourrait lui apporter un tel moment de détente.

\- Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un merci. Passe une très bonne nuit Chie. Demain risque d'être un peu plus mouvementé.

Un sac balançait dans sa direction fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

**Auberge, le 27/01/2015, 23h50**

Shizuru referma son journal et soupira doucement. Elle attrapa machinalement un carnet de croquis. Elle dessina à l'aide d'un fuseau. Les traits étaient nets et précis. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder la feuille. Sa main connaissait par cœur ce qu'elle dessinait. Elle le reproduisait régulièrement, plongée dans une sorte de trans. Elle s'arrêta nette et souffla pour revenir à elle.

\- Je devrais dormir un peu. La journée risque d'être longue demain.

En pleine nuit, une femme s'avança vers le lieu de couchage de Shizuru. Celle-ci fixa un instant le visage endormi puis porta sa main au niveau du cou exposé. Elle commença à serrer mais après une seconde, la prise se fit plus tendre. Elle passa machinalement sa main sur les lèvres de la jeune femme puis sur le cou. Elle s'arrêta nette suite à l'entrée d'une seconde personne dans la pièce. Après une visite éclaire, les deux personnes ressortirent de l'auberge avec plusieurs sacs. L'une des personnes prit alors la parole.

\- Nous aurions dû la tuer Natsuki. L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle distingua plusieurs journaux dans l'un des sacs.

\- Je n'ai besoin ni de tes conseils ni de ta présence Takeda. Retournes auprès de ta famille.

Celui serra légèrement les poings mais s'exécuta. Natsuki, quant à elle, saisit les différents sacs et les transporta chez elle. Une fois fait, elle ouvrit au hasard l'un d'entre eux et saisit le carnet de croquis. Elle fit défiler les différents dessins et resta choquée par ce qu'elle vit.

\- Mère a raison ... Elle est différente.

* * *

**Auberge, le 28/01/2015, 8h10**

Ce qui accueillit Natsuki lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'auberge n'était pas habituel. Ce n'était ni le calme, ni le respect, ni même une salutation. Elle n'eût rien de tout cela. Non cela ressemblait plus à de l'amertume. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle traita les quelques mots entendus.

\- Me privez de mes bagages ne me fera pas partir vous savez? Surtout si je n'ai pas mon passeport.

Natsuki fixa un instant l'étrangère. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir sélectionné les bagages. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle sans répondre, essayant de faire abstraction de la présence de la jeune femme. Même si la pièce embaumée de son odeur, elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle opta pour un café. Elle respira l'arôme de sa boisson et ferma doucement les yeux. Ce qui ne semblait pas être au goût de Shizuru. Celle-ci s'installa sur le siège à côté et fixa son homologue.

\- Où sont mes affaires?

Natsuki fronça les sourcils mais se contenta de hausser les épaules. Shizuru souffla légèrement.

\- Pourquoi réagissez-vous de cette manière alors que je ne cherche qu'à ...

\- Silence!

Shizuru sursauta face à la prise soudaine de parole ainsi qu'au coup de poing violent sur la table. Natsuki cracha le reste de ses paroles.

\- Vous ne cherchez que la célébrité. Les étrangers sont tous les mêmes alors allez-vous en!

Shizuru essaya de rester stoïque malgré l'ensemble des regards tournés dans sa direction. Des regards hostiles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche.

Elle fut confrontée à un regard froid et dur qui lui glaça le sang. Malgré la situation, elle essaya de maintenir son regard dans celui de Natsuki. La native finit par se relever brusquement et sortir de l'auberge. La situation était trop dangereuse pour sa santé mentale. Shizuru resta quelques instants silencieuse puis finit par se relever à son tour. Elle chercha du regard une personne en particulier et s'avança vers celle-ci.

\- Faites-moi découvrir un peu la région.

Le jeune homme se releva avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous avez raison de changer d'avis. Je me ferais une joie de vous faire découvrir les merveilles de notre région.

Shizuru hocha la tête puis retourna vers sa chambre. Après une douche rapide ainsi que quelques minutes de marche, elle se retrouva devant un gîte. Elle cogna à la porte et s'invita à l'intérieur. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Chie en train de pianoter sur son téléphone.

\- Vous au moins vous avez encore vos affaires.

Chie fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon?

\- Les gens de la réserve m'ont volé mes affaires. Mes recherches, mon ordinateur, mon appareil-photo et caméra et même mes vêtements.

Chie fixa Nao un instant puis fit mine d'être étonnée.

\- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez?

\- Oui. Je suis prête à parier que cette Natsuki Kruger est ... Nao-san tout va bien?

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Vous paraissez pâle d'un coup.

Nao afficha un léger sourire, essayant de se calmer elle-même. Shizuru embraya ne distinguant déjà plus le malaise de son étudiante.

\- Bref Chie-san qu'avez-vous comme matériel?

\- Une caméra, un appareil photo et mon portable.

\- Et combien avait vous de pellicules?

Chie frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Pas assez pour l'utilité que vous souhaitiez.

\- Et vous Nao-san?

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

\- Juste mon portable. Rien d'autre. Alors ... On rentre?

\- Non. Nous allons explorer les environs.

Chie se releva, bientôt imitée par Nao.

\- Mais ils ...

Shizuru fixa alors un point imaginaire.

\- La clé se trouve dans la réserve. Et je suis prête à n'importe quoi pour y accéder. Nous allons donc procéder différemment.

Nao souffla en signe de défaite. ça ne serait pas aussi simple pour la faire partir. Et surtout quitter cette terre.

\- Et comment allons nous procéder?

Shizuru se contenta de s'avancer vers la sortie.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous d'ignorer tout ceci ... Pour votre sécurité. Contentez-vous de partir à la recherche d'informations. Loin de la réserve.

Chie s'attarda quelque instant sur la porte par laquelle Shizuru venait de disparaître.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête.

Nao se rapprocha de la fenêtre et fixa la retraite de son enseignante.

\- Elle ne sait pas à quoi elle s'attaque.

Chie opina tout en la rejoignant.

\- J'espère qu'elle s'en rendra compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

**Réserve, le 28/01/2015, 8h35**

Natsuki bouillait littéralement de rage lorsqu'elle passa le pas d'une demeure rustique. Elle chercha la propriétaire des lieux, Saeko Kruger. Une fois trouvée, elle laissa parler sa colère.

\- Cette étrangère est ...

\- Ta colère ne doit pas te faire oublier tes bonnes manières mon enfant.

Natsuki grommela une brève salutation puis reprit d'un ton bourru.

\- J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct comme me l'a suggéré Takeda.

\- Ton jeune frère est trop impulsif. Tu as eu raison d'agir de cette manière.

Natsuki souffla tout en fermant les yeux. La vérité lui explosa alors au visage.

\- Elle ne s'en ira pas Mère.

\- A toi de trouver un moyen. Tant qu'elle reste à sa place, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Surveilles-là et agis en conséquence.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Saeko fixa sa progéniture et sourit légèrement. Elle tenta alors une autre approche.

\- Elle est une belle femme à ce qu'on raconte. Qu'en penses-tu?

Natsuki se figea sur le coup. Se pourrait-il que sa mère ait compris son malaise? Probablement pas. Pas sans avoir vue Shizuru en tout cas. Elle opta pour une réponse sans équivoque.

\- Elle est surtout bornée.

Saeko passa devant sa fille, direction l'extérieur. Elle savait que la discussion n'amènerait à rien. Sa fille devait dans un premier temps se calmer.

\- Faire preuve d'obstinations sur ses croyances n'est pas un mal Natsuki. C'est une qualité de rester fidèle à soi-même. Je dois dire qu'elle m'intrigue.

Natsuki secoua la tête après le départ de sa mère. Elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Elle est différente ... Personne n'a jamais soutenu mon regard ... Et cette sensation ...

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Chapitre 1:5

**Note de l'auteur : ****Le voilà! Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que cela ne vous détournera pas de cette fiction. Joyeux lundi de Pâques ^^.**

**Lycans**

**Partie I : Antre-Monde**

**Chapitre 5 : Limite**

**Pérou, forêt amazonienne, le 29/01/2015, 17h25**

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à l'auberge. Avez-vous des questions?

\- Une seule. A quelle distance se trouve la réserve?

Tate souffla face à la question. Lui qui s'était appliqué dans ses explications et ceux depuis plus de trois heures se retrouvait confronté à quelqu'un qui n'en ayant que faire. Il aurait brassé du vent, le résultat aurait été le même.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez laissé tomber.

\- Non ça c'est ce que vous vous croyez. Alors? dix kilomètres ? vingt ? Pas plus de trente si?

\- Je ne peux pas vous renseigner sur la réserve.

\- Ce n'est pas directement un renseignement sur la réserve.

Shizuru posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et sourit légèrement. Intérieurement, Tate se demandait comment il pouvait résister face à une beauté pareille. Sans doute à cause de Mai. Néanmoins, il restait un homme. Il souffla tout en lâchant l'information.

\- Environs quinze kilomètres je dirais.

\- Et de l'Auberge?

\- Madame Viola ...

Shizuru renforça sa prise sur l'épaule. Elle détestait user de son charme. Surtout pour ce genre de chose. Et surtout avec un homme marié. Mais elle voulait ce renseignement.

\- Appelez-moi Shizuru.

Dans un buisson un peu en retrait, Chie murmura à l'oreille de Nao.

\- Elle est vraiment chaude quand elle s'y met. Trop chaude.

Nao opina avec un léger sourire.

\- Je pensais pas qu'elle était capable de ce genre de choses ... Elle remonte dans mon estime.

Les deux entendirent un léger murmure. Tate avait définitivement perdu toutes ses réticences.

\- Trois kilomètres.

Shizuru déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Tate. Une façon supplémentaire de taquiner le jeune homme. Néanmoins, elle retrouva son professionnalisme en énonçant sa prochaine phrase.

\- Merci. Vous avez raison, il est maintenant temps de rentrer. Votre femme doit nous attendre. Et il serait impoli de la laisser vous attendre Tate.

A la notion de Mai, Tate refroidit sur le coup et commença à marcher. Tout en laissant une distante de sécurité, Shizuru murmura avec un léger sourire.

\- Quitte à retourner le moindre centimètre carré de cette forêt, je trouverais par moi-même la réserve.

Nao se releva lorsque Tate et Shizuru n'étaient plus à portée de vue. Elle ne pouvait que secouer la tête tout en fixant son acolyte.

\- Elle est plus têtue que je ne le pensais. Elle va se faire tuer si elle continue. En a t-elle réellement conscience ...

* * *

**Pérou, auberge, le 14/02/2015, 16h12**

C'est ainsi que durant deux semaines, Tate subit les flirts plus ou moins osés de l'enseignante. Si au départ elle se contentait de légers gestes, elle s'était montrée beaucoup plus tactiles avec des sous-entendus plus ou moins osés. Mai ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son compagnons revenait toujours à une vitesse folle à l'auberge. Shizuru salua rapidement la propriétaire des lieux puis se dirigea directement à l'étage. Tate fixa le dos de Shizuru et souffla. Encore une fois, il s'était couché.

\- Heureusement qu'elle en a fini ... Moi j'en peux plus.

Mai reçut un léger baiser sur la joue en réponse à sa question muette.

A l'étage, Shizuru fixa une carte et murmura tout en pointant une position sur celle-ci.

\- D'après les informations de Tate, la réserve devrait se situer dans ce périmètre. C'est le seul endroit où les indications se rejoignent.

* * *

**Pérou, gîte, le 21/02/2015, 20h00**

Au soir, elle présenta sa recherche à ses étudiante. Nao s'assied sur le bureau bientôt imitée par Chie. Ce fut Nao qui décida d'émettre ses réticences.

\- C'est assez large. Nous risquons de mettre du temps à la trouver.

Chie opina. Elle essaya de dissuader l'enseignante.

\- Du temps que nous n'avons pas. Vous savez très bien qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas nous balader à proximité de leurs terres.

Shizuru se releva et souffla légèrement. Elle n'avait pas du temps à perdre. Surtout pour convaincre ses étudiantes. L'excitation d'être proche du but rétrécissait son objectivité.

\- Nous devons juste être prudentes. Une fois la réserve localisée, nous devrons trouver un moyen d'y pénétrer. Je comprendrais si vous refusez de me suivre.

Chie posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru. Elle devait se montrer plus convaincante. Pour le bien de la jeune femme.

\- Vous devriez peut-être aussi refuser de tenter une chose pareille. Je crois qu'ils ne plaisantent pas.

Shizuru se décala et fixa ses deux étudiantes.

\- Je n'arrêterais pas si près du but.

Nao essaya de soutenir les propos de son amie.

\- Vous avez encore le choix de ...

\- Je n'ai pas le choix justement!

Nao fixa un instant la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'avait jamais entendu l'enseignante hausser le ton. Shizuru se retira sans aucune autre explication. Seules, Chie fixa la porte entrouverte.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur elle.

\- Des rumeurs?

Chie hocha la tête.

\- Ouai des rumeurs pas très jolies sur elle. Comme quoi qu'elle était une marginale, une cinglée et j'en passe. Je pense qu'elle cherche juste à prouver qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'on prétend qu'elle soit.

Nao hocha la tête et commença une retraite.

\- Alors peut-être que nous devrions la laisser faire. De toute manière ...

\- De toute manière?

\- Elle ira à la réserve quoi que nous tentions de faire pour l'en dissuader.

* * *

**Pérou, forêt amazonienne, le 21/02/2015, 10h10**

\- J'aurais dû rester au gîte.

Nao tapa sur son cou pour la é-nième fois tentant de tuer le moustique semblant prendre un malin plaisir à l'attaquer. Chie s'arrêta nette. Shizuru était à plusieurs mètres d'elles.

\- Elle ne doit pas nous repérer. Tais-toi!

Nao allait répliquer mais se figea lorsque Shizuru se retourna et regarda un instant la végétation derrière elle.

\- Nous entrons dans la forêt amazonienne.

Shizuru resta un instant à fixer la végétation pour reporta son regard vers l'avant de sa marche. Nao se rapprocha de Chie et murmura doucement.

\- C'était quoi ça?

\- La lisière.

\- Je te parle pas de la localisation mais de Viola. Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'on est ici?

\- Sois pas ridicule. Allons reprenons la route avant qu'elle ne nous sème.

\- Elle ne peut pas nous semer et tu le sais!

Chie haussa simplement les épaules face à la remarque. Pendant ce temps, Shizuru secoua la tête et saisit sa carte ainsi qu'une boussole.

\- Je pense que je ... J'aurais dû passer par le Nord. Le paysage est trop similaire ici.

Chie sourit légèrement.

\- Elle va laisser tomber. Tu vois? Tu t'inquiètes trop parfois. Elle est pas aussi têtue.

\- Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas parties de l'auberge? Les routes sont visibles au moins.

Chie frappa l'arrière de la tête de Nao. Après un léger sifflement, Nao explosa de colère.

\- Eh! C'était pour quoi ça?

\- Pour refaire fonctionner tes méninges. Elle essaie de brouiller ses déplacements. Ils pensent qu'elle est ailleurs vu qu'elle n'est pas sensée connaître la localisation de la réserve d'ici.

Shizuru marcha un peu moins rapidement semblant marcher à tâtons sur un terrain miné. Elle devait restait concentré. Elle décida de réfléchir à voix haute avant de céder à la panique.

\- Tate ne m'a jamais amené par ici. Il faut que je retrouve un sentier.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Shizuru conserva les yeux sur la boussole. Elle remonta assez difficilement, ne sachant pas où elle mettait réellement les pieds. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle retomba sur un sentier avec un numéro. Elle scruta sa carte.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'endroit que je pensais mais au moins je sais où je suis.

Elle continua son avancée, suivie de ses deux étudiantes. Chie s'arrêta nette et attrapa Nao par l'épaule.

\- Écoutes.

Nao fronça les sourcils. La randonnée de plusieurs heures commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle voulait rentrer.

\- Quoi? Il n'y a pas de bruit.

\- Oui c'est bien ça le problème. Nous avons toujours entendu les oiseaux depuis notre départ et là ... Rien. Ils sont ici.

Nao secoua la tête. Il ne manquait plus que Chie perde les pédales à cause de sa peur. Elle savait que la jeune femme était tendue. Cela se voyait sur ses traits et même sur ses mouvements. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle était elle-aussi tendue. Elle écouterait son instinct, elle serait déjà repartie dans sa chambre. A l'abri. Du moins plus à l'abri qu'ici. Elle essaya de rassurer son amie.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je le sens ...

Nao décida de couper court à la conversation.

\- On aurait déjà été traînées par la peau des fesses jusqu'à la réserve sinon. Allons.

Chie secoua la tête face à la réponse. Shizuru fronça les sourcils puis fixa les environs.

\- Le manque de soleil ... Je suis sûrement être dans les sous-bois ... Je suis dans une zone close.

Nao haussa les épaules face au regard de Chie, perdue par l'explication. Shizuru s'arrêta nette de marcher. Chie et Nao la fixèrent en signe d'interrogation et pâlirent en même temps lorsqu'elles distinguèrent un homme devant eux. Le problème n'était pas l'homme mais le fusil qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Celui-ci le pointa sur Shizuru.

\- Partez.

Shizuru essaya de parler tout en avançant d'un pas mais son geste fut suivit pas une détonation. Le coup avait été tiré à quelques millimètres de ses pieds.

Shizuru distingua une différence de couleurs de la terre. Elle murmura doucement.

\- J'y suis.

Chie allait s'avancer mais se fit retenir par Nao.

\- Elle va se faire tuer!

\- Il ne la tuera pas tant qu'elle ne franchit pas la limite. Restons ici.

L'homme rechargea son fusil et le repointa sur Shizuru.

\- Allez-vous en!

Shizuru allait répondre mais le jeune homme souffla légèrement.

\- J'ai la situation en main alors laisse-moi gérer.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils puis distingua une personne sortir de la pénombre. Shizuru reconnut Natsuki. Celle-ci désigna Shizuru.

\- Tant qu'elle n'a pas mis un pied sur nos terres, nous n'avons pas le droit de la tuer Takeda. Tu connais les règles.

Chie porta un léger sourire là où Nao pâlit légèrement, se ratatinant sur elle-même.

\- Elle n'a pas changé.

\- Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Takeda plaça avec force l'arme dans les mains de sa soeur et s'éloigna tout en maugréant.

\- Saleté d'étranger.

Natsuki repointa l'arme sur Shizuru tout en s'avançant. Alors que Chie et Nao reculèrent face à l'avancée de Natsuki, Shizuru resta concentrée sur la jeune femme. Bientôt le canon était le seul élément entre Natsuki et Shizuru.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue alors partez. Je n'ai pas la patience de mon frère.

Shizuru fixa droit dans les yeux Natsuki. Elle sentit le canon appuyé sur son ventre. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Visez plutôt le coeur.

Natsuki resta un instant surprise mais reprit son attitude froide. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser parler sa colère. Heureusement que l'odeur de la jeune femme était masquée par la végétation. Cela l'aider un peu. Mais ce qui ne l'aidait était la proximité de l'autre femme. En plus de ce regard qui soutenait le sien. Elle sentit Shizuru placer ses mains sur le canon du fusil et le remonter au niveau de son coeur. Elle voulait lui faire peur. Elle pressa alors l'arme plus fortement contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

\- Vous tenez tant que cela à mourir?

Shizuru secoua la tête sans pour autant lâcher l'arme.

\- Je ne laisserais pas tomber. Je veux voir un loup et confirmer ce que je sais. Ce que j'ai découvert. Alors menacez-moi autant que vous voulez. Ou tuez moi parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui m'arrêtera.

Natsuki sourit intérieurement. Malgré qu'elle devait se battre contre ses émotions, elle était admirative de la jeune femme.

\- Vous avez du cran pour me défier.

\- Ce n'est pas un défi.

Natsuki abaissa son arme. Elle était impressionnée par autant de calme mais surtout une telle obstination. Elle devait faire partir la jeune femme. Mais la tuer ne faisait pas partie de son bon-vouloir. Elle devait tenter une autre approche. Shizuru l'arrêta dans ses pensées.

\- Je veux juste comprendre. Alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse pour pouvoir voir un loup. Je ferais selon vos conditions. Pour obtenir votre confiance.

Natsuki eut alors une idée. Une très méchante et mauvaise idée.

\- Très bien. Faisons un marché.

Shizuru hocha la tête en attente de la proposition.

\- Je vais vous en montre un. Et une fois fait, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ici. C'est clair?

\- Vous promettez?

\- Vous avez ma parole.

Shizuru présenta sa main et sourit légèrement.

\- Merci de votre compréhension.

Natsuki hocha la tête et désigna un sentier en retrait. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre la main tendue. Elle avait besoin d'entraînement pour ce genre de geste.

\- L'auberge est par là. Je viendrais vous chercher dans quelques jours. D'ici là, j'espère pouvoir avoir confiance en vous.

Nao et Chie restèrent un instant masquées puis rebroussèrent également chemin. Ce fut Chie que décida de couper le silence.

\- Tu penses qu'elle sait qu'on était là?

Nao secoua la tête tout en regardant par derrière quelques instants.

\- Non sinon nous serions déjà en train de subir sa colère.

\- Elle n'a pas changé on dirait.

Nao sourit légèrement. La mélancolie prit alors le dessus sur la peur.

\- Nous sommes parties, il y a plus de deux ans et pourtant ... Rien n'a changé. Je me demande comment est Nina ...

* * *

**Pérou, réserve, le 21/02/2015, 15h30**

Natsuki rentra dans sa demeure et déposa le fusil. Elle se retourna et vit sa mère ainsi que son frère. Celui-ci reprit son bien tout en explosant de colère.

\- Tu ne vas quant même pas oser!

Natsuki essaya de s'amuser de la situation. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de son frère. Elle ne partageait que son sang. Mais elle aimait le voir sortir de ses gonds.

\- Elle s'en ira une fois qu'elle aura vu un loup alors je vais lui montrer un loup.

Natsuki fixa sa mère qui sourit légèrement tout en hochant la tête.

\- Fais.

\- Mais Mère ...

\- Assez Takeda! Ta soeur a raison. Montrons-lui ce qu'elle désire voir.

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	6. Chapitre 1:6

**Note de l'auteur : **** Je suis désolée pour le rythme de publication qui est plus lent que d'habitude. Je suis à la recherche intensive d'un emploi et malgré la même réponse qui revient en boucle dans la bouche des boîtes ou entreprises, je ne désespère pas. Enfin ... Pas totalement. Bref revenons à la fiction, revenons aux lycans. Encore une fois merci. Et petit message perso à Claire: ton avis m'a fait rire. Je t'imagine péter un câble et reviewer sans relâche jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Sniff pour un peu tu me ferais pleurer ^^. Je te rassure, je ne fais pas une fixation sur le nombre de reviews même si je suis toujours contente de les lire. Lasolitaire.**

**PS : je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire alors soyez indulgents ^^.**

**Lycans**

**Partie I : Antre-Monde**

**Chapitre 6 : Recherches ... Et découverte.**

**Pérou, auberge, le 01/03/2015, 15h30**

Depuis plusieurs jours, le quotidien de Shizuru se résumait à une chose : Rester dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. Que faisait-elle? Elle continuait ses recherches pour accroître ses connaissances sur ce qui était devenu une réelle obsession. Elle porta machinalement son regard dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ni comment mais l'ensemble de ses affaires avait, comme par magie, refait surface dans sa chambre. Et ce, dès le lendemain de sa discussion avec Natsuki. Elle ne croyait pas à la magie ... Ni même aux coïncidences. Une autre chose la préoccupait. Ou la décevait. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qui correspondait le plus à son ressenti. La cause n'était pas l'avancée de son projet mais plutôt le comportement de ses étudiantes. Nao et Chie ne faisaient parler d'elles que très peu, ne semblant pas prendre plaisir dans ce voyage. Les vacances universitaires touchaient d'ailleurs à leur fin. Shizuru ne savait pas quoi faire de ses étudiantes. Les congédier ou les garder auprès d'elle. Elle était elle-même confrontée à un choix plus personnel. Choix qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Elle avait pris sa décision dès son départ. Elle n'avait fait que la confirmer il y a deux jours. Elle avait expliqué au Doyen qu'elle souhaitait s'associer à son ancienne tutrice dans ses recherches. Ce qui impliquait sa démission pour pouvoir séjourner ici, au Pérou. D'abord réticent, le Doyen avait fini par accepter le départ de son enseignante. Shizuru aimait enseigner mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui occupait l'esprit. Elle s'arrêta dans sa recherche et fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette source est d'ici ... Je peux peut-être m'y rendre. Ou demander à Chie-san et Nao-san ... Non ça ne me fera pas de mal de m'aérer un peu l'esprit.

Elle saisit un sac et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Mai la salua brièvement tout en lui déposant un rafraîchissant devant elle.

\- Vous partez?

Shizuru secoua la tête. Avant de répondre, elle bu une gorgée et soupira face à la fraîcheur apportée. Les premiers jours, elle avait été offusquée par la volonté de l'aubergiste à la faire quitter son auberge. Non, le pays. Mais au fil des jours, elle avait fini par faire avec et à répondre à ses questions. Petit à petit, une sorte de relation amicale s'était construite. Une situation qui la changeait des multiples confrontations qu'elle pouvait avoir avec des personnes de la réserve. Paroles dures ou regards noirs, elle avait le choix. Elle reprit une gorgée et sourit légèrement.

\- Je vais me rendre en ville. J'attends toujours la venue de votre amie. Bien que je me demande si elle tiendra sa parole.

\- Mon amie?

\- Natsuki Kruger.

Mai s'étouffa légèrement face à l'amertume dans la voix de son hôte. Elle réfléchit un instant ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Quoi dire. Natsuki lui avait demandé de ne pas parler d'elle ni de quoi que ce soit de l'Antre-Monde avec l'étrangère. Elle opta pour une réponse sincère.

\- Natsuki tient toujours sa parole. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Elle doit être occupée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Quoi qu'elle vous ai offert, elle le fera.

Shizuru se releva et sourit légèrement. Tout en repoussant le verre dans la direction de Mai, elle s'inclina légèrement.

\- Merci pour la boisson. Concernant votre amie ... J'attends de la voir de mes propres yeux pour vous croire.

* * *

**Pérou, auberge, le 01/03/2015, 17h30**

Après son excursion en ville, Shizuru fut surprise de voir Natsuki adossée à la porte de l'auberge. Elle soupçonnait Mai d'avoir contacté la jeune femme. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. La vérité n'était pas celle-ci. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Natsuki surveillait la jeune femme depuis sa dernière rencontre. Allant même jusqu'à s'introduire dans sa chambre le soir pour la regarder dormir. Pour essayer de lutter contre ses instincts. Contre ses désirs. Elle s'avança vers Shizuru lorsque celle-ci était à quelques pas de sa position. Ces derniers jours avaient été épuisants pour elle. Elle avait dû apprendre à rester calme. A ne pas laisser parler ses envies. A se contrôler. Elle se croyait prête. Malgré cela, la vision de la jeune femme la firent grimacer légèrement. Essayant de paraître sûre d'elle, elle tenta d'user un peu d'humour.

\- Paraît que vous vous ennuyez de moi?

Shizuru rigola légèrement et se rapprocha de Natsuki. Celle-ci se figea lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Shizuru sur son oreille. Elle ne pouvait pas assumer une telle proximité. Pas durant une longue période. Shizuru ne remarqua pas le malaise de la jeune femme. Dans d'autre condition, elle aurait apprécié une telle proximité. Parce que la jeune femme l'intriguait. Mais pas ici. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre dans de telles pensées.

\- Je m'ennuie de votre promesse.

Natsuki se décala tout en essayant de masquer son trouble. Elle reprit avec plus d'aplomb.

\- Je tiendrais ma parole dès demain. Soyez prête à l'aube.

Shizuru s'avança vers Natsuki et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Natsuki allait se mettre en colère face au geste lorsqu'elle vit une chose qui la troubla. Une chose qui la retourna intérieurement. La scientifique semblait triste et dans la tourmente. Elle arriva à traiter les quelques mots que celle-ci prononça à son égard.

\- Je vous serais à jamais reconnaissante Natsuki. Merci de votre gentillesse et compréhension. C'est important pour moi.

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme un instant puis rebroussa chemin. Seule, elle murmura difficilement.

\- Je ne suis pas qui vous croyez Shizuru.

* * *

**Pérou, auberge, le 02/03/2015, 5h30**

Natsuki fut surprise de voir Shizuru devant l'auberge. Elle s'avança vers la jeune femme tout en secouant la tête. Pourquoi n'était-elle même pas étonnée face à ce qu'arborait l'étrangère? Elle expira légèrement. La jeune femme s'était douchée avant sa balade. Elle sentait la lavande. Une odeur relaxante au goût de Natsuki.

\- Pas de ça dans la forêt.

Shizuru retira l'appareil-photo qu'elle avait autour du cou. Natsuki pointa du doigt l'une des poches de Shizuru.

\- Ni de portable.

\- Pourquoi?

Natsuki se contenta de hausser les épaules. Parler n'a jamais été son fort. Surtout pas avec une étrangère.

\- Il n'y a pas de réseau. Qui plus est, la nature est reine ici alors pas d'élément technologique.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'électricité?

\- Si mais uniquement pour la lumière. Tout ce qui est propre à la société n'a pas sa place dans la réserve. Ni dans la forêt.

\- Comment font les enfants pour leurs recherches?

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant sur la question. Elle était fatiguée par les questions stupides de l'autre femme. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle y répondait.

\- Ils vont en ville ou à l'auberge. Il y a des ordinateurs à accès libres.

\- Donc pas de télévision ni d'ordinateurs c'est bien ça?

\- Oui et pas de portable non plus.

\- Comment faites-vous si vous avez besoin d'aide?

\- Nous rejoignons l'auberge ou la ville.

\- Mais ...

\- Stop! Allez vous débarrasser de ça et mettons-nous en route. En silence!

Shizuru hocha la tête et s'éclipsa un instant pour déposer les objets prohibés.

* * *

**Pérou, forêt amazonienne, le 02/03/2015, 9h10**

Natsuki marchait à un rythme soutenu. Shizuru était impressionnée par la connaissance des lieux de la jeune femme. Elle ne faisait appel ni à une boussole ni à une carte. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Natsuki avançait aussi vite. Elle voulait en finir rapidement. Et surtout garder une distance de sécurité avec cette femme qui lui faisait penser à des choses inconcevables. Après plusieurs heures de marche et une rapide pause, Natsuki s'arrêta et s'accroupit dans un buisson. Shizuru imita la jeune femme mais ne put émettre le moindre son. Natsuki lui intima de se taire et pointa du doigt un endroit devant elle. Intérieurement, Natsuki remerciait son protecteur. L'odeur des arbres masquait celle de la scientifique.

\- Là.

Shizuru se concentra et distingua une couleur grisée. Après plusieurs minutes, elle distingua un loup avec trois louveteaux. D'abord émerveillée, elle murmura doucement à l'oreille de Natsuki.

\- Nous devrions repartir.

Natsuki se releva brusquement du bosquet suite à la proximité. L'odeur n'était pas forte mais il ne fallait pas abuser de son self-control. Elle pointa à son tour les loups en fuite.

\- Vous voyez j'ai tenu ma parole.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

\- Pardon?

\- Je vous ai montré un loup. Ou plutôt quatre.

\- Vous m'avez ...

Shizuru réfléchit un instant puis rigola amèrement.

\- J'y crois pas ... Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que vous étiez honnête?

Natsuki sourit en coin. Elle sentait la colère de la jeune femme. Une bonne chose pour elle.

\- Vous vouliez voir un loup. Je vous ai trouvé un loup où est le problème?

Shizuru s'avança vers Natsuki et la gifla. La colère prit alors une place importante dans l'esprit de Natsuki. Elle essaya de restreindre ce sentiment. Ce qui l'arrêta net n'était pas son auto-contrôle. Ce n'était pas un élément dépendant d'elle mais des larmes. Larmes qui coulaient actuellement sur le visage de la jeune femme responsable de sa montée d'adrénaline. Shizuru passa devant son guide après avoir repris un peu de contenance. Natsuki la retient par le bras mais Shizuru se défit de l'emprise. Elle laissa alors parler sa colère.

\- Vous savez que c'est important pour moi et vous vous êtes moquées de moi. Vous êtes comme ceux que vous détestez. Comme là d'où je viens.

Sur ce, elle reprit sa marche en essuyant le reste ses larmes. Natsuki resta un instant figée, emmurée dans un sentiment étrange. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le caractériser. Là où elle devait ressentir de la satisfaction, elle ne pouvait que ressentir une douleur. Douleur qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre. Elle secoua rapidement la tête et reprit elle-même sa marche. Elle rattrapa Shizuru et la bloqua contre un arbre. Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé.

\- Ecoutez je ... C'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût et je m'excuse de vous avoir blessé mais un accord et un accord.

Shizuru baissa la tête et essaya de se décaler. Suite à l'absence de réponses, Natsuki se décala à son tour. Elle fixa un instant Shizuru et murmura doucement. Elle sourit intérieurement face à son ressenti. Jamais la colère n'avait été dissipée aussi rapidement. Elle respira doucement l'odeur de la jeune femme et essaya de savourer les sensations.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Mais vous n'avez pas votre place ici. Vous ne trouverez aucune réponse alors repartez.

\- Vous êtes différents en effet. Personne de chez moi n'arriverait à se priver de la technologie une seule journée.

Natsuki sourit sincèrement à Shizuru. Cette femme avait le don de la faire se sentir bien. En paix. Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru la regarder d'une façon différente. Un mélange de peur mais aussi d'un sentiment plus profond.

\- Qui y-a-t-il?

Shizuru secoua la tête et se remit en marche rapidement sous le regard surpris de Natsuki. Celle-ci frotta l'arrière de sa tête et décida de rejoindre l'autre jeune femme.

\- Cette étrangère est vraiment un mystère.

* * *

**Pérou, auberge, le 02/03/2015, 13h50**

Shizuru salua rapidement Natsuki et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle saisit un carnet de croquis et dessina un portrait de son guide du jour. Elle accentua son crayon sur une partie de son visage. Elle s'affaira à chercher un carnet en particulier et s'arrêta sur une page. Elle releva la tête et fixa un point imaginaire.

\- Je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Ce que je prenais pour la réalité n'existe pas. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête pour ignorer un détail aussi flagrant?

* * *

**Pérou, auberge, le 12/03/2015, 13h50**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Shizuru ne quitta pas sa chambre. Mai lui apportait son repas mais celle-ci lui demandait à chaque fois de le laisser sur le pas de la porte. Mai s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. Elle l'avait vu revenir quelques jours auparavant, le visage et les yeux rougis ainsi qu'une émotion craintive dans le regard. Depuis lors, celle-ci n'avait pas parlé. Ce jour-là, Natsuki s'installa à sa table habituelle et scanna les environs. Mai lui déposa de quoi manger et s'installa à son tour. Après plus de dix minutes, Natsuki craqua face au regard oppressant de son homologue.

\- Quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait?

\- A qui?

\- Madame Viola.

Natsuki haussa les épaules et continua à manger. Elle devait se l'avouer. La jeune femme lui manquait. Elle scanna rapidement les yeux et remarqua l'absence de la jeune femme. En y réfléchissant, son odeur n'était que peu présente. Signe qu'elle n'avait pas arboré ses lieux depuis plusieurs jours. Elle souffla légèrement pour répondre à Mai.

\- Rien.

Natsuki s'arrêta de manger faisant face au regard noir de Mai. Celle-ci ne se contenterait pas de ce genre de réponse.

\- Bon d'accord ... Je me suis un peu moquée d'elle lors de notre promenade.

\- Et?

\- Elle m'a giflé et ensuite elle est rentrée. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

Mai secoua la tête tout en ramassant l'assiette vide.

\- Je l'aime bien tu sais. Elle est gentille.

Natsuki se releva mais se fit arrêter dans son élan. Intérieurement, elle voulait balancer un lot de mots crus à la propriétaire des lieux. Celle-ci avait le don de se comporter comme une mère. Mais Natsuki en avait bien assez avec sa propre mère.

\- Quoi encore?

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

Mai rigola à gorge déployée sous le regard surpris de Natsuki.

\- Toi t'excuser? La fin est proche alors. Je parlais de vraies excuses.

Natsuki grommela puis murmura une phrase laissant perplexe Mai.

\- Bien. J'irais m'excuser quand je la verrais.

Mai tendit un verre à Natsuki.

\- Vas lui apporter ça.

\- Mais ...

\- Pas de mais si tu veux continuer à manger à l'œil, tu vas t'excuser et maintenant.

Natsuki s'avoua vaincue. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir. La cuisine de Nina était certes mangeable mais rien de bon comparé à ce qu'elle pouvait obtenir de Mai. Elle remonta les escaliers et tapa à une porte. Elle entendit Shizuru lui dire de poser le tout à terre. Elle s'exécuta puis se ravisa. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise de trouver Shizuru à terre, entourée d'articles, de photos ainsi que d'un ordinateur portable. Au vue de sa tenue, celle-ci était plus concentrée par son travail que par son aspect physique. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Natsuki. Shizuru ne daigna pas relever la tête.

\- Je vous serais reconnaissante de me laisser seule Mai. Merci.

\- Ce n'est pas Mai.

Shizuru posa son crayon puis se releva. Elle fixa un instant le verre tendu mais décida de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sans un mot. Natsuki s'avança avec le verre devant la porte et la referma. Elle le tendit à Shizuru.

\- Tenez.

\- Je n'en veux pas.

Natsuki prit de force la main de Shizuru et l'enroula autour du verre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et que celle-ci le laisse tomber. Shizuru murmura agacée.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Je vais vous aider.

\- Je pense que vous en avez assez fait.

Shizuru gifla la main de Natsuki et ramassa les bouts de verre. Suite à la colère, elle se coupa et gémit. Natsuki se releva d'un coup suite à la plainte.

\- Qui y'a-t-il?

\- Ah ... Je me suis coupée.

Elle appuya sur son doigt pour faire ressortir le bout de verre. Elle se releva et fixa machinalement Natsuki. Celle-ci serait les poings et avait les yeux fermés. Shizuru fronça les sourcils suite à la réaction de Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait en colère.

\- Tout va bien Natsuki?

Celle-ci hocha la tête et chercha à l'aveuglette la poignée de la porte. Shizuru allait lui ouvrir quand son regard fut portée sur l'une des feuilles sur son bureau. Elle se rappela alors les mots de la vieille femme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques temps auparavant. Elle murmura plus pour elle-même.

\- Le sang ...

Elle s'approcha de Natsuki. Elle n'avait pas cru aux informations de la vieille femme. Celle-ci semblait comme possédée. Même en proie à la folie. Mais Shizuru tenta cette approche. Elle n'avait rien à perdre.

\- Vous savez, je pense avoir une hypothèse. Vous voulez la connaître?

\- Non.

Shizuru chercha du regard quelque chose puis le saisit. Un canif. Elle n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de Natsuki. Elle poursuivit tout en essayant de paraître calme, sûre d'elle. En réalité, la peur rongeait le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour Natsuki.

\- Le sang est un élément déclencheur. Les loups chassent et sont enivrés par l'odeur du sang. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont des carnassiers.

\- C'est des conneries!

Natsuki secoua la tête essayant de penser à autre chose. De diriger ses sens vers autre chose que la jeune femme devant elle. Tout était mauvais pour elle. Elle ressentait son changement d'humeur. Sa peur. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté, et avec lui, l'afflux du sang. L'odeur du sang. Elle fut sortie de sa transe par un murmure.

\- Permettez-moi de vérifier cette théorie.

Shizuru enfonça la pointe du couteau dans sa paume. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. S'infliger de la douleur, accroître sa peur. Pour connaître une réponse. Sa paume était bientôt entièrement rougie. Natsuki ferma davantage ses yeux et serra les poings plus fermement. Shizuru reprit tout en serrant sa paume pour faire couler davantage de sang. Elle voulait cette réponse quitte à perdre plus d'un litre de sang. Elle s'avança vers Natsuki et posa sa main ensanglantée sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes Natsuki.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se fit plaquer au sol. Elle fit face à un regard qui lui glaça le sang. Les pupilles de Natsuki étaient rétractées telle un chat prêt à l'attaquer. Elle avait enfin une réponse concrète. Mais au lieu de sentir la satisfaction, elle ressentait la peur. La peur de ce qu'elle avait au-dessus d'elle. Malgré cela, Shizuru reprit plus difficilement.

\- Une légende dit que les Lycans possèdent des yeux de chats, les distinguant des loups eux-même.

Natsuki ferma les yeux rapidement face à ce murmure et se bloqua dans un coin. Shizuru fut perturbée par ce qu'elle voyait. Natsuki semblait dans la souffrance. Mais pour qu'elle raison exactement. S'était-elle blessée avec un débris de verre? La respiration de celle-ci était plus sonore, plus laborieuse. Comme après avoir couru un sprint. Comme pour essayer de récupérer pendant ou un effort surhumain.

\- Comment avez-vous su?

Shizuru se releva à son tour en enroula un tissu autour de sa main ensanglantée. Elle garda une distance de sécurité avec Natsuki. Elle était encore sur le choc. Elle avait envie de partir. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle voulait repartir chez les siens. Et oublier ce qui l'avait marqué au fer chaud. Ce regard. Cette intensité. Cette envie dans les yeux. L'envie que seul un animal ressent. L'envie de chasse. L'envie de sang.

\- Comment!

Elle sursauta face à la colère de Natsuki. Elle débita rapidement.

\- Vos incisives. Vous n'en avez que six. Un humain en possède huit.

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki. Elle distingua un changement dans le regard de celle-ci. Ses yeux reprirent leur nuance d'origine. Pour autant la colère était encore là. Natsuki se releva et respira plus rapidement mais énonça à bout de souffle.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

\- Je ...

\- Vous ne quitterez pas cette terre en vie. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous attaquer à mon clan. Quitte à vous tuer de mes propres mains.

Shizuru fixa la porte et soupira doucement. Elle avait signé son propre arrêt de mort. Cela valait-il réellement le coup? Elle serra légèrement sa main et saisit un crayon puis son carnet de croquis. Elle ferma les yeux tout en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait eu peur. Mais le pire dans tout cela est qu'elle voulait plus. En voir plus qu'un simple regard. Sa peur n'était en rien comparaît à sa volonté de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la source de ses cauchemars.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**Fin de la Partie I.**

**Note l'auteur : ****Voulez-vous connaître la suite? Voulez-vous savoir ce qui arrive à Shizuru? Voulez-vous comprendre qui sont réellement les lycans? Fascination ou déception? Que trouveras-tu Shizuru? A vous de voir ... Si vous voulez lire la partie II de cette fiction intitulée "Captivité".**


	7. Chapitre 2:1

**Note de l'auteur : **** Voici la partie II. Rassurez-vous les Lycans seront de la partie ... Il n'y aura plus de localisation ni de date comme dans la précédente partie étant donnée que la majeure partie de cette partie se déroulera dans l'Antre-Monde. Les chapitres seront plus longs, moins nombreux mais aussi plus espacés. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

**Lycans**

**Partie II : Captivité**

**Chapitre 1 : Réveil et découverte de l'Antre-Monde.**

Shizuru se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre. Elle n'était même plus à l'auberge. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le froid sur ses jambes nus. Elle frotta machinalement ses épaules et se releva. Elle était dans l'obscurité. Elle commençait à paniquer. En essayant de prendre notion de son environnement, elle comprit. Elle était dans ce qui s'apparentait à une cave, un sous-sol. La question était où? Elle entendit des pas au dessus d'elle signe que son observation était la bonne. En se concentrant davantage, elle distingua trois voix. Elle reconnut l'une d'entre elles. Celle de Natsuki.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la ramener ici!

\- Je n'aurais pas dû la ramener si tu n'avais pas perdu le contrôle!

\- Je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle.

\- Et tu appelles cela comment Natsuki!

\- Tu es mal placé pour me juger Takeda! Toi qui ne cesses de ...

\- Assez!

Le silence reprit de nouveau sa place. La dernière voix finit par le rompre. Les prochaines paroles gelèrent sur place Shizuru.

\- Laissons-là où elle est en attendant de trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser définitivement sans que cela ne paraisse suspect.

* * *

Peser le pour et le contre. Voilà ce qu'avait fait Nao depuis trois jours, écrasée sur son lit. Il n'y avait pas réellement de pour mais elle avait fini par craquer. Peut-être parce qu'elle en avait assez d'être cloîtrer dans quatre murs. Ou peut-être parce que c'était une belle excuse. Une excuse pour y retourner. Pour la revoir. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait là. A marcher dans un sentier forestier. Elle sentie une prise ferme sur son épaule qui l'a fit légèrement sursauter. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne lui faisant face. Cette même personne qui ne cessait de lui rappeler le contre depuis trois jours. Cette même personne qu'elle avait délibérément endormie à l'aide de somnifères hier soir. Elle se fit une note mentale de charger davantage la dose la prochaine fois. S'il y avait une prochaine fois. Chie avait surgit de nul part et porté un regard inquiet.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade de venir ici! Faut que je te le répète combien de fois?

Nao haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route tout en murmurant.

\- Trois jours que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle d'elle.

\- Elle doit être à l'auberge.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Elle n'est plus à l'auberge. Elle est là-bas.

Chie fixa les environs. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Un frisson lui parcourra la colonne vertébrale. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Partir. Et au plus vite.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas y aller. Et de toute manière, elle doit être ...

Nao stoppa net son avancée.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire alors ne le dis pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre.

\- Alors pourquoi veux-tu y aller? C'est trop tard pour elle.

Nao resta un instant silencieuse et murmura dans un souffle quasiment inaudible. Elle avoua alors la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Je veux la voir encore une fois avant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

\- Nina?

Nao secoua la tête et essuya les quelques larmes ornant ses yeux. Chie sourit tristement et posa une main sur son épaule. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était de capituler. Car au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait aussi revoir une personne avant de repartir. Enfin si elle pouvait repartir.

\- Très bien. Nous devrions nous préparer à subir les foudres du chef.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle était là. Sans eau, ni nourriture. Elle essaya de garder du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la chaleur de son corps. Mais vêtue d'une simple nuisette, la tâche était difficile. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle distingua un léger bruit et fit face à une lumière. Quelqu'un s'avança vers elle et la saisit sans douceur. On lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux et l'emmena elle ne sait où. Jusqu'à ce que l'emprise se desserre. Elle distingua des pas s'éloigner d'elle pendant que d'autres s'avancèrent.

\- Relèves-toi et retires-moi ce bandeau.

Faisant ce qu'on lui avait dit, Shizuru resta choquée par la personne devant elle. Elle tenta avec une voix asséchée.

\- Natsuki?

La personne arbora un léger sourire vite retombée. Elle lui balança un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise.

\- Je suis sa Mère Saeko Kruger. Pourquoi êtes-vous si intéressée par notre clan?

Shizuru avala la boule dans sa gorge face à l'aura de la femme lui faisant face. Elle répondit tout en enfilant les vêtements.

\- Je voulais des réponses.

La réponse semblait étonnée Saeko. Celle-ci s'avança vers Shizuru. La description qu'on lui avait fait de la jeune femme ne lui avait pas permis de la sentir. Elle en était d'autant plus en colère.

\- Vous avez réussi à retourner deux femmes de notre clan contre nous. Il ne s'agit pas de réponses.

Shizuru fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que son séjour dans la cave l'avait plus amoché qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Je regrette je ne comprends pas.

Saeko secoua la tête. Elle n'appréciait pas le calme qu'émanait de l'autre femme. Elle comprenait la colère de sa fille aînée.

\- Ne niez pas! Nous savons que Nao et Chie sont sur nos terres pour vous retrouver.

Shizuru se gifla mentalement. Elle avait oublié ses deux étudiantes.

\- Ne leur faîtes pas de mal. Ce sont mes étudiantes. Elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Elles sont de notre clan avant d'être vos étudiantes. Alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je souhaite c'est clair?

Shizuru frissonna face à la colère de Saeko. Pourtant elle essaya de comprendre. Avait-elle été aveugle durant tout ce temps? Impossible. Et pourtant ... Elle ne s'était que peu intéressée à ses étudiantes. Physiquement parlant. Elle essaya de visualiser la dentition de ses deux étudiantes, essayant de trouver la réponses qui lui triturait actuellement l'esprit. Mais en vain.

\- Elles sont des Lycans ... Non c'est impossible ...

Saeko s'arrêta nette dans sa colère. La jeune femme ne mentait pas. Elle ignorait la vérité. Elle pouvait le sentir dans sa voix, son odeur et même le voir dans ses yeux. Ses traits se radoucirent légèrement.

\- Nous pardonnerons aux nôtres leur écart. Quant à vous, je me réserve sur votre sort.

Shizuru essaya de rester debout mais fut prise de vertige. Saeko fixa la jeune femme. Natsuki lui avait fait par de son obstination. Mais n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Saeko devait se l'admettre, elle était curieuse de connaître la raison derrière tout cela.

\- Pourquoi une telle obstination? Vous êtes prête à mourir pour montrer au monde que vous avez raison.

Un léger murmure fut sa réponse.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez mais je le fais uniquement pour moi.

Saeko s'accroupit devant sa captive. Elle n'arrivait pas à déceler le mensonge chez elle mais ne pouvait pas la croire. Aucun étranger ne pouvait acquérir aussi facilement sa confiance. Il lui fallait du temps. Trop de temps qu'elle ne pouvait lui en laisser.

\- Vous mentez.

Shizuru essaya de se relever et y parvint après quelques tentatives. Saeko l'avait elle-même précédé dans son geste.

\- Faites de moi ce que vous voulez mais laissez-moi comprendre et voir de mes propres yeux votre don.

Saeko fut étonnée par le plaidoyer de la captive. Elle s'attendait à des larmes, à de la peur ou même à la voir supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve. Mais rien de tout cela. Cela la rendait encore plus admirative de la jeune femme.

\- Notre don?

Shizuru sourit légèrement, oubliant presque sa condition.

\- Vous êtes des êtres exceptionnels capables de tant de choses impossibles pour un humain standard. Vous êtes le lien entre la nature et l'homme. Un lien que j'admire tout en redoutant depuis tant d'années. Un lien qui m'a fait passé pour une folle auprès de mes amis, ma famille et même mes simples connaissances. Mais je ne suis pas folle, je sais ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là.

Saeko fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

Shizuru secoua la tête. Elle se rapprocha de Saeko et s'accroupit devant elle.

\- Je vous ai indirectement étudié. Vous possédez le même système que les loups. Lorsqu'un louveteau veut rejoindre un clan, il doit se soumettre à la volonté de l'alpha. Alors je me soumets à vous. Vous qui êtes l'alpha si je ne m'abuses.

Saeko rigola légèrement tout en faisant signe à Shizuru de se relever.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez un certain cran. Votre raisonnement est exact mais vous n'êtes pas un loup. Qui plus est, vous ne voulez pas rejoindre notre clan. Vous avez déjà votre propre clan.

Shizuru fixa ses pieds puis se murmura

\- J'ai toujours été seule. Pas de clan. Je n'ai même plus de famille digne de ce nom.

Saeko soupira légèrement. La jeune femme devant elle avait eu l'audace de la regarder dans les yeux. Et surtout de faire valoir son point de vue. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie, elle le savait pertinemment. Pour autant, elle voulait lui attribuer un sursis. Lui permettre de mourir en paix avec elle-même.

\- Je déciderais de votre sort plus tard. En attendant, ma fille aînée vous surveillera nuit et jour.

Elle attrapa Shizuru par le cou. Le regard était plus menaçant.

\- Ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de quitter ses terres. Sinon je vous tuerais sans aucun état d'âme. Comme un animal c'est clair?

Shizuru déglutit difficilement.

\- Merci.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse, Saeko desserra son emprise et se retira tout en secouant la tête. Seule, Shizuru distingua une porte et s'empressa de passer le pas de celle-ci. Elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la lueur du jour. Devant elle, une succession de chaumières. Des personnes vaquaient à leurs occupations, des enfants jouaient. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est un village comme un autre ...

Elle scruta les alentours et distingua de dos Natsuki avec son frère. Machinalement, elle s'avança et fut surprise que celle-ci s'arrête de parler lorsqu'elle était à quelques mètres d'elle. Natsuki se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Shizuru inclina légèrement la tête valant un léger grognement de la part du jeune homme. Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- Mère la laissait en vie Takeda.

Takeda s'avança vers Shizuru et cracha à ses chaussures.

\- Je te tuerais moi-même lorsque Mère aura repris ses esprits étrangère.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant Natsuki seule avec Shizuru. Shizuru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer la jeune femme.

\- Arrêtez de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi?

\- M'étudier comme une bête de foire!

Shizuru s'excusa légèrement mais se rapprocha de Natsuki qui resta figée.

\- Laissez-moi vous voir Natsuki.

Natsuki souffla et secoua la tête. La proximité de la jeune femme la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Jamais.

\- Pourquoi? Votre mère m'a offert un sursis alors je mourrais avec ce secret. Laissez-moi voir votre vraie personnalité.

Natsuki rigola amèrement. Les propos de la jeune femme l'avait vexé.

\- Je suis ce que je suis. Vous croyez que je joue un rôle là? Vous êtes encore plus stupide que ...

Natsuki s'arrêta en pleine phrase et commença à marcher. Intriguée, Shizuru la suivit et fut étonnée de voir ses étudiantes. Natsuki explosa de colère tout en saisissant par le col l'une d'entre elles.

\- ça ne te suffisait pas de quitter les nôtres. Fallait aussi que tu ramènes une étrangère.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la scène. Nao essaya de se défaire de l'emprise mais en vain.

\- Je n'ai pas trahi les nôtres.

Natsuki repoussa violemment Nao qui se retrouva à terre.

\- Vas-t-en. Tu n'as plus ta place ici. Et toi non plus Chie!

Chie essaya de raisonner Natsuki.

\- Nous sommes venues uniquement pour la surveiller.

Shizuru remarqua une lueur beaucoup plus sombre dans les yeux de Natsuki. Celle-ci s'avança dangereusement vers Chie qui ne bougea pas.

\- La surveiller? Vous étiez donc ici depuis le début! Repartez toi et l'autre.

Nao se remit difficilement debout.

\- Je suis ta soeur Natsuki.

Shizuru frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki propulser Nao contre un arbre.

\- Ma soeur? Tu n'es qu'un enfant qu'on a récupéré. Mère ne serait pas aussi clémente si tu n'étais pas liée à Himeno ...

\- Natsuki ça suffit!

Natsuki se calma sur le coup suite à la présence de sa mère. Celle-ci s'approcha de Nao et la releva. Elle s'adressa à son propre sang.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire justice. Ce n'est pas à toi de juger Chie ou Nao.

Natsuki mit un coup de poing dans un arbre et explosa de colère.

\- Mère ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger. Et crois-moi Nao que je te ferais quitter cette terre de grès ou de force lorsque je deviendrais le chef!

Sur ce, Natsuki s'éclipsa. Nao grimaça de douleurs. Elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle distingua une personne dans la foule. Elle murmura doucement.

\- Nina ...

La dénommée Nina s'avança et soutient à son tour Nao.

\- C'est de ma faute.

Nao secoua la tête tout en s'appuyant sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux.

\- Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Nao hocha simplement la tête. Chie s'avança vers Saeko et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Nous n'avons pas quitter le clan, nous ...

\- Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire.

Chie sourit légèrement.

\- J'avais oublié.

Saeko hocha la tête et invita Chie à la suivre. Seule, Shizuru essaya de retrouver Natsuki. Après plus de vingt minutes de recherches, elle la retrouva assise sur un rocher. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés. Shizuru s'avança mais fut arrêtée.

\- Vas-t-en étrangère.

Shizuru secoua la tête et s'installa à côté de Natsuki. Le silence prit peu à peu la place jusqu'à ce que Natsuki se décide à le rompre.

\- C'est une malédiction. Pas un don.

Shizuru observa son homologue qui rouvrit les yeux. Les pupilles dilatées, Shizuru fit face à un regard inhumain. Natsuki reprit plus difficilement.

\- Les humains nous tueront comme ils tuent la forêt amazonienne.

Shizuru ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- La colère est à l'origine de ... ça?

Natsuki soupira légèrement. Elle essaya de reprendre son attitude cool. La présence de la jeune femme était une bonne comme une mauvaise chose.

\- La colère et d'autres sentiments.

Shizuru fixa un point imaginaire puis murmura. Peut-être qu'ici, elle pouvait se livrer.

\- Vous savez pourquoi ?

\- L'adrénaline sûrement.

\- Je parlais de moi. La raison pour laquelle je veux vous connaître?

Natsuki souffla légèrement. Cette discussion n'amènerait que sur des hypothèses scientifiques ou autres. Ce qu'elle détestait. Shizuru reprit plus difficilement.

\- J'avais seize ans quand c'est arrivé et depuis je ne peux pas avancer sans comprendre.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais fixa la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait un regard triste, les yeux clos. Natsuki ressentit la douleur de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé?

\- La mort de mes parents.

Natsuki ne quitta pas des yeux la jeune femme. Elle vit quelques larmes couler sur les joues de celle-ci. Elle se mettait à nu devant elle. Natsuki ne savait pas si elle devait en être flattée ou juste voir cela comme un moyen pour l'autre femme de l'apprivoiser.

\- Je voulais faire du camping. Comme les autres gens de ma classe. Mon père avait donc fait de son mieux pour me faire plaisir. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ...

\- Jusqu'à?

Shizuru rouvrit les yeux et essuya les larmes.

\- Aucune importance.

Natsuki allait répliquer mais sentit une chaleur supplémentaire sur sa main. Shizuru la fixa avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suis désolée pour la souffrance que je vous ai causé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal. Je ... Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Natsuki étudia la jeune femme de plus près. Elle aurait été honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait que celle-ci la subjuguait. Que ce soit par son attitude mais également par ce dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. Son odeur, son rythme cardiaque mais surtout les émotions vives qui passait à travers ses yeux d'une couleur unique. Natsuki hocha légèrement la tête et murmura tout en se relevant.

\- Venez. La nuit commence à tomber.

* * *

Au soir, Natsuki fixa Shizuru en face d'elle. Celle-ci dégustait le repas que lui avait proposé Nina. Nina qui se trouvait actuellement à ses côtés et qui foudroyait du regard Natsuki. A ses côtés se trouvait Nao et Chie pendant que Takeda et Saeko étaient aux extrémités de la table. Natsuki grogna légèrement à l'intention de sa soeur.

\- Quoi?

Nina secoua la tête et se releva.

\- Tu as le culot de me demander quoi? Tu as délibérément essayé de tuer Nao. Nao ta petite-soeur. Ma grande-soeur. Et tu oses demander quoi?

Natsuki se contenta de finir son repas. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit le regard persévérant de sa soeur de sang.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'excuser?

Nina allait reprendre son plaidoyer mais sentit une main sur la sienne. Nao secoua la tête et lui intima de se rasseoir. Shizuru continua à fixer Natsuki pendant quelques instants puis rompit le contact visuel lorsqu'une personne fit son entrée. Takeda se releva avec un large sourire, là où Chie devient pâle comme un linge.

\- Aoi mon ange. Où étais-tu?

Celle-ci n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de Takeda et s'avança vers Chie. Celle-ci se releva sur le coup.

\- Saeko, merci pour ce repas. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina et passa devant Aoi qui lui saisit le bras. Chie se décala et murmura amèrement.

\- Ta fille et ton homme ont sûrement besoin de toi.

Takeda fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Saeko quant à elle se leva également.

\- Il semblerait qu'il est temps pour nous de rejoindre notre demeure.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur, celle-ci fixa un instant Natsuki qui gémit après quelques secondes.

\- Mais Mère ...

La plainte fut arrêtée d'un seul coup alors que personne n'avait émis la moindre réponse. Natsuki se dirigea vers Shizuru et balança sans grande formalité.

\- Par ici.

Shizuru fut conduite à quelques mètres de son lieu de repas. Elle entra dans une demeure et se fit arrêtée par le corps de Natsuki.

\- Tu es chez moi ici. Dors où tu veux.

Sur ce, elle s'affala sur le canapé sous le regard surpris de Shizuru. Celle-ci s'avança vers la propriétaire et s'assied sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- Puis-je demander quelque chose?

Natsuki soupira en terme de réponse mais rouvrit les yeux.

\- Chie et Nao sont vos soeurs?

Natsuki sourit légèrement mais secoua la tête. Shizuru tenta une deuxième question.

\- Alors pourquoi ...

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec vos recherches.

Shizuru se sentit offusquée.

\- Je ne suis pas uniquement intéressée par mes recherches. Me prenez-vous pour quelqu'un d'aussi détachée?

Natsuki passa une main sur son visage.

\- En quoi mon avis vous intéresse? Allez dormir. Il y a un lit un peu plus loin.

Shizuru souffla légèrement mais se dirigea à la recherche du lit. Elle fut surprise de voir l'ensemble de ses affaires dans une chambre. Elle sourit légèrement tout en saisissant un cahier. Elle commença à écrire mais se ravisa. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cheminée avec l'ensemble de ses recherches. Elle fut surprise de ne pas tomber sur Natsuki. Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur de la cheminée et commença à brûler ses recherches. Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle sans bruit tout en fronçant les sourcils. Shizuru sursauta face à la prise soudaine de parole de la part de son homologue.

\- Que faites-vous?

Shizuru haussa les épaules tout en poursuivant son acte. Natsuki s'accroupit à proximité et contempla la beauté de Shizuru. Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence. Natsuki murmura doucement.

\- Mère a raison ... Vous êtes différente.

Shizuru saisit la dernière chose à brûler. Son carnet de croquis. Elle allait le jeter dans les flammes lorsqu'elle se fit interrompre. Natsuki saisit le carnet et secoua la tête.

\- Ceci vous appartient. Gardez-le.

Shizuru sentit un contact chaud sur sa main. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes différente de ce que je pensais.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais sentit une main au dessus de la sienne.

\- Vous êtes gentille et attentionnée. Même si vous me détestez, votre nature reprend le dessus. Merci.

Sur ce, elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Natsuki et se releva. Natsuki resta figée face au geste puis se releva à son tour. Elle frotta l'arrière de sa tête tout en fixant le couloir. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Seule, elle laissa un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être qu'avec le temps ... Je suis idiote de penser à ce genre de chose. Surtout avec une étrangère.

* * *

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil. Un détail la dérangeait dans son moment de repos. Elle écouta plus attentivement et distingua une respiration irrégulière, un souffle saccagé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et déglutit légèrement. L'instinct du prédateur avait prit le dessus. Elle s'avança dans la nuit pleine vers le lieu de la nuisance. Une porte la séparait de sa proie. Elle allait l'ouvrir mais distingua un murmure à travers la porte. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser son envie animale. La place n'était pas à la chasse. Après une reprise de conscience, elle ouvrit la porte et distingua Shizuru. Celle-ci était en sueurs et semblait se débattre face à quelque chose. Elle s'avança vers le lieu de couchage et au moment même où elle allait poser une main sur la jeune femme, celle-ci se réveilla en hurlant. Instinctivement, Shizuru se colla contre la tête du lit, les bras devant elle. Elle murmura tout en dégoulinant de sueurs.

\- Non ... Laissez-moi appeler les secours ... Ils ne sont pas morts.

Natsuki s'agenouilla sur le lit en face de Shizuru. Elle allait parler mais se fit arrêter.

\- Ne me tuez pas ... Je ne dirais rien sur vous.

La douceur n'étant pas le fort de Natsuki, elle attrapa assez rudement Shizuru par les épaules.

\- C'est un cauchemar! Réveillez-vous.

Shizuru frissonnait suite à la prise ferme. Elle avait peur. Natsuki essaya de faire abstraction des émotions de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit un toucher sur sa joue. Shizuru semblait avoir repris pied. Elle caressa doucement le visage de Natsuki et murmura.

\- Vos yeux brillent comme les siens dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas mon imagination.

Natsuki ferma instinctivement les yeux et tenta de se relever.

\- Dormez.

Elle sentit une prise sur sa main.

\- Aidez-moi à comprendre pourquoi il m'a épargné.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à ce murmure.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

Shizuru allait répliquer mais s'arrêta. Elle secoua la tête et sourit tristement.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé. Merci.

\- Pourquoi me remerciez-vous?

Shizuru se repositionna dans le lit et tourna le dos à son hôte. Natsuki soupira légèrement mais distingua un léger murmure lorsqu'elle referma la porte.

\- Pour me laissez vous voir.

Machinalement, elle se regarda dans le miroir du couloir et grogna légèrement. Elle devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Surtout en présence de la scientifique.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	8. Chapitre 2:2

**Note de l'auteur : **** Merci pour les reviews. Je suis désolée pour le rythme plus lent de parution mais je ne peux pas faire mieux ^^. Je comble le rythme plus lent avec des chapitres plus longs. En espérant ne pas perdre de lecteurs/lectrices en cours de route. Bonne lecture. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

**Lycans**

**Partie II : Captivité**

**Chapitre 2 : "_lub siab xav ntawm tus hma"_**

Shizuru n'aimait pas la sensation actuelle. Depuis plus de deux heures, elle devait subir le regard oppressant de Natsuki sur elle. Pour autant celle-ci n'était pas à proximité. Elle semblait aider dans la reconstruction d'une demeure. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, elle faisait face au regard de Natsuki. Shizuru sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Une main. Elle reconnut alors la jeune sœur de Natsuki. Celle-ci lui sourit et se positionna à ses côtés. Shizuru posa son carnet de croquis. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps mais elle avait vite compris que la jeune femme était curieuse de nature. Un trait de caractère bien différent de sa soeur aînée.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Natsuki?

\- Je vous demande pardon?

Nina désigna sa sœur de la tête. Celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était le centre d'intérêt de la discussion. Nina lui fit signe de la main valant un regard noir de la part de sa soeur aînée.

\- Elle ne cesse de vous regarder depuis toute à l'heure.

Shizuru haussa les épaules. Il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions sur son hôte. Pour autant, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Elle me surveille. Rien de plus.

Nina sourit légèrement. Elle connaissait sa soeur par coeur. Elle décida de laisser en suspens son observation et son analyse. La scientifique ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre. Et elle ne voulait pas subir la colère de sa soeur. Qui sait la manière qu'elle utiliserait pour se venger. Nina pensait directement à Nao. Elle déglutit difficilement puis balança sans réfléchir.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de vous regarder pour savoir où vous êtes.

\- Comment ça?

Nina devient subitement muette. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Shizuru sourit légèrement face à cela.

\- Je vois. Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de cela. Surtout avec moi. Parlons de toi alors. Comment étaient les cours?

Nina haussa à son tour les épaules. Elle décida de se relever.

\- J'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'avais hâte de rentrer.

Shizuru hocha la tête. Elle appréciait la jeune femme. Et elle en avait assez d'être seule. Elle essaya alors de retenir la jeune femme.

\- Puis-je demander pourquoi la situation est aussi tendu avec Nao-san et ta soeur?

Nina souffla légèrement mais reprit sa position initiale.

\- C'est compliqué. Disons que Natsuki en veut à Nao pour son départ. Même si elle ne connaît pas tout. Natsuki n'est pas très patiente et clémente.

Shizuru fixa alors Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait tenir sans difficulté une poutre pesant à vue d'oeil plus de cinquante kilos. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki fusiller du regard un homme.

\- Je l'aime bien. Elle est quelqu'un de bien. Derrière ses allures froides.

Nina semblait choquée par les dires de la scientifique. Celle-ci ne put se contrôler de rire légèrement. Elle fixa un instant Nina.

\- Je ne comprends pas quelque chose ... Vous possédez tous huit incisives. Natsuki en possède également huit mais pourquoi je n'en ai perçu que six la première fois?

Nina secoua la tête. Elle était lasse de ce genre de discussion. Elle appréciait la jeune femme. Mais pas la scientifique.

\- Revoilà la scientifique ... Ne posez pas de question là-dessus.

Shizuru souffla légèrement. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait que se coucher.

\- Sur quoi puis-je poser des questions alors?

\- Pas sur ça.

Shizuru scanna l'environnement et s'arrêta en voyant Chie avec une jeune femme. Elle tenta alors.

\- Pourquoi est-elle partie?

Nina fixa à son tour Chie puis murmura doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre là-dessus.

Shizuru se releva, défaite. La vérité est qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle pensait obtenir des réponses à l'intérieur de la réserve mais c'était l'inverse. Elle était encore plus dans l'ignorance. Elle sourit légèrement à Nina pour masquer son malaise.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose?

Nina fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour ses deux-là.

Shizuru sourit légèrement. Peut-être que la subtilité était ce qui fonctionnait avec Nina.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Chie-san et de votre belle-soeur mais de contribuer à la vie de la réserve.

Nina se mordit l'intérieur de la joue face à sa bêtise.

\- Je ... Vous pouvez m'aider pour le dîner si vous voulez.

Nina allait se relever mais grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle vit son frère se diriger vers Aoi et Chie. Shizuru posa une main sur celle de la jeune femme.

\- Qui y'a-t-il?

Celle-ci secoua la tête. Elle pouvait répondre à cette question étant donnée que la vérité lui apparaîtrait bientôt en direct.

\- Des ennuis.

Shizuru se rassie pour toutes questions.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Natsuki ne quittait pas des yeux Shizuru. Elle se maudissait de ne comprendre que la moitié de ses paroles. Trop éloignée.

\- Natsuki!

Celle-ci dévisagea le jeune homme qui déglutit difficilement.

\- Je veux juste être sûr que tu tiens bien.

Après un léger hochement de la tête, elle reporta son attention sur Shizuru. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit Shizuru rire. Elle ne savait pas la raison mais elle aimait le son de celui-ci. Doux et apaisant. Natsuki se posait des questions sur Shizuru. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée mais la scientifique était déjà à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir. Elle l'avait senti. Elle l'avait revu en début d'après-midi, assise sur les marches d'un porche. Carnet de croquis en main. Elle voulait comprendre son cauchemar d'hier et surtout les quelques mots perçus. C'est la première fois qu'elle avait autant ressenti la peur de la jeune femme. Son cauchemar semblait avoir réveillé une ancienne douleur. La question était laquelle? Natsuki se retrouvait face à une énigme.

\- Plus haut bon sang!

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils face à l'ordre. Elle lâcha d'un coup sec la poutre de soutien. Pas pour l'ordre mais parce qu'elle avait vu le changement de posture de sa soeur. Elle suivit son regard et secoua la tête. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien alors débrouilles-toi.

* * *

Chie ne voulait pas lui faire face. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y souper. Depuis son arrivée, elle la voyait, elle la sentait. Et pire, elle la désirait. Ce désir qu'elle ne devait pas ressentir. Qu'elle ne devait plus ressentir.

\- Chie s'il te plaît.

Chie s'arrêta en plein milieu sa marche. Elle se retourna et essaya de paraître froide.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire et fous-moi la paix tu entends!

Aoi gifla Chie et commença à pleurer.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça Chie!

Chie voulait prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Lui caresser les cheveux. L'embrasser et surtout lui faire l'amour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle dit alors la seule chose qu'elle pouvait.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

Aoi s'avança et murmura doucement.

\- Tu m'as laissé tomber.

Chie secoua la tête.

\- Tu as un homme et une fille. Et c'est moi qui t'aies laissé tomber?

\- Tu ne comprends donc rien. Sais-tu combien ton absence m'a faite souffrir?

Chie leva la main en l'air.

\- Le fait que tu as une fille me signale que t'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à t'en remettre.

Chie fixa derrière Aoi.

\- Ton homme te cherche. Je peux sentir sa colère.

\- Il n'est pas en colère.

\- Au vraiment? Il ne veut pas que je te parles. Je ne sais pas de quoi il a peur cet abruti! Tu l'as choisi après tout.

Takeda arriva à grande enjambée avec sa fille dans les main. Il la donna à Aoi.

\- C'est moi que tu traites d'abruti? Aoi rentres.

Chie secoua la tête.

\- Abruti est faible dans son comportement.

Takeda s'avança vers Chie et posa un doigt sur son épaule.

\- Si tu veux rester en vie. Reste loin de ma femme et de ma fille c'est clair!

Chie gifla le doigt et pointa du doigt la fillette.

\- A un an elle n'est pas capable de comprendre que tu es un idiot.

Takeda frappa Chie au visage qui perdit l'équilibre.

\- ça suffit. Et pour ta gouverne ma fille à deux ans.

Chie essuya sa lèvre inférieure. Son sang bouillait mais elle ne devait pas laisser parler la colère. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et fixa un instant la fillette. Aoi semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message. Alors que Takeda lui saisit violemment l'avant-bras, Chie se releva.

\- Aoi ... Elle ... C'est impossible ...

Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête. Takeda s'arrêta dans son geste et fixa à son tour sa fille. Il fixa alors Chie. La colère était percevable dans ses yeux. Chie déglutit difficilement face à l'aura du jeune homme. C'était un mauvais présage. Celui-ci gifla Aoi et explosa de colère.

\- Aoi!

Chie ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Elle décida alors de faire la chose la plus stupide qu'elle aurait pu faire. Le provoquer.

\- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à elle alors que c'est moi qui t'aies faite cocu? Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille si tu n'es pas qu'un lâche.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. L'élément déclencheur.

* * *

Shizuru n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle, un homme avait d'un coup changé en loup. La taille du loup la glaça au plus profond de son être. Elle resta pétrifié face à l'avancée du loup. Elle entendit cependant une voix familière.

\- Chie! Non!

Natsuki était à ses côtés et semblait légèrement anxieuse. Shizuru reporta alors son regard sur le loup pour en distinguer deux. Il semblait de la même taille même si l'un d'entre eux semblait plus imposant. Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- C'était à prévoir que ça allait finir comme ça. Nina va chercher Maman. Maintenant.

Natsuki reporta son regard sur Shizuru .

\- Comme je ne cesse de vous le répéter c'est une malédiction. Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite?

L'attaque avait commencé. Shizuru regarda avec effroi l'un des loups prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la scène. Elle fixa alors Natsuki et murmura comme une prière.

\- Faîtes quelque chose. Je vous en prie.

Natsuki resta paralysée face au regard de Shizuru. Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers les deux loups. Elle saisit un bâton sur sa route et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le loup dominant. Celui-ci se retourna et grogna. Les dents acérées en sang, il semblait prêt à attaquer Natsuki. Celle-ci prit un ton dur.

\- Oses me défier Takeda.

Le loup grogna et se redirigea sur sa cible d'origine.

\- Takeda assez!

Il s'arrêta net et fixa à l'arrière de Natsuki. Celle-ci se retourna et distingua sa mère. Takeda se retira, laissant l'autre loup sans vie. Natsuki secoua la tête tout en fixant le loup vaincu.

\- C'était stupide de le défier.

Elle se retourna vers Aoi et secoua la tête.

\- Vois où ta bêtise nous mène.

Sur ce, elle allait se retirer mais son regard se porta sur Shizuru. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé et semblait changé en statut de pierre. Elle s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Chie ira bien. Elle est juste ... Bref, elle s'en remettra.

Shizuru fixa alors Natsuki et s'écrasa dans son torse en larmes sur le regard surpris de l'autre femme. D'abord réticente, Natsuki caressa doucement le dos de Shizuru. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit Shizuru se détendre. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Elle l'avait elle-même ressenti la première fois qu'elle avait été témoin d'une telle scène. La peur.

* * *

Natsuki était dans l'embrasure de la porte. Devant elle, Shizuru nettoyait les plaies de son étudiante. Elle décida d'avertir de sa présence par un léger toussotement. Shizuru poursuivit son ouvrage sans même la regarder. Tout en replongeant le tissus dans l'eau, elle murmura, impuissante.

\- Il lui faut un médecin.

Natsuki secoua machinalement la tête, restant en retrait.

\- Mai passera un peu plus tard pour des contrôles. Pas de médecin.

Shizuru tapota doucement le front de Chie, le regard vague.

\- Reito avait raison ...

\- Qui est Reito?

Shizuru haussa machinalement les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas parler de lui. Surtout pas à Natsuki. Celle-ci décida de poursuivre sur une autre question.

\- Raison sur quoi?

\- Sur vous. Des animaux ... Là où je pensais faire face à des humains capables de grandes choses. Et surtout capables de réfléchir.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le ton de la discussion.

\- Nous sommes humains.

Shizuru se releva brusquement et pointa du doigt Chie.

\- Quel homme pourrait mettre en pièce un autre humain sans aucune raison d'ailleurs? Et quel peuple regarderait sans même lever le petit doigt? Votre comportement est tout sauf humain!

Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru et secoua la tête.

\- Vous vouliez nous voir. Satisfaite?

Shizuru ria amèrement.

\- Chie est quelqu'un que j'aime bien. Elle est quelqu'un de bien. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir pour aucune raison.

\- Il y a une raison. Vous l'ignorez et n'êtes sûrement pas prête à l'entendre.

Shizuru allait répliquer mais entendit un léger murmure derrière elle. Chie ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais les referma. Natsuki s'avança à proximité de la jeune femme et scanna ses blessures.

\- Tu devrais être capable de te lever d'ici quelques jours.

Sur ce, elle s'adressa à Shizuru.

\- Nous sommes peut-être des animaux mais nous mettons un point d'honneur à respecter certaines règles. Règles qu'elle a enfreint. Elle ne peut sans prendre qu'à elle-même.

Shizuru répondit amèrement tout en déposant le chiffon humide sur la table de chevet.

\- Si tel est le cas pourquoi êtes-vous intervenue?

Natsuki se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la pièce sans répondre à cette dernière. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle fit face à son frère, adossé sur le mur du couloir.

\- J'aimerais moi-aussi savoir pourquoi tu es intervenue. Ceci ne te concernait pas Natsuki.

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre et poursuivit sa route vers une table-bar. Elle s'installa sur un siège faisant face à sa mère. Celle-ci ne semblait pas en colère contrairement à ce que pensait Natsuki. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête tout en portant son regard sur sa progéniture.

\- Même si je connais déjà la réponse j'aimerais l'entendre à voix haute. Pourquoi?

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en haussant les épaules.

\- En quoi est-ce important? J'ai juste réagi par instinct.

Saeko posa une main sur celle de sa fille et murmura.

\- Rien à voir avec le fait que l'étrangère t'a demandé d'intervenir alors?

Natsuki resta un instant le regard vague puis finit par se relever de sa place. Elle quitta la demeure sans un mot. Takeda rejoint quelque instant après sa mère tout en abaissant légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Mère.

Saeko essaya de ne pas laisser parler sa colère mais en vain.

\- Quel exemple montres-tu aux jeunes en réagissant d'une manière aussi primaire!

Pour simple réponse Takeda répondit en colère.

\- Je ne peux pas défendre mon honneur sans obtenir une réprimande de mon chef par contre Natsuki qui se lie à une étrangère ne ...

\- Silence!

Takeda recula face à la colère de sa génitrice. Celle-ci reprit plus doucement.

\- Ta soeur essaie de contrôler son désir de tuer cette étrangère à chaque fois qu'elle la sent ou la voit contrairement à toi qui essaie de tuer à tout bout de champs. Voilà pourquoi Natsuki n'a obtenu aucun reproche de ma part. Si elle la choisit ni toi ni moi ne pourront faire quelque chose. Me suis-je bien faîte comprendre Takeda?

\- Oui Mère.

\- Tu iras t'excuser auprès de Chie une fois qu'elle sera remise sur pied. Suis-je assez claire?

Le jeune homme ne put que capituler en signe de réponse. Saeko fixa la retraite de son fils puis parla d'une voix un peu plus claire.

\- Vous savez que j'arrive à vous sentir même si je ne vous vois pas ?

Shizuru sortit du renforcement du couloir légèrement rougissante.

\- Je m'excuse pour ma curiosité.

Saeko embraya sur un sujet plus difficile.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

Shizuru porta machinalement son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Chie-san.

\- Pas pour vous?

Shizuru haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis condamnée à mourir ici alors ... Je suis juste ... En colère.

\- En colère?

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi de telles réactions arrivent. D'abord votre fille balance Nao-san contre un arbre, au risque de la tuer. Ensuite votre fils essaie de tuer Chie-san sans aucune explication. Les Lycans n'agissent qu'en suivant leur colère.

Saeko resta un instant silencieuse puis murmura doucement.

\- Il est difficile de tout comprendre en étant un humain. Vous n'êtes pas la première étrangère qui trouve sa place parmi nôtres. Vous n'êtes pas non plus la première à penser ce genre de chose. Pour autant ... Nous ne sommes pas les monstres que vous pensez.

Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux puis murmura douloureusement.

\- J'ai essayé de penser que vous étiez bons même après ma première rencontre avec l'un des vôtres mais ... Il semblerait que ma première impression était la bonne.

Saeko fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par votre première rencontre?

Shizuru secoua la tête en essayant de rester stoïque malgré les souvenirs douloureux lui revenant en mémoire. Néanmoins, Saeko posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas masquer vos émotions avec nous ... Je ressens votre peur ainsi que votre douleur.

Shizuru décala sa main et se releva.

\- Je retournes voir si Chie-san va bien.

* * *

Au soir, Shizuru fut surprise de trouver Natsuki sur le porche de sa demeure. Celle-ci se releva lorsqu'elle vit l'étrangère. Shizuru passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle sentit la présence de Natsuki derrière elle mais ne dit rien. Celle-ci finit par se placer à ses côtés et regarder les flammes. Après plusieurs minutes, un murmure se fit entendre.

\- lub siab xav ntawm tus hma.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en fixant Natsuki. Celle-ci avait le regard vague. Les flammes dansant dans ses iris légèrement noircis. Natsuki reprit sans porter d'attention à l'étrangère.

\- Imprégnation.

\- Imprégnation?

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis reporta son regard sur le feu.

\- Voilà ce qui a conduit mon stupide frère à vouloir tuer Chie. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu tuer Nao ... Voilà pourquoi je suis intervenue lors de votre demande. Uniquement pour l'imprégnation.

Shizuru allait en demander plus mais se fit arrêter par Natsuki. Celle-ci se releva tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

\- Allez dormir. La journée a été dure pour vous.

\- Natsuki?

Celle-ci s'arrêta sans se retourner. Shizuru prit alors difficilement la parole.

\- Votre mère ... Vous luttez pour ne pas me tuer malgré votre désir. Est-ce vrai?

Natsuki poursuivit sa route non sans un dernière murmure.

\- lub siab xav ntawm tus hma.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Natsuki fut surprise de ne pas trouver Shizuru. Elle la trouva dans une partie en retrait de la réserve. Celle-ci était assise et avait son carnet de croquis en main. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle visualisa Natsuki.

\- Vous avez mis du temps à me retrouver.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle détailla la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi portez-vous mes affaires?

\- Simple curiosité.

\- Curiosité?

Shizuru hocha la tête.

\- J'ai essayé de masquer mon odeur pour voir si vous pouvez me retrouver. Je suis déçue qu'il vous ait fallu aussi longtemps.

Natsuki grogna légèrement tout en s'installant à proximité de la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête.

\- C'est un endroit de recueillement ici. Vous ne devriez pas être ici.

\- Comment ça?

Natsuki se releva et commença à marcher. Comprenant le message, Shizuru se releva et la suivit. Après quelques minutes, Shizuru fit face à plusieurs tombes. Elle les détailla un instant et s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre elles en particulier.

\- Kruger Daisuke ... Votre ...

\- Père.

\- Je suis désolée.

Natsuki haussa les épaules et ramassa une pièce à terre. Elle la déposa sur le haut de la pierre tombale et ferma les yeux. Comprenant le recueillement de la jeune femme, Shizuru décida de rester en retrait. Elle fixa alors les autres tombes et s'avança vers l'une d'entre elles. Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée par l'entente d'une voix derrière elle.

\- C'est la mère de Nao.

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête puis sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Laissons les esprits en paix.

Une fois en retrait, Shizuru reprit la parole.

\- Nao n'est pas votre soeur?

Natsuki secoua la tête. Elle se réinstalla sur une souche à proximité.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à vos questions? Vous ne répondez pas aux miennes.

Shizuru s'installa en face de Natsuki.

\- Une question pour une réponse cela vous va?

Natsuki sourit légèrement.

\- A vous l'honneur.

Shizuru décida de commencer par ce qui était le moins douloureux pour elle.

\- Reito est mon ex-petit-ami.

Natsuki grogna légèrement à l'information.

\- Vous vous êtes donnée à lui?

Shizuru s'arrêta sur la question.

\- Quel genre de question est-ce? Et puis c'est à vous de répondre à l'une de mes questions.

Natsuki se remémora l'ensemble des questions puis finit par lâcher.

\- Non elle n'est pas ma soeur de sang.

Le jeu fut arrêté par une tierce personne. Natsuki fixa l'intruse et souffla légèrement.

\- Quoi encore Nina?

Celle-ci prit place à côté de sa soeur et fixa Shizuru.

\- Rien. Sauf que tu m'avez promis de m'accompagner.

Natsuki se releva. Elle fixa un instant Shizuru puis désigna son carnet de croquis.

\- Nous nous verrons ce soir. Ne faites pas de bêtises en attendant. Takeda vous aura sans doute à l'oeil. Je ne le provoquerais pas si j'étais vous.

* * *

Shizuru décida d'aller vers le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien. Avec Chie. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Chie réveillée.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un léger silence prit alors place. Ce fut Chie qui le rompit.

\- Takeda n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils mais décida d'alimenter la discussion.

\- Il a essayé de vous tuer. En quoi est-il une bonne personne?

Chie s'adossa à la tête du lit en maintenant une position assise. Elle fixa alors la porte entrouverte et murmura.

\- Il l'est. Ne le jugez pas sans comprendre ses raisons.

Shizuru fredonna une réponse.

\- C'est à cause de l'imprégnation c'est bien ça?

\- Qui vous a parlé de ça?

\- Natsuki.

Chie sourit légèrement puis ferma doucement les yeux.

\- Natsuki semble vous apprécier. C'est une chose rare.

Un long silence suivit avant que Chie ne reprenne la parole.

\- Takeda et moi étions comme des frères ...

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils mais posa une main réconfortante sur celle de Chie. Celle-ci reprit avec un léger sourire.

\- Nous avons souvent fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Mais à l'adolescence ... Aoi est entrée en ligne de mire. Notre complicité s'est alors transformée en rivalité ... Pour obtenir son coeur.

Shizuru osa alors.

\- C'est Takeda qui ...

\- Non c'est moi qui ai eu son coeur mais ...

\- Mais?

Chie fixa au-delà de la fenêtre.

\- Cette partie ... Je ne peux pas vous la révéler.

\- Qu'est-ce-que l'imprégnation?

Chie semblait surprise par la question. Elle allait répondre mais se fit arrêter par une tierce personne. Nao entra dans la chambre tout en refermant derrière elle.

\- Qui vous a parlé de cela?

\- Natsuki.

\- Alors c'est à Natsuki de vous répondre. Pas à Chie.

Comprenant la demande, Shizuru s'excusa et se dirigea à l'extérieur. Seule, elle essaya de se remémorer une partie de ses recherches. Jamais, elle n'avait entendu ce mot. Elle voulait comprendre la raison pour laquelle personne ne souhaitait répondre à sa question. Elle décida de rentrer chez Natsuki et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit les différents placards mais ne distingua rien. Elle sursauta à l'entente d'une voix derrière elle.

\- Que cherchez-vous?

Shizuru se détendit lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait épuisée mais se contenta de rester droite.

\- Je voulais ... Cuisiner pour vous.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Elle allait s'en aller mais se fit arrêter par un murmure.

\- Parlez-moi de l'imprégnation.

Tout en énonçant sa requête, elle se retrouva à quelques pas de Natsuki. Celle-ci allait reprendre sa route mais se fit saisir au bras.

\- Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez toujours envie de me tuer.

Elle se fit plaquer contre le mur et sentit un souffle chaud au niveau de son oreille droite. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise mais Natsuki avait beaucoup trop de force pour elle. Elle traita cependant les quelques mots.

\- La perte de contrôle.

Elle sentit la prise se faire plus ferme. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds, maintenue fermement par Natsuki. Celle-ci la fixa alors avec une lueur animal dans les yeux. Elle reprit avec une voix plus profonde.

\- L'imprégnation est ce que me fait perdre le contrôle.

Shizuru déglutit difficilement face à l'aura de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle distingua une sorte de duvet sur le visage de Natsuki. Elle frissonna face à ce qu'elle vit.

\- La peur ne fait qu'accentuer mon envie de vous tuer.

Shizuru essaya de se décaler tout en poussant son agresseur avec ses mains posées sur la poitrine de Natsuki. Elle fut surprise de la chaleur qu'émanait de la jeune femme.

\- Votre toucher ne fait qu'accentuer mon envie de vous tuer.

Shizuru posa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme et murmura alors difficilement.

\- Alors pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas?

Natsuki ferma les yeux et souffla légèrement. Shizuru distingua un changement soudain dans la température corporelle de celle-ci. Le duvet disparut petit à petit et la prise se fit plus souple. Natsuki rouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru, surprise par le geste.

\- Parce qu'il y a un sentiment plus fort que mon envie de vous tuer.

Shizuru se décala et garda une légère distance de sécurité.

\- Quel est ce sentiment?

Natsuki commença une retraite non sans un léger murmure laissant un goût amer dans la bouche de Shizuru.

\- L'envie de vous posséder.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	9. Chapitre 2:3

**Note de l'auteur : **** Merci pour les reviews. J'ai en tête une autre fiction qui me ronge et qui me prend la plupart de mon temps. De ce fait, LYCANS n'avance pas énormément. Voici le dernier chapitre de la partie II. Etant donnée que j'ai rallongé les chapitres, il est normal que cette partie n'en possède que trois. La partie III ne verra sans doute pas le jour avant plusieurs semaines. Elle sera centrée sur la relation entre Natsuki et Shizuru. Je pense qu'après elle, il y aura sans doute une dernière partie ou tout au moins un épilogue. Je fais donc appel à votre patience chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je vous en remercie par avance. Lasolitaire.**

**Lycans**

**Partie II : Captivité**

**Chapitre 3 : Possession.**

Shizuru n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait même verrouillé la porte de la chambre. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas faîte jusque-là. Elle n'osait d'ailleurs pas sortir de la pièce. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait ... Elle avait peur. Peur que Natsuki ne lui fasse quelque chose de mal. La fasse souffrir. Une succession de coup sur sa porte la firent sursauter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle se fit devancer.

\- Shizuru ? Êtes-vous réveillée?

Shizuru souffla légèrement lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Mai. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte à l'aubergiste. Celle-ci sourit légèrement puis s'invita elle-même dans la pièce. Tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, elle prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis jamais venue ici.

\- Dans la réserve?

\- Non ici. Dans la chambre de Natsuki.

Shizuru se maudit mentalement pour sa bêtise. Évidemment qu'elle avait remarqué que cette maison ne possédait qu'une seule chambre. Elle m'avait pas comprit pourquoi Natsuki lui avait offert son lieu de couchage. Jusqu'à hier soir.

\- Natsuki est venue me voir ce matin. Elle s'inquiète pour vous.

Mai rigola légèrement face à la surprise dans les yeux de Shizuru. Elle reprit tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Venez.

\- Je ...

\- Elle n'est pas ici.

Shizuru suivit docilement Mai et s'installa sur une chaise. L'aubergiste commença la préparation du thé. Le dos tourné, elle décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Natsuki m'a expliqué ... Pour hier. Vous ne devriez pas être effrayée.

Shizuru souffla légèrement.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Mai ne releva pas face à la réponse. Elle savait pertinemment que la scientifique était terrorisée. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Elle préféra ne pas signaler à la jeune femme sa mauvaise foi.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je suis toujours la bienvenue ici?

Shizuru secoua la tête malgré que Mai lui tourne le dos. Celle-ci reprit doucement.

\- Je suis née dans la réserve. Je fais partie de l'Antre-Monde.

\- Vous êtes donc un Lycan.

Mai rigola légèrement puis s'avança avec deux tasses. Elle s'installa en face de son homologue et prit une gorgée.

\- Faîtes attention, il est un peu chaud.

Voyant le regard persévérant de la scientifique, Mai secoua la tête.

\- Vos recherches. La réponse se trouve dans une partie de vos recherches.

\- J'ai brûlé mes recherches.

Mai resta un instant perplexe face à la réponse puis posa une main sur celle de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Tate est humain. Je suis humaine. Comme vous. Mais j'appartiens à l'Antre-Monde. Natsuki est un Lycan. Mais elle appartient à l'Antre-Monde. Et si vous laissez faire Natsuki ...

\- Si je laisse faire Natsuki?

\- Vous êtes humaine. Resterez humaine mais appartiendrez à l'Antre-Monde.

Mai fixa un instant Shizuru puis retira sa main. Shizuru quant à elle essaya de rester imperturbable malgré le froid l'envahissant.

\- Qu'est-ce-que l'imprégnation? Donnez moi une définition.

Mai se releva et jeta le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle se dirigea vers Shizuru et murmura doucement à l'oreille.

\- L'imprégnation ne se définit pas. Elle se ressent. C'est ce qui vous définit. C'est ce qui définit l'Antre-Monde. Vous comprendrez en restant ici.

Shizuru retint légèrement Mai par le bras.

\- Je ... Puis-je revenir à l'auberge avec vous?

Mai se décala tout en secouant la tête.

\- Ne craignez pas Natsuki. Sinon vous courrez à votre propre perte.

* * *

Après cette entrevue, Shizuru se doucha rapidement et essaya de trouver un endroit pour être seule. Elle se réfugia au abord de la forêt et se contenta de profiter du silence. Elle sursauta à l'entente d'une voix derrière elle.

\- Vous étiez donc ici ...

Shizuru se figea lorsque Natsuki se plaça à ses côtés. Suite à la gêne, Natsuki décida de se placer un peu en retrait. Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Natsuki le rompit.

\- Je ... Me fait du soucis pour vous.

Shizuru hocha la tête et sentit la jeune femme se relever. Celle-ci lui présenta sa main. D'abord réticente, elle l'accepta. Natsuki resserra son emprise sur la main.

\- Vous tremblez.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'était pas une question.

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis murmura tout à en la tirant doucement.

\- Venez avec moi.

Shizuru suivit Natsuki jusqu'à la limite de l'Antre-Monde. Elle distingua une grotte et s'arrêta lorsque Natsuki pénétra à l'intérieur. Natsuki se retourna et sourit légèrement.

\- Venez. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Shizuru suivit son guide. A l'intérieur, la pénombre était le mot d'ordre. Elle sentit une prise sur sa main la faisant sursauter. Comprenant que c'était Natsuki, elle se laissa faire. Elle remonta d'abord debout puis petit à petit à quatre pattes et distingua bientôt une faible lumière. Tout en se relevant, elle resta émerveillée par ce qu'elle vit. Natsuki se contenta de s'asseoir à terre et d'attendre la venue de l'autre jeune femme.

\- C'est merveilleux.

\- Les chutes de l'Antre-Monde.

Shizuru s'avança jusqu'à un filet d'eau et murmura comme pour ne pas perturber le bruit remplissant la grotte.

\- Nous sommes derrière la cascade.

Natsuki sourit tout en hochant la tête. Shizuru passa sa main dans l'eau. La vérité refit alors surface dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi me montrer cela?

\- ça vous plaît non?

\- Oui mais ...

Shizuru sentit une prise ferme sur son abdomen. Elle distingua deux mains enlacées sur son ventre ainsi qu'une respiration légère dans ses cheveux.

\- Je voulais vous montrer que je ne suis pas juste une bête. Je voulais ... Vous plaire.

Shizuru se décala difficilement.

\- Me plaire?

\- Oui.

\- Comme dans aimer ?

\- Si c'est le terme chez vous alors oui c'est bien sa.

\- Et si je ne veux pas de vous?

Elle frissonna légèrement à l'aura qu'émanait de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit d'un ton bourru.

\- Rentrons.

Shizuru resta un instant droite comme un piquet puis reprit sa route, seule. Elle mit beaucoup plus de temps pour rejoindre l'Antre-Monde. Elle fut surprise de voir Natsuki partir lorsqu'elle fut à portée de vue. Elle souffla légèrement et s'aventura vers la précédente position de celle-ci. Elle fit face au sourire étincelant de Nina.

\- Vous avez le don de mettre Natsuki dans tous ses états ...

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait. C'est elle qui ...

Voyant l'intérêt pour son discours, Shizuru haussa les épaules et tenta d'aller voir Chie. Elle vit à la place Aoi nettoyant la chambre. Celle-ci lui sourit légèrement.

\- Chie est guérie de ses blessures. Elle est actuellement partie en forêt avec Takeda.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que votre mari tue Chie-san?

Shizuru mordit intérieurement sa joue face à la souffrance dans les yeux de l'autre jeune femme. Aoi s'installa sur le lit, le regard vague.

\- L'imprégnation est la raison de vivre d'un loup. Quoi que je fasse l'un d'entre eux souffrira.

Shizuru s'installa à son tour sur le rebord du lit.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas parler de cela.

Aoi sourit légèrement.

\- A quoi bon ... Vous ferez bientôt partie des nôtres ou vous mourrez alors ... Dans les deux cas ...

Shizuru frissonna légèrement face à la réplique mais décida d'en savoir plus.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?

Aoi hocha la tête.

\- Chaque loup possède une imprégnation. Une âme-sœur. Un guide. Un maître. Il n'y a pas vraiment de définition. L'imprégnation est le tout pour un loup. L'humain dont le loup est imprégné possède vie et mort sur lui.

Shizuru hocha la tête. Aoi rigola amèrement.

\- Il arrive que deux loups soient imprégnés de la même personne. Ce qui mon cas. Une règle d'or s'applique alors mais ...

\- Mais?

Aoi resserra son emprise sur sa jupe.

\- Le loup assurant sa descendance avec son imprégnation est jugé dominant. L'autre loup ne peut pas lutter.

\- Takeda est donc votre loup.

Aoi fixa alors Shizuru dans les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

\- Chie est mon ...

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un léger grincement de porte.

\- Qui est là?

Nao ouvrit en grand la porte et explosa de colère.

\- Tu as l'intention de lui dire que c'est sa fille?

\- ça ne te regarde pas Nao.

\- Oh vraiment? Non parce que toute cette merde c'est entièrement de ta faute. Notre départ, notre retour ... Alors le minimum que tu lui dois c'est de le dire sauf ...

\- Elle le sait!

Nao recula face à la colère de Aoi. Les deux se fixèrent un instant jusqu'à l'entente d'un murmure externe.

\- Chie-san est ... Mais comment?

Nao passa une main sur son visage et désigna Shizuru.

\- Vous savez doc' ... Je pense que pour vous le meilleur est de laisser cela en suspens. De toute manière j'ai appris que Natsuki était devenue votre toutou docile alors il sera encore temps pour vous de comprendre quand ça vous arrivera.

\- Nao!

Nao frissonna face à l'intonation provenant de derrière sa position. Elle essaya de sourire du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Nina mon ange ... Comment vas-tu?

\- Natsuki n'est pas un toutou. Tu as vraiment envie qu'elle te tue la prochaine fois?

Shizuru fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit. Nao embrassa doucement Nina sur les lèvres puis la fixa.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. On n'est pas réellement des sœurs vous vous souvenez?

Nina tapa l'arrière de la tête de Nao. Elle secoua la tête puis reprit la parole.

\- Aoi. Laissons Nao parler avec Shizuru. Elle fera bientôt partie de la famille. Nous devons lui faire savoir qui nous sommes.

\- Mais je ne veux pas lui ...

Voyant le regard noir de Nina, Nao capitula.

\- Très bien.

Une fois la porte refermée, Nao ouvrit la fenêtre et s'adossa sur le rebord.

\- Natsuki m'en veut car je ... J'aime Nina.

\- Nina est votre imprégnation?

Nao secoua la tête.

\- Nina n'est pas un lycan et moi ... Je suis juste un enfant recueilli.

\- Où est le problème alors?

Nao haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Natsuki pense que Nina devrait être l'imprégnation d'un loup. Tout comme moi. Mais j'aime Nina. Je ne possède peut-être pas ce flux connecteur entre nos deux âmes mais je lui suis tout autant dévouée.

Shizuru hocha la tête. Nao reprit plus difficilement.

\- Je pense que Natsuki n'accepte pas parce que ma mère était l'imprégnation de sa mère.

\- Qu'en est-il de son père?

Nao sourit légèrement.

\- C'était un loup. Il est rare que deux loups se mettent ensemble. Ils s'aimaient mais rien n'est comparable à ...

\- L'imprégnation?

\- C'est ça.

Nao porta son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- J'avais quatre ans quand je suis arrivée ici. Ma mère et moi avons été recueillies par Saeko elle-même. Mais ma mère était malade. Elle est morte quelques années après. Saeko m'a élevée comme son propre sang. Nina et moi n'avons que très peu de différence d'âge. Et j'ai compris en grandissant que je l'aimais plus qu'une sœur. Mais Natsuki ne l'a jamais accepté.

\- Alors vous êtes partie.

Nao secoua la tête.

\- Chie devait partir avant de se perdre. J'ai saisi la perche pour m'éloigner d'elle. Pour voir clair sur la situation.

Nao sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Nao.

Nao essaya de restreindre la boule dans sa gorge. Elle escalada la fenêtre et exprima une dernière parole avant de sauter.

\- Natsuki s'est imprégnée de vous. Si vous devez lui briser son âme. Faîtes-le au plus vite.

* * *

Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir écouté Nina. Elle qui lui avait dit d'être plus douce, plus fleur bleue. Mais elle avait fait un effort surhumain pour le faire. Parce qu'elle voulait lui plaire. Elle voulait que la scientifique sorte de sa chambre. Alors elle s'était même rabaissée à aller demander de l'aide. Quitte à perdre un peu de fierté. Mais tout cela ne servait à rien. Ruminant dans son coin, Natsuki tapa dans une motte de terre à sa portée. Elle devait se calmer avant de rentrer. Elle devait restreindre ce sentiment d'impuissance. Ce sentiment de rejet. Elle ne voulait pas de cette femme. Elle voulait la détester. Elle voulait la tuer. Dès son premier contact. Mais aujourd'hui ... Malgré l'ensemble de ses sentiments liées à l'étrangère, elle voulait par-dessus tout lui parler. La comprendre. Elle fixa machinalement la paume de ses mains. Elle avait pu la toucher. Sentir son odeur. Et pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit pleine. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais elle fut vite de nouveau confrontée à la réalité. La jeune femme dans ses bras ne voulait pas de cette situation. Elle le sentait. Elle le voyait. Et pire, elle le savait. Natsuki serra les poings et les écrasa dans un arbre. Après plusieurs frappes intensives, elle se calma. Elle fixa la lune. Pleine. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Elle souffla un instant et fixa le ciel.

\- Duran cher protecteur ... Aide-moi dans cette épreuve.

Shizuru ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Attendre sur le canapé son hôte alors qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire face. Elle fut surprise de voir Natsuki arriver, les poings ensanglantés. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui resta sur ses gardes.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé?

\- Rien. Allez dormir.

\- Mais ...

\- Laissez-moi tranquille!

Shizuru fixa la jeune femme devant elle. Elle remarqua un changement dans la physiologie de celle-ci. Les yeux, les oreilles ainsi que le visage. Elle recula légèrement face à ce qu'elle vit.

\- Vous ...

\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

Le ton était plus doux. Souffrance. Shizuru pouvait le sentir à travers la voix de l'autre jeune femme. Elle s'aventura dans la salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une trousse de soin. Natsuki était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce et tremblait. Shizuru se rapprocha mais vit la jeune femme se bloquer davantage dans le recoin de la pièce.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Malgré cela, Shizuru s'avança doucement et posa une main sur le genou de Natsuki.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Aucune réponse. Shizuru prit cela comme une indifférence. Elle attrapa doucement la main gauche de Natsuki et commença à la soigner. Une fois fait, elle attrapa la seconde main.

\- La pleine Lune ...

Shizuru s'arrêta dans son traitement. Elle fixa Natsuki. Celle-ci était brûlante et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

\- Je vais aller chercher votre mère.

Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet gauche. En détaillant celui-ci, elle remarqua des griffes. Griffes qui l'avait légèrement mutilé. Natsuki semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle se contenta de maintenir sa prise. Shizuru se repositionna devant elle et poursuivit ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Une fois fait, elle resta silencieuse tout en fixant Natsuki. Elle avait peur. Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas une femme. Ce n'était ni un loup. C'était entre les deux. Le pire dans tout cela est que Natsuki semblait souffrir. Mais là encore, elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Il veut sortir.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face au murmure. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de prendre place, elle se ravisa et retourna vers ses pas. Natsuki était toujours dans la même position.

\- Puis-je vous aider Natsuki?

Celle-ci secoua un instant la tête puis murmura doucement.

\- J'ai besoin de ...

Shizuru essaya de rester stoïque. Elle s'installa sur le canapé.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin?

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Shizuru commençait à somnoler mais entendit un dernier murmure avant de s'endormir.

\- De ... vous.

* * *

Ce qui réveilla Shizuru ne fut pas les premiers rayons du soleil. Ce n'était même pas un bruit. C'était une sensation de chaleur. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Là où devait se trouver Natsuki, elle ne visualisa que le sol. Elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation de brûlure sur son poignet droit. Intérieurement, elle pensa aux événements de la veille. Elle s'attendait à faire face aux griffures, origine présumée de la douleur. Origine de cette sensation. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle vit en détaillant ses deux poignets. Sur celui de gauche , il restait quelques traces de ce qui avait été des griffures. Mais sur celui de droite ... Elle retraça les contours de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une morsure datant de plusieurs mois. L'origine de la brûlure. Elle frotta machinalement la marque et décida de chercher après son hôte. Elle ouvrit la porte et sursauta lorsqu'elle distingua Nina derrière celle-ci prête à cogner.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Shizuru hocha la tête et essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur remontant dans son bras. Nina sourit légèrement et tendit sa main à la scientifique.

\- Natsuki m'a chargé de venir vous chercher. Venez.

Shizuru sourit difficilement et murmura tout en se retournant.

\- Je vais d'abord aller me rafraîchir si tu permets.

\- Bien sûr. Nous serons près de la maison de Mère. Rejoignez-nous quand vous ... Shizuru tout va bien?

\- Oui pourquoi?

Nina fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Shizuru se gratter le bras droit. Elle finit par ce décaler et se retirer.

\- Ne tardez pas trop.

* * *

Shizuru se déshabilla rapidement et rentra dans la douche. Elle laissa couler l'eau froide sur elle. Pour autant, elle se sentait chaude. Anormalement chaude. Elle se détendit légèrement puis décida de sortir de la douche après plusieurs minutes. La sensation avait disparu. Tout en s'habillant, elle s'arrêta un instant sur ses poignets. Plus rien n'était percevable. Que ce soit les griffures ou même la trace suspecte sur son poignet droit. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait mieux. Elle sortit rapidement de la maison et distingua Natsuki entourée par quatre adolescents. Elle décida de fixer la scène lorsqu'elle vit un léger sourire sur le visage de l'autre jeune femme. Une vision assez rare.

Natsuki secoua la tête face aux jeunes lui faisant face.

\- C'est un jour de célébration aujourd'hui. Pas de bagarre.

L'un des deux jeunes garçons prit alors la parole.

\- On ne se battait pas ... On voulait juste savoir qui était le plus fort.

Une des filles secoua la tête.

\- Je suis sûre que j'arrive à te maîtriser toi et ton égocentrisme.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Natsuki s'interposa entre les jeunes et sourit légèrement.

\- Moi je suis sûre qu'aucun de vous arriverez à me battre. Vous n'êtes que des louveteaux après tout.

Le second garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Bah oui ça on le sait. Mais à quatre on y arriverait facilement.

Natsuki tilta sur la réplique. Elle sourit légèrement.

\- Je serais étonnée de voir ça.

Shizuru rigola légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki se faire ensevelir en dessous de quatre jeunes adolescents. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci les maîtriser un par un. Natsuki frotta légèrement ses mains.

\- Travailler ensemble la prochaine fois au lieu de vouloir être seul à gagner. Utiliser votre instinct de loup.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux des quatre jeunes qui se fixèrent un instant puis hochèrent en même temps la tête. Natsuki mit ses deux mains devant elle tout en reculant légèrement.

\- Vous n'oserez pas ...

Pour simple réponse, elle se fit tacler par quatre loups. Shizuru visualisa la scène. Elle remarqua que les loups étaient plus petits que ceux qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois. Ils étaient équivalent à des loups normaux. Natsuki avait été littéralement écrasée au sol. Shizuru distingua de légers rires provenant de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se releva. Les quatre loups semblaient attendre quelque chose. Natsuki passa une main rapide sur les quatre têtes puis murmura.

\- L'heure est à la célébration. Allez rejoindre les autres jeunes.

Shizuru vit les quatre loups filer au loin. Elle s'avança vers Natsuki qui dépoussiérait ses vêtements. Celle-ci sourit difficilement à Shizuru tout en continuant son oeuvre.

\- Les jeunes de nos jours ...

Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru puis l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Shizuru ne savait même pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas bougé. Ni même émit une plainte. Elle sentit une pression sur sa main.

\- Viens avec moi. C'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui. Mais avant ...

\- Avant?

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant puis murmura doucement.

\- Je te remercies pour hier.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se laissa guider par son guide. Celle-ci l'amena près des chutes de l'Antre-Monde. Shizuru distingua plusieurs visages familiers. Elle tenta de les rejoindre mais se fit arrêter dans son élan. Natsuki la bloqua doucement contre un arbre. Elle caressa doucement son visage et embrassa Shizuru sur les lèvres. Celle-ci se décala et gifla Natsuki.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend!

Natsuki frotta légèrement sa joue ne sachant pas la raison d'un tel acte. Shizuru reprit de plus belle.

\- Je ne suis pas votre chose ou votre propriété. Vous devriez vous faire soigner!

Natsuki se redressa et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Hier tu as accepté.

\- Accepté quoi?

\- D'être liée à moi.

Shizuru resta un instant surprise par la réponse.

\- Je n'ai rien accepté.

Natsuki bloqua avec force Shizuru contre un arbre. Pour autant celle-ci ne ressentait pas la peur. Elle n'essaya même pas de se décaler. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Elle entendit un murmure la ramenant à la réalité.

\- Tu n'as pas peur car tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Shizuru fixa alors Natsuki droit dans les yeux. La lueur qui l'habitait était différente de celles qu'elle avait pu voir dans ce regard vert émeraude.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'un Shizuru.

Shizuru se décala légèrement. Elle commença une retraite.

\- Je ne vous appartiens pas. Nous ne possédons ni de lien ni rien d'autre. Et je ne vous aime pas.

Natsuki passa devant Shizuru. La colère émanait de la jeune femme.

\- Vraiment?

Shizuru n'eût pas le temps de répondre, Natsuki explosa de colère.

\- Remets-tu en cause ce qui s'est passée hier?

\- Je ...

\- Oses me dire que tu ne ressens rien.

Shizuru n'arriverait pas à maintenir son regard dans celui de la louve. Pour autant, elle arriva à articuler difficilement.

\- Je n'ai que faire de votre vie Natsuki.

Natsuki expira fortement et commença une retraite.

\- Rejoins les autres.

* * *

Shizuru ne voulait pas réaliser l'ordre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle distingua Nina et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle chercha du regard Natsuki mais ne la perçut pas. Elle sentit quelque chose dans ses mains. Nina sourit légèrement tout en désignant l'objet.

\- Mettez-le s'il vous plaît. La célébration va bientôt commencer.

Shizuru passa autour de son cou le talisman sans savoir pourquoi. Elle remarqua plusieurs jeunes agenouillés devant Saeko. Elle reconnut parmi eux les quatre jeunes ayant attaqué Natsuki. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Nina.

\- Que font-ils?

Nina répondit tout en ne quittant pas du regard sa mère.

\- Ils rejoignent la meute.

\- Mais ils en font déjà partis.

Nina secoua la tête.

\- Ils font partis de l'Antre-Monde. Maintenant qu'ils sont Lycans, ils rejoignent la meute.

Shizuru hocha simplement la tête. Nina souffla légèrement.

\- La mutation opère à l'adolescence. Je pensais que vous le saviez au vue de vos recherches.

Shizuru remercia intérieurement Nina. La cérémonie se solda par une sorte de buffet. Pendant que les jeunes se jetaient à l'eau, les autres étaient assis dans une ambiance conviviale. Tout était propice à prendre du bon temps. Pour autant, Shizuru ressentait un manque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle détailla une seconde fois la foule et décida de demander la question qui la rongeait depuis le début de la cérémonie.

\- Où est Natsuki?

Nina rigola légèrement.

\- Hum ... Ici, un peu plus haut.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit des acclamations et des applaudissements. Machinalement, elle fixa ce que les autres regardaient. Elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki au sommet de la chute d'eau. Celle-ci s'éloigna de la falaise puis prit son élan et sauta d'un coup. Shizuru se releva d'un coup sous le regard surpris de Nina.

\- Il faut aller l'aider! Elle va mourir si ...

Voyant que personne autour d'elle ne bougeait, elle déboula rapidement vers la rivière. Elle avança avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle se sentait mal. Très mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta devant le lit de la rivière et distingua Natsuki. Celle-ci se rapprocha du bord et semblait confuse de voir Shizuru. Pour toutes questions, elle reçut une gifle. Shizuru s'en alla rapidement après cela, direction la demeure. Elle sentit une prise ferme qui la stoppa dans son avancée. Natsuki resserra son emprise sur ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu giflé encore une fois?

Shizuru explosa de colère.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade.

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit plongeon.

\- Petit plongeon ... Petit ... Vous vous fichez de moi c'est ça! Vous auriez pu mourir!

Natsuki secoua la tête.

\- En quoi cela te concerne?

Shizuru s'arrêta un instant face à la question.

\- Je ...

\- Tu n'as que faire de ma vie ... Tu te rappelles?

Vexée, Shizuru reprit son chemin jusqu'à la demeure de la jeune femme. Elle s'affala sur le canapé. L'ensemble des événements la retournaient encore rien qu'à y penser. Elle ne dût pas attendre longtemps avant d'être rejointe par Natsuki. Celle-ci s'accroupit devant elle et murmura doucement.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'est un sorte de ... Coutume.

Shizuru ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti cette sensation. Cette douleur. Cette peur. Elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Natsuki se releva et s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Je voulais que tu le ressentes.

\- Ressentir quoi?

\- Le lien.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Natsuki reprit tout en se relevant.

\- Tu as ressenti le manque d'oxygène, une légère douleur comme si tu avais reçu un impact. Tu as ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti en entrant en contact avec l'eau. Nous sommes liées que tu le veuilles ou non.

Shizuru se releva à son tour. Elle se sentait attirée par le jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle voulait son toucher. Elle se cala dans les bras de Natsuki surprise par le geste.

\- Comment?

Natsuki renforça sa prise et murmura au sommet de la tête de Shizuru.

\- Hier ... Avant de t'endormir je t'ai demandé si tu acceptais de te lier à moi.

Shizuru se décala légèrement et murmura.

\- Je me souviens ... J'ai dit oui et ...

\- Je me suis avancée vers toi ...

\- Tu m'as dit des choses que je n'ai pu vraiment en tête mais ... J'étais d'accord pour ...

\- Que je te marque comme mienne.

Shizuru fixa un instant son poignet et murmura le regard vide.

\- La morsure ...

Natsuki caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru et murmura à son tour.

\- La morsure.

* * *

Après plusieurs secondes dans la même position, Shizuru se décala légèrement. Natsuki frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Mère ... A accepté mon choix. Tu as ta place ici Shizuru. Avec moi.

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête.

\- Pourquoi je ... Je me sens différente ... Ce sentiment ...

\- Que ressens-tu Shizuru?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Shizuru essaya de mettre un nom sur l'émotion en question. Elle se sentait bien. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Aussi ... Elle ne savait pas l'émotion elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un léger murmure.

\- Plénitude.

\- Pardon?

Natsuki posa une main sur sa poitrine puis passa devant Shizuru, direction son lit.

\- Ce que je ressens aujourd'hui est le sentiment de plénitude. Car j'ai enfin mon imprégnation à mes côtés.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de son homologue. Intérieurement, elle ne pouvait pas donner tort à Natsuki. Car elle aussi, elle se ressentait ce sentiment. La plénitude.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	10. Chapitre 2: bonus

**Note de l'auteur : **** petit entremet pour éclaircir certaines choses.**

**Partie II : Captivité**

**Pov Aoi ...**

_Mon loup ... Qui est-il vraiment ? L'homme qui m'a donné un enfant ou la femme dont je suis éperdument amoureuse ? Qu'aurais-je pu répondre à Shizuru au final ... L'intervention de Nao m'a permis d'éviter des discours sans fins. Des discours qui sont la source de mes questionnements. Des questions dont je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais juste une observation : Miko. Le venin prime sur le sang ... Mais le loup assurant sa descendance est le dominant ... Voilà ce que l'on nous a appris. Chie aurait été un homme ... Tout ceci aurait été simple et clair. Mais là ... Ma fille possède le sang de Takeda et le venin de Chie. Mais aucun des deux ne semble dominer l'autre. Ne semble réclamer l'abdication de l'autre. Au vue du combat ... Au vue de leur ressenti ... Au vue de ce qu'ils sont actuellement. Prêts à mutuellement se pardonner. Prêts à partager la même imprégnation. _

_Je n'aurais pas dû agir de la sorte. Je le sais aujourd'hui ... Mais à quoi bon revenir en arrière? Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souffre. Et cela me paraissait la meilleure solution. Laisser Chie me mordre et laisser Takeda me faire l'amour. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle s'en aille. Je n'avais pas penser que je la poignarderais en plein coeur. Que je la briserais au plus profond d'elle. Parce que je pensais qu'elle serait le dominant. Parce que je pensais que Takeda passerait à autre chose rapidement. Non pas par choix mais par obligation. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. _

_Je voulais un enfant. Une descendance. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas me donner. Et l'idée m'est venue. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Takeda. Ni le perdre. Mais je voulais encore moins la perdre. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer mes intentions. Mes actions. Là encore je me demande pourquoi est-elle partie ? Peut-être pour m'oublier. Peut-être pour trouver une autre femme. Une femme pouvant être avec elle. Totalement à elle. Une femme qui ne soit pas enchaînée avec un autre. Mais là encore ... Qu'est-ce-qui me retient de laisser Takeda et de me donner à Chie. Encore une fois l'imprégnation. Ce qui me ramène au point de départ de mon mal-être. Qui est mon loup ? ... Les agissements de Saeko me laissent perplexe. Elle n'a pas désavoué Takeda mais elle n'a pas banni Chie. Se pourrait-il qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit le dominant ? Qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse restreindre ce sentiment d'appartenance? Si tel est le cas, que dois-je faire ? ... Respecter mon engagement envers Takeda ou céder à mon envie la plus primaire ? ... Peut-être qu'au final la seule chose que je puisse faire et de les laisser redevenir les meilleurs amis. Ces même amis ayant chacun à leur tour ressenti cette dévotion à mon égard. Et en rester là. Ne plus penser à l'engagement ni à mon désir. Juste les laisser être mes amis ... Etre là pour moi. Etre là pour Miko. La fille de sang de Takeda. La fille de lien de Chie. Ma fille de chair._

**Fin du Pov**


	11. chapitre 3:1

**Note de l'auteur : **** Merci pour les reviews. Un aperçu de la partie III. Le reste viendra d'ici une voire deux semaines. Je m'excuse par avance pour la gêne ^^. En attendant, vous avez le choix de lire une de mes anciennes fictions ou découvrir des auteurs qui en valent le coup (psychoforeros, shelovesgirls, noicz et bien d'autres sans oublier la petite nouvelle : Firalsia ^^). Lasolitaire.**

* * *

**Partie III : Nouveau horizon**

**Chapitre 1 : Choix**

Depuis plus d'une semaine Shizuru essayait tant bien que mal de s'adapter à la situation. A la douceur de Natsuki ... A sa chaleur. Et surtout à ses gestes tactiles. Un léger frôlement, un baiser sur la joue, un enlacement soudain ... Mais surtout les baisers chastes. Ou plutôt le baiser chaste. Shizuru rejouait encore la scène dans sa tête. Le soir de son marquage, Natsuki avait voulu plus. Plus que des gestes. Plus que des paroles. Et surtout plus que ce que Shizuru pouvait lui offrir. Elle s'était allongée à côté de celle-ci puis avait peu à peu commencé à la caresser. Et au final à la désirer. Shizuru avait senti un sentiment à la limite de l'embrassement en elle. Un désir bestiale. Une envie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti avec personne. Enfin, pas avec Reito. Son seul et unique amant. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec lui. Sans même lui faire l'amour, Natsuki avait réussi à la combler. A la combler plus que Reito lors de leurs ébats amoureux. Le baiser sur les lèvres fut l'élément la ramenant à la réalité. Amenant Natsuki à fuir de sa propre chambre. Et surtout à s'excuser. Depuis lors, la jeune louve se contentait de limiter ses gestes et ses baisers à des endroits admissibles. La vérité est que Shizuru avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulait plus. Se donner corps et âme à Natsuki. Une personne qu'elle ne connaît que depuis quelques mois. Une femme. Ou plutôt un Lycan. Et c'était peut-être ça le fondement même du problème. De sa retenue.

* * *

Shizuru finissait de pendre le linge lorsqu'elle entendit deux personnes parler. Depuis son arrivée, elle essayait de s'inclure dans la communauté. Elle avait donc fini par réaliser certaines tâches sous la grande joie de Nina. Les vacances ayant débuté sur cette terre, Nina ne pouvait que la remercier pour son aide. Pour lui offrir plus de temps avec Nao. Shizuru s'avança doucement vers le lieu où la discussion semblait se dérouler. Elle y distingua Natsuki avec Nao. Se souvenant de leur dernière confrontation, Shizuru préféra rester sur ses gardes. Après tout, il semblerait que Natsuki et elle partageaient un lien. Elle ne l'avait pas cru au départ. Mais aujourd'hui, elle remarquait certaines choses. Notamment concernant Natsuki. Celle-ci était plus calme. Plus apaisée. Surtout lorsque Shizuru se trouvait à proximité. Mais le plus flagrant était hier. Shizuru s'était réveillée en sursaut suite à une réminiscence du passé. Elle avait peur et tremblait. Elle ne sait ni comment, ni pourquoi mais Natsuki l'avait ressenti. Et le pire, elle avait partagé sa douleur. Au matin même, celle-ci lui avait demandé l'origine de son trouble. De sa souffrance. Ce qui avait laissé sans voix Shizuru. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle était là. Attendant que la discussion se finisse. Pour clarifier certaines choses. Pour lui expliquer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ressentait le besoin de se livrer. A elle. Son Lycan. Cette réalité était difficile à intégrer pour Shizuru. Mais elle commençait à comprendre les anciens propos de Mai. Et au final, elle commençait à faire partie de ce village. De l'Antre-Monde. Elle s'avança sans même comprendre pourquoi. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit Nao s'éloigner au moment même où celle-ci la vit. Natsuki ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant?

Shizuru se contenta de se positionner en face de son homologue pendant que celle-ci la fixer avec cette lueur indescriptible dans le regard.

\- Nous devons parler de ...

Natsuki saisit doucement la main de Shizuru et la baisa légèrement. Shizuru sentit une chaleur se propageant de sa main jusqu'à son coeur. ça aussi, elle ne le comprenait pas. Ce lien.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une balade Shizuru?

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Shizuru s'arrêta. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et laissa parler son coeur.

\- Hier, j'ai repensé à mes parents.

Natsuki imita son imprégnation dans sa posture. Elle hocha la tête comme pour signaler à Shizuru son écoute.

\- Ils sont morts à cause de ... Enfin d'un ...

\- D'un lycan. Je l'avais compris Shizuru.

Shizuru souffla légèrement puis reprit difficilement.

\- J'ai entendu ma mère criait. Quand je suis sortie de ma tente, je ...

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se fit engloutir dans une étreinte. Le contact était doux, apaisant. Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son bas du dos et une main caresser ses cheveux.

\- Respires Shizuru. Je suis là pour toi.

\- Mon père, enfin ce qu'il en restait, il ... était plein de sang.

Natsuki ancra son regard dans celui de Shizuru. Celle-ci était en train de pleurer silencieusement.

\- Pleurer les siens ne rime à rien Shizuru. Il faut honorer sa mémoire.

Shizuru hocha la tête et reprit.

\- Il était là ... Mi homme - Mi ... Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait. Mais il était en colère. Il s'est avancé vers moi ... Je n'ai pas pu bouger mais ...

\- Mais?

\- Il s'est arrêté parce que ma mère lui a demandé.

Shizuru vit un voile de confusion dans les yeux de Natsuki. Celle-ci caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru.

\- Qu'en est-il de ta mère?

Shizuru sanglota légèrement tout en répondant.

\- Il l'a tué après avoir murmuré quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ?

Shizuru secoua la tête.

\- Jok hé tié cu muar pek et le reste je n'ai pas compris.

Shizuru distingua un changement de posture chez Natsuki. Celle-ci murmura doucement.

\- _Yog hais tias kuv muaj peev xwm tsis muaj koj tsis muaj ib tug yuav muaj koj. T_suas kuv cov ntshav yuav ntws nyob rau hauv cov leeg ntawm kuv cov xeeb ntxwv.

Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux et murmura difficilement.

\- ça y ressemble. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement.

\- Il ne t'a pas touché c'est bien ça?

Shizuru hocha la tête.

\- Mais il m'a dit quelque chose avant de partir. Enfin j'ai cligné des yeux et après cela ...

\- Après cela?

\- J'ai vu un loup devant moi. Il s'est enfuit après.

\- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il t'a dit?

\- Kous tous entsé.

Natsuki se figea sur le coup.

\- Natsuki?

Celle-ci secoua la tête et murmura.

\- _Kuv tus ntxhais ..._

Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru.

\- Ce qu'il a prononcé résulte d'un vieux code. Un code dont je ne connais pas vraiment les origines mais notre clan ne l'accepte pas. Mère ne l'accepte pas. Et je ne l'accepterais pas. Ce lycan n'est en rien comme nous tu entends?

Shizuru se contenta de hocher la tête face au regard sombre de Natsuki qui poursuivit.

\- Ce qu'il a dit ... Me fais-tu confiance Shizuru?

Shizuru resta sceptique face à la question mais hocha la tête. Natsuki reprit plus difficilement.

\- Ce qu'il a dit à ta mère est une partie d'un code que respectent certains clans. " Si je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'aura. Seul mon sang coulera dans les veines de ma progéniture."

Shizuru se décala lorsque la dernière phrase fut prononcée.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Comment oses-tu ...

Elle sentit une prise ferme sur ses épaules.

\- Regardes-moi dans les yeux Shizuru. Y décèles-tu le mensonge?

Shizuru releva son regard et après plusieurs secondes secoua la tête. Natsuki libéra Shizuru et murmura doucement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Shizuru. Seul le loup est parfois impitoyable. Si l'homme ne le maîtrise pas alors le loup prendra possession de l'humanité de l'homme. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé.

Natsuki commença une retraite mais entendit une autre question.

\- Que m'a-t-il dit ?

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant puis reprit sa route.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse Shizuru.

* * *

Voilà pourquoi elle avait ressenti ce trouble dès leur première rencontre. Parce qu'au final, elle avait déjà une partie d'elle. Sans l'avoir mordu. Elle était une native. Une femme dont la mère s'était laissée mordre par un loup. Natsuki ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou au contraire venger la mort des parents de Shizuru. Faire ce qui était légitime. Protéger son imprégnation. La venger face à cet acte barbare. Natsuki resta seule pendant plusieurs heures. Essayant elle-même de comprendre. Car il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle aurait dû sentir le sang de loup en Shizuru. Mais rien. Aucune trace. La seule personne qui aurait pu apporter des réponses était la mère de son lien. Elle s'arrêta dans son train de penser et se murmura.

\- Une autre personne pourrait répondre ...

* * *

\- Tu es complètement cinglée!

Natsuki s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, surtout venant de Takeda. Elle préféra reconcentrer sa demande sur sa mère. Elle qui n'avait pas émis la moindre parole depuis le début de son récit. Takeda ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière.

\- Cette étrangère commence réellement à me mettre en rage. Nous aurions dû ...

Il sentit une prise ferme le plaquant contre le mur. Il déglutit légèrement face à l'aura de sa soeur aînée.

\- Oses finir ta phrase ou même toucher à Shizuru.

Saeko semblait revenir à elle. Elle parla doucement malgré l'ambiance étouffante.

\- Natsuki ... Lâches ton frère.

Natsuki poussa violemment Takeda contre le mur et se rassied à la table. Elle n'aimait pas le regard de sa mère. Désaccord. Voilà ce qu'il en résulterait. Pour autant, elle cru avoir mal entendu.

\- Très bien. Mais à une seule condition.

Takeda secoua la tête tout en quittant la pièce.

\- On nage en pleins délires. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu reviens seule ou pire si tu te fais tuer comme un chien!

Saeko attendit la retraite de son fils et se concentra sur son aînée.

\- Il a raison Natsuki. Es-tu réellement consciente de ce que cela implique?

\- La meute ne risque rien Mère.

\- Ce n'est pas la meute qui m'inquiète.

Natsuki sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main frôler sa joue.

\- Je dois le faire pour elle Mère. Je ne serais pas seule.

Saeko fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Comptes-tu amener une autre personne de la meute?

Natsuki secoua la tête et se releva. Après un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa mère, elle s'éloigna.

\- La meute sera toujours dans mon coeur Mère. Malgré l'absence, vous serez tous à mes côtés.

* * *

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Depuis plus de quatre heures, Shizuru était assise le regard vague sur le canapé. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait plus garder cela pour elle. Son esprit était trop torturé.

\- C'est mon père ... C'est ça?

Natsuki s'affala sur le fauteuil et prit les mains de Shizuru dans les siennes.

\- Tu es gelée Shizuru.

Shizuru déglutit difficilement.

\- Réponds-moi.

Natsuki se releva et alluma la cheminée. Le silence. Shizuru essayait de ne pas pleurer de nouveau alors que Natsuki essayait de poser clairement ses idées. Une fois le feu prit, elle se réinstalla à proximité de Shizuru.

\- Je ... As-tu parlé à Aoi?

Shizuru hocha la tête ne sachant pas où la discussion la mènerait. Natsuki reprit tout en se calant dans son canapé.

\- C'est compliqué. J'ignorais la vérité jusqu'au retour de Chie. Que sais-tu sur Miko?

Shizuru répondit tout en cherchant la chaleur de son loup. Natsuki sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit le dos de Shizuru contre son torse.

\- C'est la fille de Aoi et de Chie. Même si c'est techniquement impossible.

Natsuki hocha la tête tout en profitant de l'odeur sucré de sa préférence.

\- Chie a mordu Aoi en premier. Mais Takeda s'est accouplé avec donc ...

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Natsuki resta septique face à l'interruption.

\- Ne pas dire quoi?

\- Accoupler ... Ce ne sont pas des animaux ... Enfin pas entièrement.

Natsuki ne préféra pas relever la parole sur ce qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme une insulte. Elle poursuivit tout en caressa les avant-bras de Shizuru.

\- Le venin prône sur le sang.

Shizuru se cala plus profondément dans les bras de Natsuki sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

\- Donc Miko est bien la fille de Takeda.

Natsuki posa sa tête sur celle de son imprégnation tout en fredonnant sa réponse.

\- Bien évidemment. Mais le venin ... As-tu remarqué les similitudes entre Miko et Chie ? Elle lui a transmis ses gènes ... Grâce au venin.

Shizuru n'était pas vraiment sûre de comprendre. Son esprit embraya alors sur une autre pensée.

\- Donc si je ...

Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son abdomen.

\- Je ne laisserais aucun homme te souiller pour assurer ma descendance tu entends?

Shizuru préféra ne pas rajouter un seul mot face à cela. Profitant du silence, Natsuki envisagea de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je pense que ta mère s'est accoup... enfin s'est donnée à ton père mais que le lycan l'a mordu avant ta procréation. Ton père est ton père Shizuru mais ...

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans ses caresses. Elle sentit Shizuru frisonner légèrement.

\- On m'a souvent apparenté à un daltonien avec mes yeux. Mes parents avait tout les deux les yeux marrons. Mais lui ...

\- Lui?

Natsuki sentit une humidité sur ses mains. Shizuru pleurait dans ses bras et elle se sentait impuissante. Elle murmura alors tout en cajolant son imprégnation.

\- Désires-tu connaître la réponse?

Shizuru se décala et ancra son regard rouge roi dans celui de Natsuki. Celle-ci reprit.

\- Mère accepte notre départ vers tes Terres. Je t'aiderais à le retrouver. Pour que tu ais des réponses Shizuru. Et ensuite nous rentrerons ici.

Shizuru resta un instant surprise par la proposition.

\- Mais je croyais que je devais rester ici. Que je mourrais ici.

Natsuki sourit légèrement tout en posant une main sur la poitrine de Shizuru.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'un tu te rappelles ?

Shizuru hocha la tête. Natsuki frotta légèrement l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Je ... Pourrais-tu te charger de tout cela?

Shizuru ne put que rire légèrement face à la détresse dans les yeux de son Lycan. Celle-ci s'approcha à pas de loup de son imprégnation et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

\- J'aime ton sourire Shizuru.

Shizuru rougit légèrement face au geste de Natsuki. Celle-ci se décala mais sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet.

\- Je ne veux pas être seule ce soir.

Voyant le léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru s'empressa de rajouter.

\- Je ne veux pas ... Je veux juste ...

\- Shizuru?

Shizuru s'arrêta et fixa Natsuki qui lui présenta sa main.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le ressens.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	12. Chapitre 3:2

**Note de l'auteur : ****Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente entre deux chapitres successifs mais je suis comme qui dirait très occupée. Pas mal de choses à faire la semaine et donc pas de temps pour l'écriture. Qui plus est, mon temps pour l'écriture est directement consacrée pour une autre fiction qui devient une légère obsession lol. Bref ... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Lasolitaire. **

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté durant le long week-end prochain (plutôt dimanche je pense).**

* * *

**Partie III : Nouveau horizon**

**Chapitre 2 : Mal du pays**

Un mauvais pressentiment. Voilà la seule chose qu'avait Natsuki à l'esprit. Elle était pourtant prête à tout. Elle n'avait jamais reculé devant rien. Que ce soit sauter du haut d'une falaise ou même d'une chute d'eau. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se battre corps et âme face à un ours pour sauver l'un des siens. Et même se battre face à un autre Lycan pour se faire respecter. Mais là ... Non elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et le pire dans tout cela était l'indifférence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Shizuru ne semblait pas ressentir le danger imminent devant elles. Elle sentit une chaleur dans le creux de sa main. Elle quitta du regard l'élément qui avait toute son attention depuis plus de dix minutes pour fixer son imprégnation. Un engin responsable de sa mort. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se fit interrompre dans ses pensées par une voix claire.

\- Nous ne risquons rien Natsuki. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur!

Shizuru secoua légèrement la tête face à la mauvaise foi de son loup. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle se fit arrêter dans son observation par un léger murmure.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour ... Pourquoi ne prenons-nous pas le bateau par exemple.

\- Natsuki ... C'est juste un avion.

Natsuki pointa du doigt l'avion en question.

\- Mais ... Pourquoi les humains ne gardent pas les pieds sur Terre! C'est ...

Shizuru resserra son emprise sur la main de son loup.

\- Tu m'as demandé de te faire confiance Natsuki. Alors fais de même. Nous ne risquons rien. Je te le promets.

Natsuki fixa une dernière fois l'avion puis ne put que capituler face à la requête de son imprégnation.

* * *

Natsuki n'avait jamais été aussi pressée de découvrir un nouveau lieu. Elle sortit de l'aéroport à vitesse grand v, laissant Shizuru seule à la recherche de leurs bagages. Après un peu moins d'une demi-heure, Shizuru retrouva Natsuki assise sur un plot de stationnement. Celle-ci semblait hors du temps.

\- Natsuki?

Celle-ci secoua la tête tout en maugréant.

\- Comment ... Comment peux-tu vivre dans ce monde ? C'est ...

\- Oui?

\- Pollué ... Bruyant ... Synthétique ...

Shizuru se contenta de héler un taxi puis d'intimer à Natsuki de monter à l'intérieur. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir aussi apeurée qu'un louveteau venant de naître. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils face au sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres de son imprégnation.

\- Quoi?

Shizuru se contenta de rire face à la détresse de son homologue.

\- Le retour au pays risque d'apporter un peu d'amusement malgré la situation.

* * *

\- Nous y sommes.

Natsuki fixa le lieu et resta sceptique.

\- C'est ...

\- Oui?

\- Petit.

Shizuru souffla légèrement. Elle s'attendait à une autre observation.

\- Nous sommes à Tokyo Natsuki. La plupart des appartements sont trois fois plus petits que le mien.

\- Mais ...

\- Quoi encore?

Natsuki déglutit difficilement face à l'aura de son imprégnation.

\- Il n'y a pas de ... D'arbres ? Même pas un brin d'herbe ou un peu d'air ... Frais ?

Shizuru était à la limite de sa patience. Cependant, elle ressentit une légère douleur dans son coeur. En fixant Natsuki, celle-ci avait le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Eteinte. Elle entendit un léger murmure.

\- Chie s'est vraiment montrée humble pour choisir de s'exiler ici. Je l'ai mal jugé. Elle a toute mon admiration.

Shizuru s'approcha de la jeune louve semblant se décomposer sur place. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et murmura une chose laissant un léger sourire sur le visage de Natsuki.

\- Nous retrouverons bientôt l'Antre-Monde. Je te le promets.

* * *

Shizuru fixa avec des yeux ronds le jeune homme devant elle. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle se sentit compressée dans une étreinte. La vérité était telle qu'elle avait oublié ce détail. Celui concernant le fait qu'elle ne vivait plus seule dans son appartement. Mais avec Reito. Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement le visage mais sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule lorsqu'il tenta d'embrasser la propriétaire de lieux. Shizuru frissonna légèrement face à l'aura émanant de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki ... C'est ... Natsuki ?

Natsuki grogna légèrement à l'intention du jeune homme. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il sentit la prise se faire plus ferme. Shizuru essaya de calmer la jeune louve.

\- Natsuki ... Pourrais-tu nous laisser ?

Natsuki desserra son emprise et ouvrit avec force la porte d'entrée. Avant de la reclaquer violemment, elle murmura quelques mots.

\- Kuv yuav zoo siab rau noj rau koj yog tias koj twv koj tau txais nyob rau hauv kuv txoj kev.

Une fois Natsuki hors de portée, Reito pointa du doigt la porte.

\- C'est qui cette femme? Elle parle notre langue ou c'est une indigène ?

Shizuru ne préféra pas relever la parole face à ce qui sonnait comme une insulte à ses oreilles.

\- Que fais-tu ici?

\- J'habite ici.

Shizuru secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

\- Tu dois partir. J'ai besoin de place.

Shizuru sentit une prise au niveau de sa taille et un corps se collant fortement à elle.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Shizuru.

Elle sentit un baiser sur son épaule puis dans son cou la faisant légèrement frissonner. La vérité est que ces moments intimes lui avaient manqué. Elle sentit Reito la retourner doucement puis murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je regrette Reito ... Je ne ...

Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et murmura.

\- Une dernière fois ...

Pour simple raison, il reçut un hochement de tête.

* * *

Shizuru fixait le plafond depuis plus de dix minutes. A côté d'elle, Reito dormait à poings fermés. Elle se sentait sale. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la satisfaction liée au plaisir charnel. Au contraire, elle avait souffert. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa poitrine lui faisait autant mal? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris de plaisir. Au contraire, elle regrettait amèrement. Et ce, dès qu'elle avait senti Reito s'immiscer en elle. Elle avait envie de sexe comme toutes les femmes de son âge. Mais le problème était qu'elle ne voulait pas de sexe avec Reito. Cette révélation lui avait explosé en pleine face lorsqu'elle s'imagina faire l'amour avec Natsuki. Elle avait alors compris les paroles de celle-ci. Sur le fait qu'elles ne faisaient qu'un. Elle appartenait corps et âme à la louve. Elle en avait enfin la compréhension. Le sentiment. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se rafraîchir les idées. Elle finit par se diriger dans sa douche. Malgré l'eau chaude sur son corps, elle se sentait gelée. Pire encore, elle se sentait seule. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Ou plutôt une seule personne. Et ce n'était pas la personne affalée dans son lit. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle commença à pleurer. D'abord doucement puis à chaudes larmes. La solitude avait alors laissé place à autre chose. Une chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais ressentir pour une chose aussi futile que l'amour. La peur de l'abandon. La peur de perdre son loup. Entre deux sanglots, elle arriva à murmurer difficilement quelques mots.

\- Qu'ai-je fais par Kami? ... Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki n'aimait pas la sensation actuelle. Cette sensation lui donnant l'envie de laisser l'animal prendre le contrôle. Cette sensation de revenir en courant dans l'appartement et de tuer d'un coup net cet homme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Shizuru semblait se sentir bien en sa présence. Alors elle avait trouvé refuge sur un banc, à proximité d'un parc. Natsuki secoua légèrement la tête. La nature était là mais elle n'était qu'un fantôme contrairement à ce qu'elle avait connu. Ce qu'elle connaissait dans l'Antre-Monde. Elle se releva et s'aventura un peu plus vers l'extérieur du parc. Elle distingua le début d'une clairière. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux et respira doucement. Certes les odeurs de la pollution, les nuisances sonores ainsi que le manque de faune et de flore l'empêchaient pleinement de profiter de ce moment mais elle en avait besoin. Elle ne savait pas si des minutes ou des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée mais elle se décida à rentrer. Elle avait eu du mal à retrouver son chemin. Retrouver l'odeur de sa préférence. Mais elle avait fini par retomber sur ses pieds. Elle cogna à la porte mais ne put retenir ce sentiment de colère lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur étrangère sur Shizuru. Celle-ci se contenta d'ouvrir la porte puis de se diriger vers son salon. Natsuki la suivit et distingua un plateau-repas.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après ta balade.

Natsuki saisit violemment Shizuru tout en la plaquant contre la baie-vitrée. Shizuru essaya de se défaire de l'emprise mais en vain.

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu autant souffrir ?

Shizuru décela de la peine dans le regard lui faisant face. En plus de la colère, elle ressentie le mal de son loup. Elle sentit la prise se faire plus tendre. Après plusieurs secondes sans réponse, Natsuki se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Tout en l'ouvrant en grand, elle murmura tristement.

\- Je ne serais donc jamais assez digne de toi ...

* * *

Seule. Shizuru n'avait jamais été aussi seule. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire dans son appartement. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle était rentrée. Deux semaines durant lesquelles, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Natsuki. Etait-elle retournée parmi les siens? Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle avait mal. Et honte. Honte de son propre comportement. Natsuki avait tout quitté pour l'aider dans la compréhension de ses origines. Et en retour qu'avait-elle fait pour la remercier? Coucher avec son ex-petit-ami. Le problème était la sensation qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Durant leurs ébats, Shizuru n'avait pas été avec Reito. Elle n'avait pensé uniquement à Natsuki. Son corps était marqué au fer rouge par la louve. Elle n'avait même pas compris la raison pour laquelle elle avait cédé aussi facilement. Peut-être pour essayer de ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude avec Reito. Ou peut-être pour mieux le comprendre. Mieux le ressentir. Elle n'avait aucune explication. Elle fixa machinalement l'extérieur de son appartement et murmura douloureusement.

\- Natsuki ... Reviens-moi je t'en prie.

* * *

Deux semaines de torture. Voilà comment Natsuki avait perçu cette période. Elle avait rejoint la forêt essayant de chasser ses pensées sombres. Son envie de meurtre sur la personne ayant pris du plaisir avec Shizuru. Il lui fallu plus de deux jours et les nuits blanches associées pour finir par se calmer. Son esprit avait alors repris ses fonctions. Sur la raison de sa présence ici. Elle avait donc essayé de déceler une odeur, des traces ou même la présence d'un autre loup. Mais rien. Deux semaines qu'elle flânait à l'intérieur de la forêt dans l'espoir de croiser le loup responsable des cauchemars de Shizuru. Responsable du fait que celle-ci ne daigne pas s'accoupler avec elle. Car oui, Natsuki en avait pleinement conscience. Elle avait l'amitié de la jeune femme. Mais jamais la scientifique ne voudrait aller plus loin avec elle. Comme ses actions l'avaient bien fait comprendre. Natsuki fixa une dernière fois la forêt puis murmura tout en repartant pour la ville.

\- Pour Shizuru, je dois le retrouver.

* * *

Elle ne sait pas si elle devait être satisfaite ou au contraire effrayée. Natsuki était dans le salon semblant attendre sa venue. Shizuru garda une certaine distance de sécurité.

\- Par où es-tu rentrée?

Natsuki désigna la baie-vitrée ouverte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes portes ouvertes.

\- Nous sommes au cinquième étage.

Natsuki haussa les épaules tout en s'allongeant dans le canapé. Shizuru s'avança légèrement puis finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de celui-ci.

\- Où étais-tu?

Natsuki se contenta de fermer les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Pour autant, elle finit par cracher le reste de ses paroles tout en se rasseyant.

\- Deux semaines ... Et pourtant je sens encore son odeur ...

Shizuru se positionna à côté de Natsuki et posa une main sur celle-ci.

\- Il est revenu pour prendre ses affaires et aussi pour ...

\- De nouveau s'accoupler avec toi ...

Shizuru se figea face au regard sombre de Natsuki. Pour autant, elle secoua la tête.

\- Il ne sait rien passer depuis la dernière fois Natsuki.

Natsuki allait répondre mais sentit Shizuru se coller à elle. Elle essaya de se décaler mais sentit une prise ferme sur son haut.

\- Je suis désolée Natsuki ... Pardonnes-moi je t'en prie.

Natsuki se contenta de se relever et de se diriger vers la chambre. Elle sentit une prise sur son poignet. Instinctivement, elle fit basculer Shizuru sur le lit. Elle se mit au-dessus d'elle tout en se maintenant avec ses coudes et genoux.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner? Tu l'as dis toi-même ... Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Shizuru déglutit difficilement face au regard de son loup. Celui-ci était assombri. Elle distingua un changement d'apparence chez Natsuki. Elle poursuivit néanmoins.

\- Je me suis trompée.

Natsuki ferma les yeux essayant de penser à autre chose mais en vain. La chaleur qu'émanait du corps en dessous d'elle ne lui permettait pas d'avoir les idées claires. Associée à celle-ci sa propre chaleur corporelle avait augmenté. Elle sentit une main caresser doucement son visage.

\- Natsuki ... Ouvres les yeux.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et murmura difficilement.

\- Je ne suis qu'un monstre Shizuru.

Shizuru secoua la tête et s'appuya sur ses propres coudes. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Natsuki.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Natsuki n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour diminuer la tension. Elle embrassa Shizuru qui lui rendit directement son baiser. Elle captura les lèvres de sa préférence avec beaucoup plus de fougue. Beaucoup plus de besoin. Elle embrassa le cou de Shizuru et entendit une légère plainte. Shizuru se tenait le cou.

\- Tu m'as mordu ... A sang.

Natsuki ne tint pas compte de la plainte et déchira rapidement les vêtements de Shizuru. Celle-ci ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou poursuivre. La jeune femme au-dessus d'elle semblait être en train de muter. Sa raison lui commanda d'arrêter leur activité. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle tenta cependant de raisonner la femme au-dessus d'elle.

\- Natsuki ... Doucement.

Natsuki se décala sur le côté et prit de grandes bouchées d'oxygène. Machinalement, elle fixa ses mains et distingua un duvet. Elle grogna légèrement mais essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle sentit Shizuru se placer à califourchon sur elle.

\- Natsuki ... Tout va bien?

Un simple hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse. Elle colla son corps nu contre son loup et caressa doucement son visage.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Natsuki?

Celle-ci se contenta de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour ne pas te tuer lors de nos ébats Shizuru.

Shizuru se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle sentit une main sur son cou. Natsuki reprit tout en léchant le sang de sa compagne.

\- Rhabilles-toi et laisses-moi s'il te plaît.

Shizuru se retira à contre-coeur. Avant de refermer la porte, elle entendit un dernier murmure.

\- Tu n'auras aucune marque ... Pardonnes-moi.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	13. Chapitre 3:3

**Note de l'auteur : ****Voici la suite. Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir dans votre lecture. Pour la suite de "Lycans", ce sera peut-être pour samedi prochain mais je ne peux pas le garantir. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Concernant "game over", la suite arrivera avant la fin de cette journée ^^. Lasolitaire.**

_Légende pour ce et les prochains chapitres :_

_ E__ntre parenthèse/italique : traduction pour facilité la compréhension car j'ai eu des MP me demandant de traduire certaines phrases. _

_Petit point culturel (oui de temps en temps ça peut pas faire de mal ^^) : je n'invente pas une langue mais utilise un dialecte existant._

* * *

**Partie III : Nouveau horizon**

**Chapitre 3 : Culpabilité**

Une ombre. Voilà ce qui planait au-dessus de la forme éreintée de Natsuki. Elle avait lutté depuis plusieurs heures. Des heures interminables durant lesquelles, elle essayait de restreindre ce sentiment. Ou plutôt ses sentiments. Jonglant entre la colère, la déception et la tristesse. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Un sentiment était présent continuellement dans son corps, son esprit. Le désir. Ce désir qui ne cessait de la consumer à chaque instant. A chaque fois qu'elle osait penser à Shizuru. Le fait que la pièce soit imprégnée de son odeur ne pouvait pas l'aider à penser à autre chose. Elle aurait aimé s'enfermer à double tours dans cette pièce. Mais à quoi bon? Une simple porte ne l'arrêterait pas sous sa forme semi-animal. Et encore moins si elle perdait totalement le contrôle. Elle avait juste réussi à rester recroquevillée sur le lit. Récitant des multiples incantations. Incantations qui devait apaiser le loup. Le laisser enfermer dans son porteur. Dans cette enveloppe humaine. Mais en vain, cela ne suffisait pas. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était que pures foutaises. Qu'aucune parole ne pouvait permettre à l'humain de prendre le dessus sur le loup. Peut-être que seule la force de l'esprit était la clé. Cette même force qui à l'heure actuelle semblait manquer à Natsuki. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se transformer. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation. Non, elle avait surtout peur de ce que pourrait faire le loup une fois sorti. Il pourrait réclamer réparation. Toute la colère de Natsuki étant actuellement dirigée vers Shizuru, elle craignait une chose terrible. Que ce soit par l'acte en lui-même mais aussi pour son propre bien-être. La loi du sang. La loi de combattre à la source, l'origine de la colère. La loi qui au final se résumait à une seule chose dans ce cas précis. La mort. Mort que Natsuki ne serait jamais en mesure de réclamer ou même d'accomplir. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être pour. Pour la mort de cette humaine. Shizuru. Le désir couplé à la colère étaient un mélange explosif. Un mélange qui avait fini par avoir raison de la résistance d'un humain. Qui avait fini par l'assommer. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience. L'ombre passa machinalement une main sur le visage de Natsuki. Celui-ci était aussi doux qu'une peau de bébé. Elle avait réussi à être plus forte que le loup. Et ainsi le laisser reposer en son sein. L'ombre avait alors disparut.

* * *

Une ombre. Voilà ce qui regardait la scientifique à travers la baie vitrée. Shizuru n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pour autant, elle était épuisée. Épuisée face à ses actions, face à sa peur ou encore sa colère. Elle essayait en vain de chasser de son esprit ses mauvaises actions envers sa louve. Louve qui était actuellement à quelques pas de sa position. Après l'épisode un peu bestial datant de quelques heures, Shizuru s'était rhabillée puis assise à la table à manger. Elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre pour y trouver Natsuki endormie. Elle voulait prendre place à ses côtés mais avait décidé de respecter la demande de la jeune femme. Voilà pourquoi, elle se trouvait là, le regard vague, attendant le lever du jour. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle essayait de comprendre les raisons de ses actions. Ou même de ses propres sentiments. Elle avait senti Natsuki tendue. Triste et surtout déçue. Elle avait déçue sa louve. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de croire au pardon. Que Natsuki lui offre son pardon. Et elle était prête à tout pour cela. Que ce soit de vivre à ses côtés. Ou de mourir suite à sa colère. Colère qu'elle avait elle-même agencé. Shizuru s'avança vers la baie-vitrée et plaça inconsciemment sa main sur celle-ci. La nuit était pleine depuis plusieurs heures. Elle murmura doucement.

\- Mère ...

Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge et s'installa de nouveau à la table à manger. Elle ne prit pas le temps de voir une trace de main sur la baie-vitrée. Ou plutôt de distinguer une autre trace superposée à sa propre marque.

* * *

Une ombre. Voilà ce qui rodait devant la fenêtre de Reito. Celle-ci l'enjamba sans grande difficulté puis s'avança. L'ombre détailla légèrement l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle passa machinalement dans le salon et remarqua une chose qui accentua sa colère. Un soutien-gorge. Elle le porta à son nez et renifla légèrement. L'odeur n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait. Elle redéposa le vêtement et s'aventura vers la chambre à coucher. Là, elle distingua deux corps enlassée l'un à l'autre. Un léger grognement se fit entendre. L'ombre s'avança vers une des deux personnes. Celle-ci se réveilla et sursauta légèrement face à la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. avant même qu'elle puisse émettre la moindre parole, elle sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule.

\- Tawm sab nraud (_Dehors_)

\- Je ...

La prise se fit plus ferme.

\- Dehors.

La jeune femme déglutit légèrement puis murmura avant de s'enfuir.

\- Je ... Pardon.

L'ombre se reconcentra alors sur la seconde personne. Un léger sourire ne présenta rien de bon.

* * *

Ce qui réveilla le jeune homme aurait pu être plaisant. Il sentit une main caresser doucement son torse puis son intimité. En ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il distingua une personne à califourchon sur lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire face à ce genre de personne. Il avait un vague souvenir de la nuit dernière. Malgré l'absence d'information sur son coup d'un soir, il avait une certitude. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il avait ramené chez lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix sombre, froide.

\- Tu aimes prendre une femme sans avenir n'est-ce-pas?

La prise sur son torse se fit plus ferme. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une sensation de douleur au niveau de son abdomen.

\- Sais-tu le châtiment pour un tel acte répugnant?

Il n'arriva pas à répondre. Une main était appuyée durement sur sa bouche. Il s'agrippa au poignet de son agresseur pour lui faire lâcher prise mais en vain. Celui-ci le maîtrisait. Alors qu'il allait lâcher prise, la main se retira de sa bouche. L'agresseur se releva et lui tourna le dos. Il profita de cet instant pour essayer de le maîtriser. Terrible erreur. Il se sentit soulever à quelques centimètre du sol, une main empoignant son cou. Il fut alors paralysée par le regard lui faisant face. Il voyait enfin la personne en face de lui. Ce qui le laissa d'autant plus sans voix. Il murmura malgré tout entre deux prises d'oxygène.

\- Qui ... Etes-vous?

\- Oses encore une fois t'approcher de Shizuru et je te tuerais c'est clair?

\- Qui ...

Pour simple réponse il sentit un coup net sur sa nuque. La personne secoua la tête tout en laissant la forme assommée de Reito. Elle finit par enjamber la fenêtre et sauter du 5ème étage. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle fixa une dernière fois la fenêtre puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville.

\- Inconscient.

* * *

Shizuru sentit une main légère dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit face à un regard vert émeraude. En plus d'un léger sourire.

\- Une table n'est pas vraiment le lieu approprié pour dormir Shizuru.

Shizuru s'étira légèrement tout en se relevant.

\- Je me suis endormie sans même m'en rendre compte.

Natsuki se contenta de hocher la tête. Après un léger silence, Natsuki prit difficilement la parole.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier.

Shizuru secoua la tête, le regard vague.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser ...

\- Shizuru je ...

\- Tu étais en colère à cause de moi. A cause de mes actions et j'en suis profondément désolée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ...

Natsuki se releva et s'approcha de sa compagne. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- Le sentiment que tu ressens actuellement est nouveau pour toi. Et cela me comble. Tu m'as choisi pleinement. Je le ressens. Pour ce qui est de ton erreur, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner mais ...

Shizuru déglutit difficilement.

\- Mais ?

\- Je ferais avec.

\- Nat...

Shizuru sentit une prise ferme sur son poignet. Natsuki semblait en trans. Pour autant, elle poursuivit.

\- Tu m'as poignardé en plein coeur avec cet acte dégradant ... Cet acte qui ...

Natsuki resserra son emprise sur le poignet de Shizuru et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Sais-tu ce que je voulais faire au moment même où j'ai ressenti que tu prenais du plaisir avec lui?

Shizuru se contenta de baisser la tête. Natsuki quand à elle caressa doucement le cou de Shizuru.

\- Je voulais le tuer. Muter et le tuer. Et pire encore ... Je voulais aussi muter pour te tuer.

Shizuru fixa dans les yeux Natsuki et murmura.

\- Je n'ai pris aucun plaisir avec lui car c'est à toi que je pensais.

Natsuki explosa de colère tout en se reculant.

\- Alors pourquoi ...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi!

Natsuki fixa avec des yeux ronds Shizuru face à sa colère. Celle-ci reprit plus durement.

\- Je ne voulais pas mais quelque chose en moi m'a fait céder à ses avances. Mais c'est avec toi que je m'imaginais ... Pas avec lui. Et une fois qu'il ... Cette chose en moi a disparu ... Comme elle est venue. Me laissant vide et triste. Et surtout seule sans toi. Alors non je ne sais pas pourquoi Natsuki.

\- Shizuru ...

\- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu restes avec moi. Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas me pardonner car moi-même je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Alors si tel est ton souhait pour que tu sois en paix avec toi-même ou encore reste digne, tues-moi. Je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Natsuki soupira légèrement puis s'avança vers sa compagne. Elle posa ses deux mains au niveau de son cou puis les descendit doucement au niveau des épaules.

\- Crois-tu réellement que je serais en paix si je te tues?

Natsuki enlaça doucement Shizuru puis caressa ses cheveux.

\- Une étape à la fois Shizuru et surtout ...

\- Surtout?

\- Ens...

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son discours et se décala de Shizuru. Celle-ci semblait confuse par le changement de posture de la jeune femme.

\- Natsuki ?

Natsuki se rapprocha de la baie vitrée et renifla légèrement.

\- Quelqu'un est venue ici.

Natsuki détailla l'ensemble de l'appartement. Elle se rapprocha de son lieu de couchage et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit légèrement et huma un instant.

\- Quelqu'un nous surveille Shizuru.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki saisir une valise.

\- Que fais-tu?

Natsuki se dirigea vers l'armoire et saisit rapidement quelques affaires.

\- S'ils sont ici c'est qu'ils ont remonté ma trace.

\- Mais ...

Natsuki reclaqua la valise tout en poursuivant.

\- Je les ai pisté pendant deux semaines sans les trouver. S'ils ont réussi à me trouver c'est qu'ils sont plus forts que moi.

\- Mais ...

\- Nous devons partir.

Shizuru se mit devant la porte de sa chambre et fit barrage avec son corps. Elle distingua une émotion dans le regard de Natsuki. La peur.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu au pluriel?

Natsuki désigna de la tête la fenêtre.

\- L'odeur ici est différente de celle sur la baie-vitrée. Les loups vivent rarement seuls.

Shizuru hocha la tête. Elle sentit un léger frisson. Elle aussi avait peur.

\- Tu as un plan?

Natsuki ferma légèrement les yeux.

\- S'ils m'ont retrouvé c'est que je n'étais pas loin de leur repère. Nous allons camper Shizuru.

\- Camper?

Natsuki hocha la tête.

\- Amènes-moi là où le drame s'est produit Shizuru.

Shizuru frissonna légèrement mais hocha la tête.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose avant.

* * *

La mort. Elle remplissait les narines de Natsuki. Mais elle ne préféra pas énoncer son ressenti à voix haute. Après tout, il était logique que l'endroit y soit imprégné. Natsuki regarda Shizuru accroupie devant une tombe. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se releva.

\- Je voulais venir les voir au cas où ...

Natsuki hocha la tête et sourit légèrement.

\- Vos coutumes sont différentes des nôtres. Pourquoi des fleures bleues ?

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi Natsuki parlait.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Ce ne sont pas les miennes ... Mère adorait les Asters mais ...

Shizuru regarda les Asters dans ses mains.

\- J'en met toujours des blanches pas des bleues.

Natsuki posa une main sur l'épaule de Shizuru.

\- Ta mère devait avoir de la famille non?

Shizuru hocha machinalement la tête tout en déposant son propre bouquet. Natsuki saisit doucement la main de sa compagne.

\- Allons. J'aimerais y être avant la nuit.

Un peu en retrait du cimetière, une ombre s'avança vers la tombe. Tout en s'assurant d'être seule, la personne caressa doucement le marbre de la tombe. Après plusieurs secondes, elle se releva non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Zam txim rau kuv Shizuru . Qhov no yog tag nrho cov kuv cov txhaum. (_Pardonnes-moi Shizuru. Tout ceci est de ma faute.)_

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	14. Chapitre 3:4

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Désolée pour l'attente mais ma vie professionnelle me demande beaucoup de mon temps. Je viens de me rendre compte que l'ensemble de ma publication n'était pas la bonne ^^. C'était la version non corrigée et non finie ^^. Je republie donc ce chapitre. Suite à un manque d'intérêt évident ou même un détournement de ma fiction, je pense arrêter cette fiction en plus "GAME OVER". L'exigence des lecteurs sur mon rythme de parution/longueur de chapitre étant trop élevé pour moi. Lasolitaire. **

* * *

**Partie III : Nouveau horizon**

**Chapitre 4 : Une part de vérité**

Elle ne voulait pas être ici. Mais elle le devait. Pour pouvoir comprendre. Pour savoir qui elle est. Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Ou tout au moins ce qu'elle présumait en être une partie. Une vérité qui la troubla d'autant plus. Devait-elle être en colère contre cet étranger responsable de la mort de sa mère et de ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son père. Ou devait-elle être en colère contre ses présumés parents pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Mais était-ce vraiment la vérité? C'est pourquoi elle était là, fixant la couronne de fleurs artificielles. Cette couronne qu'elle avait déposé deux jours après le meurtre. Depuis, elle n'avait pas eut la possibilité de venir. Ni la volonté. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Natsuki semblait vouloir lui transmettre la force d'affronter une nouvelle fois ses peurs, ses souvenirs. Mais surtout la vérité.

\- Shizuru ... La tente est installée. Nous devrions nous reposer pour la nuit.

Shizuru acquiesça sans détourner le regard de la couronne. Elle se sentit traînée puis allongée sur un matelas gonflable. Natsuki fixa son imprégnation qui fermait de plus en plus les yeux. Une fois Shizuru endormie, elle ressortie de la tente et scanna les environs. Elle se sentait observée. Et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Que ce soit dans l'appartement, dans le cimetière ou même sur le chemin les menant jusqu'ici. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas réussi à localiser la position exacte de la personne. Ni rien à son sujet. Elle se demandait comment celle-ci arrivait à masquer son odeur ... Ou même ses traces. Elle fixa un instant la couronne de fleurs et parla d'une voix assez claire.

\- leej twg yog cov ... Kuv xav nrhiav koj thiab yuav koj. (_Qui que tu sois je te le ferais payer_)

Elle retourna dans la tente et la referma. Elle s'allongea à proximité de Shizuru et ferma les yeux. A l'extérieur, une ombre s'avança vers la couronne et passa délicatement la main sur celle-ci.

\- Kuv them txaus txhua txhua hnub thiab txhua txhua hmo ntuj. (_Je le paie assez chaque jour et chaque nuit_)

* * *

Shizuru se réveilla avant l'aube. Elle fixa un instant Natsuki. Celle-ci avait les yeux clos. Elle dormait paisiblement. Shizuru sourit légèrement et s'aventura à l'extérieur de la tente. Elle marcha quelque instant. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre, elle sentit une prise ferme sur sa bouche. Elle entendit cependant un murmure.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Shizuru.

Une femme. Malgré l'absence d'information sur son agresseur, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Celle-ci reprit avec une voix plus sombre.

\- Tu devrais oublier le passé. Rentres chez toi. Avec ton loup.

Elle essaya de se décaler mais en vain. Elle finit par hausser légèrement le ton. Ce n'était pas à cause de la colère mais plutôt à cause de la panique qui commençait à s'installer en elle.

\- Lâchez-moi!

Elle sentit la prise se défaire. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait se retourner. Elle avait peur. Lorsqu'elle se décida, elle resta sous le choc de ce qu'elle vit. La jeune femme reprit plus doucement.

\- La vérité n'est pas celle que tu crois. La savoir ne t'apportera pas le réconfort que tu souhaites Shizuru.

La jeune femme devant elle possédait les mêmes yeux. Malgré une couleur de cheveux différente. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme mais celle-ci se décala. Elle posa néanmoins la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Qui êtes-vous?

La jeune femme secoua la tête tout en se retirant. Une forme de tristesse orna alors les traits fins de son agresseur.

\- Alors tu as vraiment tout oublié ...

\- Je ...

\- Ton loup te cherche. Ne le fais surtout pas attendre.

Natsuki avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle chercha du regard Shizuru mais en vain. Elle sortit rapidement de la tente et s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa préférence. Celle-ci semblait discuter avec une autre femme. De là où se trouvait Natsuki, elle reconnut l'odeur. La même odeur que celle sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Shizuru. Elle s'avança et avant même qu'elle ne puisse la voir, la jeune femme disparut. Natsuki s'avança vers Shizuru.

\- Qui est-ce?

Shizuru tremblait de toute part. Elle fixa Natsuki et murmura difficilement.

\- Je crois qu'elle était là ... Ce jour-là.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur différente de la précédente. Elle savait qu'une autre personne les guettait. Mais elle devait avant tout s'occuper de sa compagne.

* * *

La jeune femme se rendit à proximité d'un homme. Celui-ci explosa de colère.

\- Que cherches-tu à faire!

La jeune femme baissa la tête tout en murmurant.

\- Elle a le droit de connaître la vérité ... Et surtout ...

\- Surtout?

Le jeune femme fixa une dernière fois Shizuru tout en rebroussant son chemin.

\- Elle doit cesser de pleurer des étrangers.

L'homme fixa à son tours Shizuru. Il sourit difficilement tout en regardant le ciel.

\- Elle est ton portrait craché Nanami. Dommage que tu n'ai pas survécu pour le voir de tes propres yeux.

* * *

Natsuki était en alerte maximum depuis plus de quatre heures. Elle avait décidé de remonter la piste. Celle-ci était encore chaude. Shizuru la suivait docilement sans comprendre les temps d'arrêts de sa compagne ou encore son changement soudain de direction. Mais elle était elle-même perturbée. La rencontre de la veille lui était encore en mémoire. Elle voulait savoir qui était la jeune femme. Et surtout pourquoi celle-ci portait autant de douleur dans son regard. Natsuki pilla nette faisait sortir Shizuru de ses pensées.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Nous sommes proches.

Devant elles, une barrière "propriété privée" était agencée. Natsuki se faufila en dessus avec beaucoup de facilité ... Shizuru beaucoup moins. Elle n'avait même pas passé cinq mètres qu'elle vit en visuel la jeune femme de la veille.

\- Le terme propriété privée ne semble pas vous être familier.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils. La jeune femme devant elle était une louve. Elle le sentait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur de s'aventurer sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien. Qui appartenait déjà à un autre loup.

\- Que veux-tu de Shizuru?

La jeune femme s'avança vers Natsuki et sourit légèrement. Les canines étaient visibles ce qui ne rassura pas Natsuki.

\- Et toi que veux-tu à Shizuru?

Shizuru ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette familiarité si naturelle de l'autre jeune femme. Elle s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

\- Shizuru recules!

Celle-ci secoua la tête face à l'ordre de son loup. Elle fixa dans les yeux l'autre jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal ... Pourquoi?

La jeune femme caressa doucement le visage de Shizuru, surprise par le geste.

\- Parce que tu es ma petite soeur Shizuru.

* * *

Shizuru resta sous le choc de l'information. Elle continua sa marche en pilote automatique. A côté d'elle, Natsuki semblait également perturbée. Elle fixa alors la personne devant elle. Celle-ci marchait à une certaine allure, ne prenant pas le soin de les attendre. Après cette déclaration sortant de l'ordinaire. La jeune femme avait simplement lancé un "Viens, il t'attend" et s'était mise en marche. D'abord réticente, Natsuki avait fini par suivre sa préférence. Natsuki était prête à se transformer et lutter contre la femme devant elle. Mais celle-ci était confiance. La preuve était qu'elle se permettait de lui tourner le dos. Preuve que Natsuki devait se méfier d'elle. Natsuki saisit doucement la main de Shizuru et embrassa sa paume.

\- Souhaites-tu faire une halte?

Shizuru sourit légèrement et renforça sa prise sur la main de Natsuki. Tout en murmurant un "non", elle remarqua le regard de l'autre jeune femme sur leur interaction. Elle décida de se rapprocher d'elle tout en tirant Natsuki avec elle.

\- Tu ne nous as même pas dit ton prénom.

Le jeune femme ralentit dans sa marche mais resta silencieuse. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de Natsuki.

\- La colère n'est pas une chose que tu sembles maîtriser étrangère. Un conseil ... Ne me provoques pas.

Natsuki attrapa la jeune femme par l'épaule et la bloqua contre un arbre. Les canines acérées Natsuki en avait plus qu'assez de ce silence. Et surtout de cette arrogance.

\- Ne me cherches pas non plus si ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se sentit propulser contre un autre arbre. Elle se releva difficilement et commença à changer de forme. Shizuru témoin de la scène s'adressa directement à la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi as-tu ...

\- Il semblerait que ton loup souhaite montrer sa suprématie. Et je ne peux pas le laisser croire cela.

Avant même que Shizuru puisse émettre une réponse, elle vit la jeune femme s'avancer vers Natsuki. La mutation avait fait son effet sur les deux jeunes femmes. Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux. Elle visualisa une tout autre scène. Une scène où elle semblait plus jeune. Elle jouait avec une fille de son âge jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'énerve suite à la perte du jeu. Shizuru avait commencé à se vanter de sa victoire jusqu'à avoir la peur de sa vie. La loup devant elle qui grogna et qui l'attaqua férocement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle se retrouva alors dans un lit. Sa mère la veillant précieusement. Lorsqu'elle avait énoncé cela, sa mère s'était contentée de sourire et de lui dire que son imaginaire lui jouait des tours. Ne trouvant aucunes traces sur elle, elle avait cru sa mère. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, elle murmura un prénom.

\- Miyu.

* * *

Shizuru se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit. Elle scanna les environs. Elle n'était ni dans son appartement, ni au Pérou. Ne signifiant qu'une seule chose. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fit face à Natsuki. Celle-ci s'installa sur une chaise et porta son regard vers le sol.

\- Je suis désolée Shizuru ... J'ai perdu le contrôle.

Shizuru sentit une main caresser doucement son visage puis remonter au niveau de son crâne.

\- Tu auras une légère bosse pendant quelques jours.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

Natsuki s'adossa à la chaise et répondit d'une voix sombre.

\- Ta soeur m'a énervé et nous avons muté. Tu as voulu t'interposer mais tu as glissé sur une souche et t'es cognée la tête. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter face à ma colère. Ta soeur s'est pour autant arrêtée quand tu l'as appelé. Après cela, nous avons ... Trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Un terrain d'entente?

\- Nous réglerons cela plus tard.

Shizuru sursauta face à la voix derrière elle. La jeune femme était la et s'assied doucement sur le lit. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'es donc souvenue de moi. Cela me comble énormément.

Shizuru se contenta de hocher la tête. Miyu se releva et désigna l'extérieur.

\- Il t'attend.

Shizuru sentit sa respiration lui manquer. Pour autant, elle posa la question sur ses lèvres.

\- Il ?

Miyu hocha la tête et intima à Natsuki de la suivre.

\- Notre père Shizuru.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	15. Chapitre 3:5 fin

**Note de l'auteur : ****Voici la fin de "Lycans". J'ai essayé de rester soft et amener judicieusement la fin de cette fiction sans pour autant la bâcler. Cela pourrait être une fin provisoire pouvant découler sur une autre fiction reprenant la fin de celle-ci/retour à l'Antre-Monde. Mais ceci n'est qu'une idée et pas d'écriture à ce sujet en vue. Merci pour les reviews et les suivis. Lasolitaire. **

* * *

**Partie III : Nouveau horizon**

**Chapitre 5 : Nouveau départ**

Elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Les mots de Miyu étaient comme un poignard que l'on enfonçait petit à petit dans son coeur. Son père ... L'homme devant elle qui la fixait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. L'homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir de sa présence. L'homme qui se faisait littéralement fusiller du regard par Natsuki. Pour autant, Shizuru arriva à prononcer dans un faible murmure

\- Pourquoi?

L'homme releva son regard. D'un rouge roi profond. Ce détail était plus que troublant pour Shizuru. Il possédait les mêmes caractéristiques. Châtains clairs à la peau pâle. L'homme s'attarda un instant sur la question et l'éluda. Il se reconcentra sur Natsuki.

\- Permettez-moi de me présenter Iroshi Fujino. Puis-je savoir le nom du loup pénétrant illégalement sur mon territoire?

Natsuki murmura dans un grognement un "Kruger" puis se reconcentra sur la quatrième personne.

\- Est-il sourd pour ne pas répondre à Shizuru?

L'homme se releva et attrapa fermement Natsuki. A l'aide d'une main solidement entourée à son cou, il la souleva de plusieurs centimètres.

\- Ne manques pas de respect à tes anciens jeune louve.

Natsuki se débattit et finit par se retirer de l'emprise, non sans une colère non dissimulée.

\- Mes anciens ne tueraient jamais des humains sans raison!

La tension était palpable. Ce fut Miyu qui s'interposa.

\- Père ... Veuillez-vous contrôler.

Iroshi se réinstalla à sa place bientôt imité par Natsuki. Le silence reprit sa place jusqu'à ce que Miyu décide de le briser.

\- Ce n'était pas sans raison.

\- Miyu!

-Non Père ... Elle a le droit de savoir.

Iroshi ferma un instant les yeux puis hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je n'ai fait que réclamer ce qui m'appartenait. Pour le reste ...

Il se releva et se plaça un peu en retrait. Miyu fixa un instant son père puis se reconcentra sur sa soeur.

\- J'avais dix ans et toi sept lorsque nous avions été séparées.

Shizuru remarqua une émotion beaucoup plus triste dans le regard de sa soeur.

\- Nous jouions et ... J'ai perdu le contrôle. Mère a eut peur de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Père m'a un jour dit qu'elle ignorait tout de notre existence, sur le fait même qu'il soit un lycan. Elle est partie avec toi grâce à l'aide de Dataro ... Père ne l'a su que bien après votre départ et s'est mis en quête de vous retrouver... La suite tu la connaît.

Shizuru hocha la tête.

\- Dataro ? Comme mon père ... adoptive ?

Miyu hocha simplement la tête.

\- Il était le frère de père. La branche Viola est du côté maternel de notre père.

Natsuki jusque-là silencieuse secoua la tête.

\- En plus de tuer sa préférence, il a tué son propre frère ... Quel loup pourrait vivre avec cela ...

Miyu fixa un instant son père.

\- Il n'est plus comme avant. Je me souviens d'un père aimant dans mes premières années mais depuis ... Je pense qu'il m'associe indirectement à tout cela. C'est de ma faute après tout.

Shizuru resta un instant silencieuse puis se releva.

\- Tu n'as pas à tant vouloir Miyu. Je sais que tu as veillé sur moi durant toutes ses années. Je pensais que c'était mon imagination lorsque je me sentais observée mais c'était toi non?

Miyu se contenta de hocher la tête. Shizuru s'avança vers son père.

\- Natsuki ... Restes ici.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils mais obéit. Seule, elle prit difficilement la parole.

\- Merci pour ta bienveillance à l'égard de ma préférence.

Miyu se releva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa demeure.

\- Une fois qu'elle en aura fini vous devez repartir. Il n'est pas bon de réveiller trop longtemps le passé.

* * *

Shizuru resta debout derrière son père.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner. Pour autant ...

Iroshi ne prit pas la peine de se retourner mais releva légèrement la tête en signe d'écoute.

\- Si un jour je reviens au Japon, je suis prête à en connaître plus sur Miyu et sur toi.

Iroshi se releva et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

\- Nous savons tous deux que tu ne reviendras pas. Ta place est auprès de ton loup. Et la place de ton loup auprès de sa meute.

* * *

Ce n'était pas de la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait. Plus une douleur. Mensonges. On lui avait mentit depuis ses sept ans et aujourd'hui, plus de vingt ans après, elle connaissait enfin la vérité. Une vérité qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer. Elle sentit une main sur son genou.

\- Tu es sûre? Nous pouvons rester encore un peu.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

\- J'en ai fini avec le Japon.

\- Mais ...

Shizuru embrassa doucement Natsuki sur les lèvres, surprise par le geste.

\- Depuis mon arrivée au Pérou ... Ou plutôt dans la réserve, pas une seule fois j'ai été confrontée au mensonge. Alors rentrons chez nous Natsuki.

Natsuki sourit légèrement et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

\- J'espère que le retour sera mieux que l'aller.

Shizuru se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son loup. L'importance pour elle n'était pas le vol. Ce n'était pas non plus le Pérou. L'importance pour elle était simplement de ressentir ce sentiment au fond d'elle. Son rattachement à son loup. Et au final d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Une place dans un monde qu'elle pensait découlant de son imaginaire. Un peuple qui restera inconnu à la plupart des personnes de cette Terre. Une réserve dans laquelle elle fondera probablement sa famille. Loin de tout. Loin de la normalité de son ancienne vie. Une forêt dans laquelle elle mourra et où elle sera fière d'avoir pu appartenir à un peuple aussi uni que le peuple de l'Antre-Monde. Mais avant tout cela, elle devait avant tout partager le reste de sa vie avec son Loup. L'origine de sa nouvelle vie.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Fin de LYCANS**


End file.
